Is This Hate?
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are sworn enemies, but after a dare will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton stomped into his kitchen pissed off. His mortal enemy of like 10 years, Gabriella Montez started a evil rumor about him and he wanted revenge. "I hate her so much."

His mother Lucille rolled her eyes. "What happened today honey?"

"She told the entire school I had crabs." Troy said sitting down.

Marcus laughed, "Well you are dating Michelle. She's pretty nasty."

Troy shot him a glare, "Leave Michelle alone. Gabriella is evil. She is the devil's child."

"Gabriella is the sweetest girl I know. You would know that but you had to break her Barbie's head off in pre-school." Lucille said.

"This is so not my fault mom. Gabriella is just a bit…" Lucille shot him a glare instantly shutting him up. "I'm going to my room." He walks into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He logs onto his laptop and requests a video chat with Gabriella. Surprisingly, she accepter.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella asked. She was sitting on her bed surrounded by notebooks and a big pre-calculus textbook.

"What's with the notebooks?" Troy asked.

"We have a test in math tomorrow, remember?" Gabriella said knowing full well Troy forgot.

Troy shrugged, "Nah I was texting Chad, Zeke, and Jason."

"Anyway what do you want?"

"You." Troy said. He was a flirt but Gabriella was an even match.

Gabriella flips him off, "Fuck you."

Troy gives her a cocky smile and says, "I wish you would but you're a goody-two-shoes virgin."

"Please. I'm far from a virgin."

Troy chuckles, "Sure." He says sarcastically.

"Bye." Gabriella clicks off.

**The Next Morning**

"Chad I got the perfect way to get back at Montez." Troy said as he was standing by his best friend's locker.

Chad suddenly looking interested said, "What?"

"I put like thirty huge water balloons in her locker." Troy said laughing at his prank. Just as Troy predicted, Gabriella opened her locker and was met by a ton of water meeting her head, shirt, and pants. Her eyes locked with Troy's in an intense glare. She walked over to Chad's locker in front of troy. "Surprise!"

Gabriella grabbed his balls and squeezed them. "Do it again and I will kill your ass. And that's a promise." She lets him go and walks to the locker room.

"That went well." Chad said smugly as Troy was doubled over in pain.

"Shut. Up." Troy said through his teeth

**With Gabriella**

"I cant believe he did that to me." Gabriella exclaimed changing her clothes.

Kelsi handed Gabriella her shirt, "How long have you two hated each other?"

"Since pre-school when he broke my Barbie doll and I poked a hole in his basketball." Gabriella said putting on her shoes. "Now lets get to health before we get in trouble." She closes her gym locker and they all go to health class.

"Hey partner." Troy said as Gabriella sat down.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Well Mrs. P paired us up for a project. You, for a month, are Mrs. Troy Bolton. So since we're married I should do this," he turns around and kisses her before she could pull away. When he pulled away, Gabriella slapped him.

"I hate you." Gabriella spat.

"Love you too hot stuff."

"I hope you get hit by a bus."

"I hope Channing Tatum calls you ugly."

"I hope you never get into college."

"I hope you get an F in this class."

"I hope you never get laid."

Troy gasps, "Take that back."

"Make me." By now the entire class was looking at them.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. P shouts at them. "Now be quiet or you will both get F's on this assignment."

Troy raises his hand, "She slapped me."

"HE PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" Gabriella yelled.

"You loved that kiss and you know it." Troy said conceitedly.

Mrs. P rubs her temples, "Ok you two will be parenting a fake baby for a month. In fact I am giving you two babies. I want names ages and a full 3 page report on them done by Monday."

"I want to file for divorce and full custody." Gabriella said.

Troy gasps, "You cant take my kids away from me. They are 50 percent me sweetie. It takes two to tango."

"You two will not be getting a divorce. Now I hope you two can start getting along because if you cant you're going to fail." And with that Mrs. P heads back to her desk.

"We can start working on the project tomorrow." Gabriella said.

Troy inhales sharply, "Cant. I am throwing a party tomorrow. Your welcome to come. Bring your bikini. In fact you can go skinny dipping with me after the party."

"Go to hell." Gabriella orders.

"I vacation there." Troy shoots back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the great comments and subscriptions. I skipped ahead a day to speed the story up. This chapter is how all the drama starts.**

Sharpay sat on Gabriella's bed and flipped through a magazine, "You going to Troy's party tonight?"

"I guess. I'm not gonna stay at home on a Saturday like a loser." Gabriella replied.

"Or you just really wanna see Troy." Kelsi said, raising her eyebrows.

"No. Free alcohol and no parents equals a good time." Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"We're 16." Kelsi said wearily.

"Kelsi you are boring as fuck. No offense whatsoever because I love you." Gabriella told her shy best friend." This is what 16 year olds do so calm down.

"Hurry up and get ready. The party just started." Taylor said, throwing an outfit at Gabriella and pushing her into the bathroom.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"Montez I'm surprised you made it to my party." Troy said greeting Gabriella with a beer.

Gabriella smirked, "Cant resist a party." She took a swig out of her bottle. "See ya." She left him at the door and went to the backyard.

"Wow Gabriella actually came." Chad said surprised.

"I told you she couldn't resist me." Troy said cockily.

"Yeah dude." Chad said laughing.

"I'm trying to get super drunk so don't ruin my mood." Troy said walking to the dance floor.

**~After The Party~**

Gabriella sat down after realizing she was way too drunk to drive home and it was after midnight. Stranger danger! "Can I sleep here?"

Troy turned around looking at her like she was crazy, "Excuse me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm drunk." Gabriella said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Um…ok?" Troy questioned more than assured.

"Thanks. I have to go to the bathroom." Troy pointed to his bedroom and Gabriella went in. When she came out, Troy was sitting on his bed laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked with a confused look on her face.

"You let yourself become a drunk mess. How many beers did you have?"

Gabriella scratched her head, "Too many." She sat down next to Troy.

"Your cute." Troy told her with a flirtatious smile.

"I know." She turned to him and smiled. Out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed him. Troy, who was shocked at the action, for sure didn't pull away.

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella woke up with a major headache and almost freaked out when she saw that she wasn't in her bedroom. She really freaked when she realized she was naked. She felt her hand on something hard and muscle-y . Slowly she turned her head and screamed when she saw Troy. He jumped up and fell out of the bed bringing the sheet with him.

"WHY AM I NAKED IN YOUR BED?" Gabriella screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY BED?" Troy yelled back but realized that wasn't smart because it felt like someone was drilling into his head.

"Did we have sex?" Gabriella asked him putting her clothes back on.

I think we did." Troy said, holding up the empty condom pack. "This is your fault, Montez."

"How?" Gabriella asked defensively.

"You asked to sleep over and then you kissed me. You started it." Troy replied.

"You didn't have to say yes." Gabriella shot back.

"I wasn't gonna let you drive alone drunk. I'm a bit of an ass at times but I'm somewhat of a gentlemen." Troy told her tossing her shirt to her.

"Thanks for saying no, gentlemen. You are like the last person I would ever sleep with. Not even if we were the last two people on Earth." Gabriella said putting her shoes on.

"You weren't saying that last night." Troy said giving Gabriella a smirk. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, last night never happened. I can just finish the project on my own. See you on Monday. " Gabriella said as she walked out of Troy's bedroom as Marcus walked in.

"Did Gabriella Montez just come out of your room?" Marcus asked smiling at his brother.

Troy smiled, "We had sex."

"Are you serious? How did that happen?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Too many beers for both of us-mostly her-but she kissed me and the rest is history." Troy told his brother.

"Do you know how many guys wish to get into Gabriella's pants and she actually let you.?" Marcus said in disbelief.

"She told me it never happened and I am the last person she would ever sleep with." Troy said.

"Wow." Marcus said as he walked out of his brothers bedroom.

**~With Gabriella~**

Lola ran straight up to her sister and hit her on the shoulder, "Where the hell were you? I was worried."

Gabriella laughed, "Sorry mom. If I told you what happened you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I stayed at Troy's house." Lola's jaw dropped. "And we had sex."

"You're kidding." Lola said. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"I got really wasted and kissed Troy and then we had sex."

"Are you serious?"

Gabriella nodded, "Why would I lie about that? Its gross."

"Well how awkward was waking up?" Lola asked.

"I almost had a panic attack when I saw I wasn't in my bedroom." Gabriella answered truthfully. "If you need me, which I hope you don't, I will be in a coma for the next four to five hours after I take an Advil." She walks upstairs.

"See you later." Lola calls out as her phone rings. "Hey mom, how is Spain?…Oh I'm in the living room. Gabi and Angelo are sleep…no we didn't do anything interesting last night…yea we just stayed up last night watching MTV…ok see you Tuesday night." She hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is set two weeks after the party.**

Sex hadn't changed anything for Troy and Gabriella. She still thought he was an egotistical bastard and he thought she was a know it all bitch.

"Troy truth or dare?" Chad asked his best friend after basketball practice.

"Dare of course." Troy said smugly.

"I dare you to go on a date the Gabriella." Chad dared.

Troy laughed at the dare, "Yeah right. Ok what's my real dare?" Troy asked.

Chad said, "That was the real dare."

"Go on a date? With Montez?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered.

"Why would I ever do that, Chad?"

"Because I dared you to. But don't tell her it was a dare. Do it or I tell the entire school you're a virgin." Chad said.

Troy sighed, "Fine." He walked over to Gabriella's locker, "Hey."

Gabriella turned around and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Bolton?"

"Lets go on a date." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him and started laughing,

"Why would I ever do that?"

Troy tried to think of a good reason, "Because we kinda did things backward. Its goes date, fall in love, then have sex."

Gabriella looked at him, "I kinda don't like you. In case you didn't realize it, the sex was a drunken mistake" She shrugged and walked away. He walked back to his friends and gave them a thumbs down.

"She didn't wanna go out with me. I tried." Troy said.

Chad shook his head, "The dare was to go on a date with her, not to just ask her out. You have to keep asking til she says yes." He said smugly.

"I hate you Chad." Troy said. "I don't wanna go on a date with Montez."

Chad shrugged, "You accepted the dare, hoops."

**~After School~**

Gabriella was irritated and confused. Troy had been asking her out all day and he obviously didn't get the message. She walked into her kitchen and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Cristina asked her daughter.

Gabriella grabbed a spoon and the tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough her mom was eating and dug in, "Troy asked me out."

"Really?" Cristina asked with a surprised look on her face. "Is the 12 year feud over"

"I don't know. It was just weird." Gabriella replied.

"I wouldn't know about confusing guy stuff. I've been with your father since I was 17." Cristina said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Should I say yes."

"You should wait a few days. If the offer is still up for grabs then you say yes."

Gabriella contemplated this in her mind, "But it's Troy Bolton. He put glue in my hair in kindergarten."

"And you put glue on his lips and they were stuck for a while." Cristina said. "He must be over the fighting. Don't you think its time you get over it too?" Gabriella hated when other people were right. She took the ice cream out of her mom's hand and took it upstairs with her to her sisters room.

"Wassup?" Lola asked her sister.

"Troy asked me out." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure? Was he high?" Lola asked, a confused look on her face.

Gabriella shrugged, "Should I say yes?"

"Totally. Even though you hate each other, there's like some sort of red hot chemistry between you two."

Gabriella laughed at her sister's choice of words, "We have to stop buying you romance novels. I just don't understand the sudden interest in me.".

"Maybe he's always liked you." Lola suggested. Gabriella looked at her and laughed,

"I really doubt that sis." Gabriella said

You never know." Lola said.

"I guess. I mean we irritate each other but we flirt like all the time, but its innocent and simple." Gabriella told Lola.

"You gotta admit that Troy is sexy though." Lola said raising her eyebrows for effect.

Gabriella laughed, "Really? He cockiness, attitude, and over all jackass-ness makes it hard to see his attractiveness."

"So you admit that he is attractive?" Lola asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and got up,

"See you later." Gabriella got up and walked to her bedroom.

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was at her locker, when Troy walked up to her.

"Bolton, leave me alone." Gabriella said. She already knew where this was going.

"I'm not leaving until you say yes." Troy said.

"Why are you so hell-bent on me going out with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Because the girls I usually ask out say yes in a heartbeat. You instantly rejected me and I like that. Now you have to go on a date with me." Everyone in the hall was staring at them with confusion in their eyes. _Since when did Troy wanna go out with Gabriella?_ Everybody thought.

"Ok pick me up at seven, tonight." Gabriella said, closing her locker and walking off. She caught up with Taylor.

"Hey girl." Taylor said.

"I said yes to Troy." Gabriella told her friend.

Taylor gasped and hugged her friend, "Finally. You guys need to be together."

Gabriella looked at Taylor with a blank expression, "Ew. I said yes so he would shut up abut it. I just have to get through tonight and I'm done."

"Keep telling yourself that G." Taylor said.

Across the hall, Troy with his friends by the water fountain talking about what just happened.

"She actually said yes?" Chad asked in disbelief.

Troy nodded, "Man I'm in just as much shock as your in. Now I just have to get through tonight."

"But what if you like her?" Jason asked.

Troy chuckled, "If we liked each other, we would have been dating, Jason. I never would have asked Gabriella out before this dare."

Zeke smirked, "Wow you actually know her first name?"

Troy gave Zeke a look of sarcasm, "Yes Zeke, our parents are like best friends and therefore I am forced to hear her name a lot."

"Whatever, just make the date believable or you lose." Chad said.

"Leave me alone Chad. I don't have to go on the date." Troy said.

"But you did, so you must like Gabriella." Jason told his friend

"She's hotter that the sun, but she is just a stuck up bitch who wants the whole world to kiss her feet because she so fucking perfect." Troy replied.

**~Later That Night~**

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked, getting into Troy's car.

"Where do you wanna go?" Troy asked.

"How about the movies?" Gabriella suggested.

"What do you wanna go see?"

"Step Up 2 The Streets." Gabriella told him **(This story is taking place in 2008)**

"The dancing movie?" Troy interrogated.

"Yeah. My husband, Channing Tatum has a small role in it." Gabriella said smiling.

"Of course." Troy replied rolling his eyes.

"Ok what made you wanna ask me out in the first place?" Gabriella asked questioningly.

"Well when you aren't being a pain in my ass, you are a pretty cool girl." Troy said truthfully.

"Oh. You still get on my nerves though, Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Montez. You aren't my favorite person either." He pulls into the movie theater parking lot.

"Please. Everybody loves me." Gabriella said smiling sweetly. They got out of the car and walked into the theater.

"Welcome to Edward's Movie Theater. How may I help you?" A lady asked.

"Two tickets for Step Up 2 the Streets." Troy told her.

"Ok that will be $25.27." Troy hands her thirty dollars and gets his change.

"Ok what kind of snacks do you like?" Troy asked.

"Popcorn and fruit punch mixed with Sprite." Troy made a face as Gabriella described her favorite drink. "Oh you gotta try it. Can I get a small popcorn with a lot of butter and two small fruit punch and Sprite combinations?" Gabriella asked the guy behind the concession counter.

"Ok." The guy get them their stuff. "Your total is $11.23." Troy hands them the money and take their stuff.

"What the number of the theater?" Troy asked Gabriella who was looking at their tickets.

"14." Gabriella told him.

"Ok. That is the door on the right." Gabriella holds the door open for him since he was holding all the stuff and gets them two seats in the middle of the theater.

"I love those Fandango commercials." Gabriella told Troy as she sat down.

"Me too. Their funny." Troy answered back. "Too bad we missed them."

"You wanna do something fun?" Gabriella asked.

"Making out in a movie theater is frowned upon Gabriella." Troy told Gabriella, shaking his head.

"No get out your phone and pretend to text." Troy did what he was told. Gabriella grabbed a handful of popcorn and hit the rest behind her purse. She threw it at two people who were making out and pretended to look through her phone as they turned around.

"Did you throw popcorn at us?" The girl asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'm allergic to popcorn." Troy tried to hold in a laugh because the people actually believed her lie and turned around.

"Nice one." Troy whispered.

"Yeah, my dad and I do that all the time." Gabriella said.

"Oh look there's Channing Tatum." Troy told Gabriella pointing to the screen.

"Ok I gotta get serious now." She turned to the screen.

**~After The Movie~**

"You're a fun person to go to the movies with, Gabriella." Troy told her pulling up in front of her house.

"Yeah I'm a pretty fun person." Gabriella said, getting out of the car. "I am also pretty fun at restaurants too. The trick is you go crappy ones and complain. Then they give you your…" Gabriella was cut off by Troy kissing her.

"You're cute but you talk too much. See you Monday." He walks back to his car leaving Gabriella alone. _That actually didn't kill me._ Gabriella thought, smiling


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sis, I never got to ask you how your date was?" Angelo asked sitting down next to her in the kitchen.

"The date was actually fun. Like we went to the movies and were throwing popcorn at people." Gabriella told her twin.

Angelo smiled, "You guys going out again?" He asked. Honestly he didn't want his sister to get her hopes up about a guy. Secretly, he told Chad to dare Troy to ask his sister out.

Gabriella nodded, "He called me last night to see if I wanted to Mel's Diner with him tonight."

"Oh. But its Monday. Mom is supposed to be making Italian." Angelo told his sister.

Gabriella gave her brother an apologetic look, "As much as I want pasta and garlic bread, I'm gonna be eating a burger, fries and drinking a vanilla and chocolate milkshake." She told him. She hopped up and got her keys. "Lets go. "

"I kinda like you driving me around." Angelo said with a smirk.

"Oh as soon as your car gets out of the shop, I'm kicking you to the curb." Gabriella told him, playfully.

"I will drive you around when I get my car back." Angelo said.

Gabriella looked at him, "Don't even lie."

"Ok I was lying." Angelo told her.

**~At School~**

"Wait, how does the entire school know I went on a date with Montez?" Troy asked Jason.

Jason said, "Well you can't keep quiet when your talking in the halls because a lot of people heard. I did too."

"Everyone is talking about it. Its sickening." Chad said. Then he remember Troy told him that he asked Gabriella out and so he punched him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Troy said, grabbing his arm.

"Why did you ask her out again?" Chad whisper/screamed.

"Because I actually had fun with her. She's cool when we aren't yelling at each other."

"Your ex is pretty pissed off." Zeke told him.

"Why?" Troy asked. "She dumped me."

"Because you two are the 'it couple' and she is jealous." Chad said.

Troy made a awkward face, "You know how I hate the words: couple, relationship, boyfriend, girlfriend, and I love you. You know that ever since I was dumped two years ago I have never been the same about relationships."

"Yeah we know, Troy." Jason told him.

"Your messed up." Chad said.

**~With Gabriella~**

"So are you like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kelsi asked Gabriella who was sitting in the library.

"No. It was one date." Gabriella said.

"Sure it was." Sharpay says sarcastically.

"I kinda like him but I don't wanna complicate things at the moment." Gabriella admits.

"That's all we wanted to hear. He obviously likes you because he asked you out in the first place and he asked you out again." Taylor explained.

"I guess." Gabriella said shrugging.

"So where are you going?" Sharpay asked.

"Mel's Diner." Gabriella answered.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"What time?"

"Whose paying?"

"Leave me alone. All of you." Gabriella ordered.

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

"Thanks." Gabriella said. She felt her phone vibrate so she picked it up. She smiled at the message.

**Troy: hey cant wait for our date**

Gabriella quickly typed up a new message and sent it.

**Gabriella: me either. See u then ****J****.**

Sharpay rolled her eyes," Are you two texting again? I came over to your house last night and you ignored me."

Gabriella smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Troy sent me a text saying hi and we started from there."

"You fall really fast." Kelsi said.

"I haven't fallen for Troy. We are dating and technically I am still single." Gabriella told them.

"I give it about two weeks and you two will be joined at the hip." Taylor said.

**~After School(Troy's House)~**

"How was school Troy?" Lucille asked her son.

"Oh I can tell you how it went and I wasn't even there." Marcus told his parents.

"Ok son, how did it go?" Jack asked.

"Ok he talked to his friends about Gabriella, then he talked to Gabriella, and then they texted each other in all of the classes they don't have together, and they ate lunch together with all their friends while they giggles and flirted with each other. Then they texted some more." Marcus explained.

"Wrong. We don't giggle and flirt with each other. That's too lovey-dovey for my taste. And we don't text all the time." Troy corrected.

"Well I took the liberty of copying down some of your text messages." Marcus said. He passed the list to his parents.

List:

**Gabriella: last night was sooooo much fun**

**Troy: yea**

**Gabriella: cant wait for tonight**

**Troy: me either. Helluh fun**

**Gabriella: my family is irritating**

**Troy: why**

**Gabriella: irritating family**

**Troy: please. U have no idea for my family is at times**

"Why are you going through my text messages?" Troy asked, obviously pissed off.

"Because I'm your brother." Marcus replied. Troy got the paper from his dad's hands and threw it away.

"Son wait it was just about to get interesting. I wanna read where you bad mouth us" Jack called after his son who was walking to his bedroom.

"I hate this family." Troy said before closing his door.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, HONEY!" Lucille yells at her son.

**~Later That Day~**

Gabriella sat down at a booth at Mel's Diner and smiled, "I love this place."

"Me too." Troy said.

"So why were you so ready for our date when you called me?" Gabriella asked him.

"My family is nosy and embarrassing." Troy replied bluntly.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Marcus went through my our text messages and read some to my parents." Troy told her

"What did he read?" Gabriella questioned.

"He was about to read what we were texting about today?" Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled, "It was nothing embarrassing. Lets just enjoy this date."

**~With The Rest Of The Gand~**

"We know what you guys are doing to Gabriella." Sharpay said.

All the guys stiffened, "What are you talking about?" Chad asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb. You dared Troy to go out with our best friend." Kelsi told them.

Zeke spoke up, "How'd you find out?"

Taylor held up her phone, "Chad start locking your phone so you don't butt-dial me anymore."

"You cant tell her." Jason begged.

"Our best friend is gonna get hurt." Sharpay said.

"Then let her be happy for a while." Chad said. "Please."

"Why should we?" Kelsi asked.

"Because for the first time in the while, they both look happy." Chad told them.

The girls were quiet. They knew they were right but wrong at the same time. Sharpay sighed, "Fine. Butif she finds out I am blaming you."

Chad smirked and said, "Please. You guys are just as guilty as we are. And go talk to Angelo because he came up with the dare.

"Why would you do this?" Taylor asked. "Gabriella is like your sister and you are doing this knowing she will get hurt eventually."

"I wasn't thinking long term, Taylor." Chad said.

"We are in deep shit now." Sharpay muttered.

"Lets hope Gabriella doesn't find out." Zeke told them.

"There's a little saying that says 'What done in the dark, comes to the light.'' Taylor said.

Ooh. Will the girls tell Gabriella or will they continue to let the lie go on? 1st person to review get a preview of how Gabriella finds out about the dare


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Since I got some reviews at the same time, I put a sneak peak of the revelation chapter on my profile but it will only be up there 'til an hour**


	6. Chapter 6

Angelo was sitting in the library when Sharpay came up to his table and sat down.

"Oh hi Sharpay." Angelo said. Sharpay reached over the table and slapped him. "Ow Evans have you lost your mind?"

"Have you lost yours?" Sharpay asked. "How could you tell Chad to tell Troy to go on a date with Gabriella?"

All the color drained from Angelo's face, "How'd you find out?"

"Does it matter?" Sharpay replied.

"Does Gabriella know?" Angelo asked..

"No. The guys talked us down because we would have told her." Sharpay answered.

"Look don't tell her at all." Angelo said. "Even though I don't want them going out, Gabriella isn't gonna listen to me unless I have a good reason, so until then, I guess they are gonna date for now."

Sharpay looked at him shocked, "You want them to break up? Troy's your best friend and Gabriella is your twin sister."

"Its better than the shit hitting the fan and we all get busted." Angelo told her.

Sharpay got up, "I'm not in this. Whatever you and everyone else wanna do is on you. Don't tell me anything." And with that she walked out of the library and was met by Gabriella.

"Hey chica." Gabriella said giving her a hug.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay greeted her back. "How was last night?"

"It was fun. We went out to eat and then we went bowling."

Sharpay smiled, "That's sounds fun. So are you guys exclusive yet?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Nah. We're just having fun, you know? But if he asked me to be exclusive, the _maybe_I was say yes."

Sharpay looked down the hall and saw Troy talking to his ex. She didn't want Gabriella to see so she turned her around, "Lets go this way." She said.

"Cant, my locker is this way." Gabriella turned around and saw Michelle and Troy talking-or flirting. It looked like Michelle was getting too touchy feely. She wanted to rip her eyes out, but Troy wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't the jealous type. "I'm going to my locker."

**~With Troy~**

Troy was in an awkward position. Michelle was flirting with him and he thinks Gabriella saw him. He looked at her with a blank expression, "Um Michelle, you dumped me in case you forgot."

Michelle smiled, "Oh I didn't." She put her hand on his chest. "Look I made a mistake. I miss you."

"Yeah well I don't miss you. I moved on." Troy said, gently pushing her off of him and walking over to Gabriella's locker, giving her a kiss. "Wassup, Montez?"

"Go ask your girlfriend." Gabriella replied icily.

"Who? You?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella thought she briefly lost her mind. Troy actually called her his girlfriend. "You called me your girlfriend."

Troy shrugged, "Well yeah. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said smiling. "And if you flirt with anyone, I will flirt with a guy and I will make it so believable that you will think I'm cheating on you."

"Great." Troy said wearily, giving her a kiss. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walk down the hall.

Gabriella shrugged, "So since you're my boyfriend, what should we do next?"

"I have no idea. Ok we covered dates, you've met my parents, I've met your parents, we had sex, and PDA. What else is there?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess now its official."

"Well _girlfriend _lets get to homeroom." They walk to Mrs. Darbus' room and sit down.

"Why are you two so happy?" Chad asked sitting down next in front of them.

"Troy asked me to be his girlfriend." Gabriella said.

Chad faked a smile, "That's great." He shot Troy an _are you insane?_ look. Troy nodded and sent Chad a text.

**Troy: b happy for me**

Chad got the message and shot Troy a glare. He quickly sent a text message.

**Chad: how can I b happy for a lie**

**Troy: be 'cus u set the lie up for me!**

**Chad: one date…not a whole relationship dumbass**

**Troy: juss leave me alone and let me live my life**

**Chad: r u ever gonna tell her**

**Troy: mayb one day**

**Chad: the girls kno**

**Troy: how?**

**Chad: they heard a convo because I butt-dialed taylor**

**Troy: I hate u**

**Chad: sorry**

**Troy: what if they tell? Imma sing like a canary**

**Chad: stop stressing' and enjoy ur relationship while u still have one**

Troy sighed and put his phone away. He turned back to Gabriella. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing." Gabriella told him

"Come hang with me after school.." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "Ok."

**~After School~**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on Troy's couch, watching television when Gabriella saw a deer get killed, "Troy what the hell are we watching?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know but its something on Animal Planet. Every since my parents got high def Marcus and I have been watching this channel a lot."

Gabriella laughed, "You're so stupid."

"Its very educational. Last night after our date I had my mom watch March of the Penguins and she cried. She said she wanted to mentally adopt a penguin." Troy told her laughing.

"That's funny. Penguins are cute thought." Gabriella told him. "I should mentally adopt one, too."

Troy snorted, "You are a dork, Montez."

"In an adorable way, though. You cant help but smile at me." Gabriella said smiling.

"Your alright." Troy said waving his hand in the air. Marcus walks in and sits in between them.

"Wassup you two?" He asked.

"Hey Marcus. Wassup?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm bout to go on a date." Marcus replied.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Which means he is about to go have sex with a girl and leave before she can start up a conversation with him."

"That's so…true. You know me so well bro." Marcus said, smiling.

Gabriella scoffed, "Girls are emotional."

"Which is why I like to leave before they open their mouths. I don't need to hear how I took their virginity and that it was 'special'. Just shut up and let me leave."

"That's mean Marcus. Unlike most girls, I don't wanna talk. Casual sex is casual for a reason. Sometimes guys can be horrible too." Gabriella shuddered at the memory. "That was a horrible two weeks for me."

Marcus looked at her and smiled, "You are I are gonna get along very well. So who was the stalker?"

"Yeah who?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow.

"No one important. Its was a year or so ago and I'm over and the guy should be too. So who's the girl Marcus?"

Marcus shrugged, "Some girl named Natalie."

"One day Marcus, some girl is gonna have you sprung." Troy told him.

Marcus laughed, "I doubt that. I don't fall for girls."

"Yeah right." Gabriella said. "I give it 5 years."

"Is that a bet?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yeah."

"I gotta go have more casual sex because I don't do relationships." Marcus said leaving the house.

Gabriella giggled, "Your brother is a mess."

"Don't tell me stuff I already know, Gabs." Troy told her. "My parents think he need's some sort of therapy."

"That's funny." Gabriella said. "Are you sure you're over Michelle?"

"Yeah. I would not have asked you out if I wasn't." Troy half lied. He was over Michelle but the other part was a lie.

"If she touched you again I'm killing her." Gabriella said. Troy laughed.

"Please you wouldn't hurt a fly." Troy told her.

"Please Troy, I have a temper but I was a boxer for many years and I'm a naturally good fighter." Gabriella said.

"Oh." Troy replied.

"Lets go to the mall." Gabriella said to him.

"Are we gonna do that cliché where I hold all your bags?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, "No. I wanna go get my ears pierced."

Troy looked over at her ears, "You already have your ears pierced."

"I wanna get a second hole in my ear." Gabriella told him in a duh tone.

"Oh. Well ok lets go." Troy got up and grabbed his car keys.

"You should get a piercing too." Gabriella said.

Troy snorted and said, "No I shouldn't."

**~At The Mall (Claire's)~**

"Are you videotaping me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. This is going on Facebook." Troy said laughing.

"Ok sweetie this will only take a second." The lady who was piercing Gabriella's ears said. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand as the lady put the gun**(ear piercing gun) **to Gabriella's ear. Gabriella's grip tightened as her ear was pierced.

"Gabriella, my hand is turning white." Troy said.

"I don't give a shit, Bolton." Gabriella snapped at him.

"If you cant handle this I don't know how you lost your virginity." Troy said bluntly. Everyone looked at him since there was a bunch of nine year old girls with their parents in the store. "Oh they're gonna find out what it means in a few years anyway so they might as well hear it now."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You are so stupid."

"I know." Troy said.

"Ok you are all done." The lady said.

Gabriella got up, "Thank you." She went up to the front and paid. "Lets go before someone's father kicks your ass." Troy follows her out of the store.

"Where to next."

"That's all I really wanted to do." Gabriella replied. She looked at her phone. "I gotta go."

"What time is it?" Troy asked her.

"8:40 p.m. My curfew is at nine on school nights and the mall is about to close anyway." Gabriella answered back.

"Ok. Do you wanna get your car tomorrow after school, then?"

Gabriella nodded, "That's fine with me." She grabs his hand. "Lets multi-task. Talk and walk at the same time."

Troy mock gasped, "Oh wow I did not know there was such a thing."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"Hey sweetheart." Gabriella's dad, Greg said.

"Hi daddy." Gabriella said back. She sat down on the couch next to him. "What are we watching?"

"Law and Order." Greg replied.

"Ooh." Gabriella said. "Is mommy sleep?"

"Yeah your mom is boring. Where have you been?"

"With Troy. Look at this." She held her hair up and Gabriella showed him her ear.

"You got your ears pierced?" Greg asked.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and walks upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelo walked up to Troy in the locker room and sat down. "Bolton we need to talk."

Troy looked up from his math book, "Ok.

"Its about my sister." Angelo said.

"What about her?" Troy asked.

"You guys need to break up." Angelo told him.

Troy looked at him, confused. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I know that you were dared to ask her out." Angelo said.

Troy looked him with a smirk, "And I know that you were the one who came up with the dare. Now your sister and our friends are gonna hang out at my place tonight. .So don't try me. I actually like your sister so leave me alone." Troy gets his stuff and leaves.

**~Later That Night~**

"Ok I got the drinks." Gabriella said, walking out of the kitchen with a couple bottles of beer.

Troy smirked, "Easy there, killer. You know what happened last time you got drunk."

Gabriella gave him the finger, "I get crazy when I go to parties. But unlike Sharpay and Chad, I can hold my liquor."

"Look just shut up, Gabster. I had a lot of beer that one time…just that one time."

Kelsi twisted up her face, "You almost threw up on me. Thank God I moved in enough time."

"Chad is…Chad." Troy said. Chad was like Marcus-there were no ways to describe him.

Chad looked at them in mock anger, "Guys I am right here." He takes a bottle and opens it.

"Ok lets watch a movie." Troy said. "All action. Bad Boys, Bad Boys II Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Transformers, and Rush Hour 1, 2, and 3."

"I vote for Rush Hour." Jason said. The rest agreed so Troy put it into the DVD player.

"Ok so are you guys gonna talk through the movie?" Troy asked. Gabriella and Zeke were the only people who he could go to the movies with because everyone else talked to much.

"No." They all replied in unison.

Troy smiled, "Good." He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and took a huge handful.

"You know what's weird?" Chad asked. "Our parents are always out of the country."

"It's not like they neglect us." Sharpay said. "They just like to travel."

Troy groaned, "Shut up."

Gabriella grabbed the popcorn and winked at Troy. She a kernel at Chad and it landed in his hair. Troy started laughing.

Chad looked up at them, "What's so funny?"

"Its an inside thing." Troy told him.

Chad nodded and turned back around. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder and giggled. _She's so cute…wait the hell. I'm Troy Bolton. I don't call people cute…except for my cousin, Andy. Ugh,_ Troy thought. He shuddered.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah just a little cold." Troy lied. _Am I falling for Montez? I cant. This was just a stupid dare. Falling for her was not part of the dare._ Troy looked down at Gabriella, who had her glasses on and was studying the movie.

"Well it is February. Turn off the fan." Gabriella demanded. Troy got up and turned off the ceiling fan. "Are you alright? I know we're watching a movie but you seem out of it."

"I'm fine." Troy lied. "Just a little tired."

Gabriella shoved him, "Could you get any more boring?"

Troy scoffed, "It has been a long day."

"You wanna talk?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "Maybe a bit later."

Gabriella smiled, "I'm holding you to that, Bolton."

Chad stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna go home. See you guys at school tomorrow."

Everyone else besides Gabriella all decided they should leave too. Once they left Gabriella turned to Troy, "So what killed your mood today?"

"You waste no time, huh?" Troy teased.

"I'm your girlfriend…and I want to be your friend and confidant too. Tell me." Gabriella said.

Troy wanted so badly to tell Gabriella the truth and just get it over with. In his mind, she would accept him and they would just be happy. But, Troy was smart and he knew that wouldn't happen. Gabriella would either a) cuss him out b) dump him c) be heart-broken d) all of the above. "Your brother doesn't want us together."

Gabriella's expression took a turn downward. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt and thinks this a mistake." Troy said, honestly. Even though he left out some vital information.

"Don't listen to my dumbass brother. He's been through a million cheap whores and not once have I said anything so he should fuck off." Gabriella said, fuming.

Troy took her hand, "Calm down."

Gabriella stood up and grabbed her bag, "I think I should get going."

"Stay with me tonight." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood to have sex Troy."

"We don't have to have sex. Just stay with me tonight." Troy begged.

Gabriella smiled, "Alright. But, I don't have any pajamas."

"You're wearing sweats, but you can borrow one of my shirts. One of the stupid ones Marcus buys me." Troy told her.

"Wow has a girl ever just slept over?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head, "You're special. The only girls that have ever slept over are my girl cousins."

Gabriella giggled, "Ooh I'm special. Now lets go get me a shirt before I change my mind." They get up and walk to his bedroom. "Why are all the shirts Marcus get you in the back of your closet?"

Troy chuckled, "I don't like to wear them." Troy tosses one to her that said 'I'm sorry, your complaint is way too whiny to be received'. "They are funny though."

"Lets do something fun." Gabriella said.

"I could have sworn you said you didn't want to have sex with me tonight." Troy replied.

"We don't always have to have sex, Bolton." Gabriella snapped.

"Well that's my definition of fun, Montez." Troy snapped back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Why do I go out with you?"

"I don't know. I'm selfish, pigheaded, stubborn, I don't really care about other people's feelings, I like sex…a lot, I'm very blunt, and I'm not that romantic. This is probably the most romantic thing I have ever done in my life." Troy answered.

"You irritate me." Gabriella said.

"You're cute when you're mad at me." Troy said.

"Compliments, sex, and gifts don't distract me easily Troy." Gabriella explained to him.

"Ok then. Lets go to sleep." Troy said turning off the lights.

"You still irritate me, Bolton." Gabriella said in the dark.

"Montez, shut up and go to sleep."

**~The End~**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I restarted this chapter about a million times before I stuck with a plot. Gabriella should be finding out about the dare in the next few chapters.**

**PS: should I write a chapter where Gabriella gets into a fistfight with Troy's ex?**


	8. Chapter 8

Troy woke up and saw a mess of dark brown hair on his shoulder. He looked over at the clock which read 6:10am. He tried to stay still because Gabriella was still sleep, but she started to stir and eventually woke up.

"Good morning." Troy greeted.

"Morning." Gabriella greeted back. "What time is it?"

"6:12. We should get ready for school." Troy replied.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, getting up. "I'll see you later. I gotta go deal with my brother." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out of his room.

"Did Gabriella come out of your room…again?" Marcus asked. He was seriously impressed by his brother.

"I didn't have sex with her. She slept over thought." Troy said.

"You are so sprung." Marcus teased.

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"Gabriella what are you doing coming in in the morning?" Angelo asked, protectively.

"What the fuck is your problem, dad?" Gabriella snapped. "Last time I checked, I am your sister, not your daughter. What gives you the fucking right to tell Troy to break up with me?"

"Look G…" Angelo started but was cut off.

"How many whores have you brought home, Angelo? Do you know how many times I have had to keep my mouth shut?" Gabriella asked, visibly upset.

"I just don't like to two together." Angelo lied.

"You don't have a say in who I date. And I thought that you like Troy."

Angelo said, "I do. I just don't like him with you."

Gabriella shrugged, "Ask Lola to take you to school today." And with that, Gabriella left.

"What's going on with Gabriella?" Lola asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Can you just take me to school?" Angelo replied.

"Ok." Lola said, letting it go.

**~At East High~**

"Hey Gabriella." Michelle said smirking. Michelle hated Gabriella and the feeling was mutual.

"What do you want, Brookes?" Gabriella asked, obviously irritated. She wasn't in the mood to put up with Michelle's bullshit today.

"Leave Troy alone." Michelle spat. "He doesn't want you. You are just a rebound."

Gabriella smirked, "If I'm a rebound, then why did I spend the night at his house?" She saw Michelle's face fall. Gabriella, realizing that she got Michelle, smiled and walked away.

When she reached English class, she was pissed. Troy sat down on her desk, "Brie wassup?"

"Your ex-girlfriend is irritating me. I'm Gabriella Montez, dammit. She may be a junior and like 5 inches taller than me but she doesn't want to get into a fight with me." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry. I cant stop her from being a bitch." Troy said honestly. "Besides, you and I are going out tonight."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Where to?"

"Some fancy place. I think its called Scott's." Troy said. Angelo overheard and thought of a plan. _Crashing their date wouldn't be too bad " _Angelo thought.

"Ooh I love that place. They make the best crab dip ever." Gabriella squealed excitedly. "Have you ever eaten there?"

"A few times with my parents." Troy said.

"Well its too fancy for us to get free food using my master plan, but its gonna be fun." Gabriella said smiling.

Angelo smiled and pulled his best girl friend, Erynne**(pronounced Erin)** over to his desk, "You and I are gonna go out to eat, tonight.

Erynne smiled suspiciously, "Why?"

Angelo looked at her, irritated, "Stop asking questions. I'll pick you up later."

"Ok." Erynne said, sitting down in her seat as the teacher walked in.

**~Later That Night~**

"Mom dad, why don't we go out to eat?" Angelo asked his parents.

Greg looked up from a newspaper, "Why?"

"Look you guys, me, Erynne, Jack and Lucille can go out to dinner. I just go out and have a nice meal." Angelo said, innocently. He and Gabriella knew how to win their parents over with their big, brown eyes.

Cristina gave in, "Ok where to?"

Angelo smiled mischievously, "Scott's."

**~With Troy and Gabriella~**

"I am so tired. Dance class was brutal today." Gabriella said, hitting her leg to wake it up.

Troy smiled at her, "Dancing isn't that bad, is it?

Gabriella gasped, "Dancing kicks your ass, Bolton. Its not easy. And I'm captain of the dance team so I have to come up with a ton of routines, skits, get outfits and make sure no one makes an ass of themselves at a game."

Troy held his hands up, "Oh, my bad."

"You should come to the gym with me one day. But I don't think you can handle it." Gabriella said, hinting a challenge.

"Hi guys." Troy looked up and almost choked when he saw his parents coming their way.

Gabriella turned around and wanted to die, but she put on a smile, "Hi. What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked.

Lucille smiled, "Angelo invited us. Its funny seeing you here."

"That's fantastic." Troy told his mom, not trying to hide is sarcasm or irritation. Everyone sat down and Gabriella knew this date was ruined.

"So, Gabriella would you pass me the bread?" Erynne asked her.

Gabriella thought Erynne was an ok girl, but at this moment she wanted to stab her in the neck the salad fork on the table next to her glass, but she handed her the basket anyway, "There you go."

Angelo smiled innocently, "Were you two on a date?"

Troy shot him a glare so cold it would have froze hell, "Yes."

Cristina got up, "Well sweeties we can leave."

Angelo pulled her back down, "No ma, Troy and Gabi don't mind do you? I mean we're in Santa Fe and we really wanted to eat."

_Damn this asshole can act,_ Troy thought. He smiled and said, "Of course not." He immediately felt his phone vibrate in his pocket at opened up the new text message.

**Gabriella: WHAT. THE. HELL?**

**Troy: you know im not good being mean to adults**

**Gabriella: this is our date :-{**

**Troy: im sorry brie**

**Gabriella: whatever! I havent been in a good mood today and this just totally fucked up the rest of my evening.**

And with that, Gabriella put her phone in her pocket and sighed, "So daddy how was work?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. Boring. I am representing a lady who was accused of murdering her husband to cash in on his life insurance policy."

"That's so cliché. Is she innocent?" Gabriella asked.

Greg shook his head, "No, but I'm her lawyer so she should be innocent."

Gabriella nodded, "Well that's good." Gabriella struggled with finding more things to say, so she just stabbed her fork into her steak numerous times until Troy pulled it out her hands.

"Calm down." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella glared at him, "I hate you again. Don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Troy said sheepishly. He felt his phone vibrate again so he checked it.

**Gabriella: I really hope u didn't think u were gonna get laid tonight cus it aint happening!**

Troy groaned. _I now officially hate my parents._

**~THE END~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Troy, for the last time, I'm telling you that I'm not naming our kids Troy Jr. and Lexi." Gabriella said. They were finishing their health class project and weren't agreeing on anything.

Troy sighed, "Why not?"

"They sound tacky…no offense." Gabriella answered.

"I don't like the names Michael and Brittany." Troy told her throwing his pen down.

Gabriella got up, "Why don't you just go home?"

"Gladly." Troy said. He grabbed his car keys and left. Lola walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her sister.

"You guys fighting again?" Lola asked.

"When are we not fighting? We argued in homeroom about a paper." Gabriella replied.

"What was it about this time?"

Gabriella sighed and shrugged, "This packet we have to turn in for health class tomorrow and do an oral report on. But we couldn't agree on anything if our lives depended on it."

Lola laughed, "You guys are gonna make up in the next hour."

Gabriella said, "Are we that predictable?"

Lola nodded, "You guys are very predictable."

Gabriella got up and grabbed her backpack, "I don't think so."

**~The Next Morning~**

Mrs. P collected everyone's packets and sat them on her desk. "Ok class, the next couple to go up their and present will be Troy and Gabriella."

Troy and Gabriella got up and stood in front of the class. "Ok our lives and family by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Troy spoke up. "We have two twins named Lexi and Troy Jr."

Gabriella turned around, "I thought we weren't naming our children that."

"I wasn't naming them Matthew and Brittany." Troy argued.

"You are such a bastard." Gabriella spat. "And could you at least pick a job you actually have a chance at getting?"

Troy looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"A professional basketball player? Could you be more realistic?" Gabriella asked.

"And you think being a professional dancer is more realistic?" Troy questioned back. "I may be a bastard, but you're a hypocrite."

"God, why do I go out with you?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "You ask me that question almost everyday. Why are you still with me?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should just break up because obviously you cant fix a 12 year feud in three and a half weeks." Gabriella said. She grabbed her stuff and left the classroom. Troy, not wanting everyone staring at him, also left.

Everyone was shocked at how that just went. Mrs. P put her head on the desk and sighed, "Someone go find them." Sharpay and Chad got up and went searching for Troy and Gabriella.

After about five minutes of searching for Gabriella, Sharpay found her in the parking lot in her car. She knocked on the window, "Can I come in?" She asked.

Gabriella shrugged and unlocked the door. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked, concerned for her friend.

"You didn't answer my question." Gabriella said.

"Do you wanna talk?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Gabriella said quickly.

"Ok." Sharpay said. "We can just sit here."

Gabriella turned to her, "Was I stupid to go out with him?"

"Um…no. You guys just had a few problems. Like Allie and Noah." Sharpay said.

"Are you really comparing us to The Notebook?" Gabriella questioned.

Sharpay nodded, "Somehow you two are meant to be together no matter how much you hate each other." Gabriella was silent for a minute. Sharpay spoke up, "You wanna go back and endure the last 10 minutes of class?"

"Ok." They got out of Gabriella's car and walked back into the building.

"Oh, good you two are back." Mrs. P said.

Gabriella sat back down in her seat. Everyone was looking at her like she was gonna break down and cry. She turned around, "Keep staring at me and I will hurt someone." Everyone turned around.

**~After School- Gabriella's House~**

"Wait so you guys just broke up in the middle of class?" Lola asked, shocked.

"I think we made a mistake youknow?" Gabriella said. "Should I go apologize?"

"Totally." Lola said.

Gabriella grabbed her shoes, "I'll be back later." She grabbed her hoodie and left.

When Gabriella got to Troy's house she rang the doorbell a numerous amount of times until Marcus answered. "Hey is Troy here?"

"Uh he's in his room." Marcus said.

Gabriella ran past him and stopped at Troy's door. She was about to open the door when she heard people talking.

"So you guys are over?" She heard Chad ask.

Troy replied, "Yeah. I'm kinda sad about it though."

"Well snap out of it." Jason asked. "It was a stupid dare. Feelings and emotions weren't apart of it. Just be glad she didn't find out."

"Or the fact that everyone knew about it but her."

Gabriella knocked on the door and heard Troy mumble, "Come in." When she opened the door Chad almost peed his pants. "A dare? A fucking dare? How insensitive can you be?"

Troy stood up, "Can we talk please?" He asked. He lead her out of his room and to the kitchen. "Look I'm really sorry."

"No your not." Gabriella said. "You knew what you were doing. And everyone knew about?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"Who didn't know?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, Lola and Marcus and our parents." Troy answered.

Gabriella raised her voice, "SO ANGELO KNEW?"

"He came up with the dare."

Gabriella sighed, "Now I just look like the dumb fool who was in a 'happy' relationship with a selfish bastard."

"I wanted to tell you." Troy tried to explain.

"But you didn't. I may be a cold-hearted bitch 70% of the time but what you did was cruel. So just forget everything. The sex, the dates, everything." Gabriella said walking out of his house.

Troy trudges back to his room and plops down on the bed, "I'm never playing truth or dare with you people ever again."

"Its on to the next one, right?" Chad said.

Troy sat up and threw a pillow at him, "Get out." All the guys get up and leave.

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"So how'd it go?" Lola asked her sister as she came through the door. When she realized Gabriella was crying, she gave her a hug. "Who do I need to hit?"

"He asked me out on a dare. Not because he liked me." Gabriella said.

Lola handed her the box of tissue that was on the coffee table and they walked to Gabriella's room. "Ok tell me what happened." Lola demanded.

"I went over to his house and I could hear him saying he was dared to ask me out. I feel so stupid." Gabriella slammed her fist on her desk.

Lola shook her head, "You aren't stupid."

"He lied to me." Gabriella said. "Almost every fucking day. All that you're special, and I really like you was nothing but bullshit. And Angelo knew about it."

Lola's eyes got big, "Like our brother Angelo?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied, "And all of my friends. They've just been lying to my face."

"I honestly didn't know." Lola said.

"I know." Gabriella told her. "I'm just done." She grabs her phone and dials a number, "He Justin…its me Gabriella…you doing anything tonight?…great…can you come pick me up in like an hour…ok see you then." She hangs up.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Moving on." Gabriella said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Set a couple days after last chapter.**

"So how was your date thingy with Justin?" Lola asked. She had forgotten to ask her sister a few days ago.

"Boring. He and I suck together." Gabriella said laying down on the couch.

Lola sat down next to Gabriella and sighed, "Are you ever gonna talk to Troy again?"

Gabriella shrugged, "He keeps calling and texting me."

"He's making an effort to talk to you." Lola said. She wanted Gabriella and Troy to get back together.

"I don't wanna walk to him." Gabriella snapped. "And I don't wanna talk about him or think about him."

Cristina and Greg walked down the stairs and sat down next to their girls, "Where's your brother?"

"Who cares." Gabriella said. She was ignoring Angelo for the most part.

Greg cleared his throat, "Well we're going to dinner…with the Boltons."

_I'd rather put on a 32A training bra _Gabriella thought, "Gross. Can I skip?

"No." Cristina said. "Now hurry up and go get changed. You HAVE to go."

"Ugh. Ok." Gabriella told her parents.

Gabriella and Lola walk upstairs and go get changed.

**~During Dinner~**

"Gabriella I haven't seen you in forever." Lucille said, hugging her.

"Its nice to see you too Lucille." Gabriella said politely. She had said hello to everyone except Troy. Everyone knew this was gonna be a long night.

"Sis what are you ordering?" Lola asked.

Gabriella looked at her menu, "Uh I will get the teriyaki chicken and California rolls." Right after she said California rolls, Gabriella had a flashback to one of her and Troy's dates. They had came here and Troy had mistaken a bowl of wasabi for mint ice cream. His face got red and he started sweating and gasping for air.

Lola nudged Gabriella, "What was that? You having a premonition?" She asked jokingly.

"No, I just spaced out for a minute." Gabriella replied.

"Sweetie why don't you go dance?" Greg asked his daughter.

Lucille smiled, "Great idea Greg. Troy dance with her."

Troy made a disgusted face, "I'd rather boil my face."

"Do it or your grounded." Cristina bluffed.

"Ground me." Gabriella said. She got up, "I'll be right back." Gabriella leaves the table.

Troy turns to his parents, "Can I take a cab home?"

"No." Jack answered.

"You all know your plan is stupid and has backfired so why torture us more?" Troy asked. "I'll see you at home." He grabs his stuff and leaves.

Cristina gets out of her seat, too. "I'll be right back." She walks to the bathroom to find her daughter. "Hey are you alright?"

Gabriella shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Can we go home please?"

"Troy left." Cristina told her daughter.

"I don't care. Can we please go home? Or I can just go home. I can walk." Gabriella pleaded.

"I don't think so." Cristina said.

Gabriella looked up at her mom, "I cant stay here and pretend to be happy when I'm not."

Cristina said, "As soon as you walk out of the restaurant, I'm calling you."

Gabriella hugged her mom, "See you when you get home." Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant. Cristina came back and sat down at the table.

"Did Gabriella just leave?" Lucille asked.

Cristina nodded, "Yes."

Marcus lifted his glass of Dr. Pepper, "I think Lola and I are now your favorite children. And dad I'm ordering desert with your credit card."

**~In A Cab~**

"Bolton, what are you doing in my cab?" Gabriella screeched.

"Um, Montez I got in the cab way before you did." Troy told her.

"Get out." Gabriella ordered.

"No. I was in here first." Troy argued back.

"Driver person, I'm not getting out." Gabriella told the cab driver.

"I don't care, as long as I'm getting paid." The cab driver told both of them.

"Ok then, 518 Charleston Avenue." Troy told him. The cab driver took off.

After a silent 5 minutes and 19 seconds, Troy spoke up, "So how was your date with Justin?"

Gabriella looked up, "How'd you know about that?"

"So it was horrible." Troy said with a smirk.

"It wasn't horrible." Gabriella told him.

"When are you gonna realize that no matter how much you and I hate each other-and trust me, 99.9999% of the time I hate you-we are meant to be together?" Troy asked.

"There's nothing to realize, Troy. What we had obviously wasn't meant to be. You and I weren't supposed to be together. That dare was the only reason you asked me out." Gabriella said. She wasn't in the mood to go down memory lane.

Troy looked at her with sincerity in his eyes, "I'm actually serious."

Gabriella looked away and closed her eyes before she started crying, "Why cant you just leave me alone?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me." Troy challenged.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked Troy dead in the eyes, "I don't have feelings for you." She lied.

Troy tried not to have a hurt look on his face as the cab pulled up in front of his house. "Ok. I'll see you at school." He gets out of the car.

"Where to, miss?" The cab driver asks.

"749 Westchester Drive." Gabriella said softly.

**~Later That Night~**

Lola walked in her sister's room after getting home from dinner. It was only 8:16 and Gabriella was in bed. "Hey." Lola said softly.

"Hi." Gabriella mumbled.

"Why are you in bed and not on Facebook or MySpace?" Lola asked.

"I'm not in the mood to update my status to single and depressed." Gabriella told her.

Lola sat down on her sister's bed, "What happened?"

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her red and puffy eyes, "Troy and I shared a cab on the way home."

"Uh-oh." Lola said. "I smell trouble."

"I don't wanna talk about it. I stopped crying three minutes ago." Gabriella said, laying down and burying herself under her covers.

"It must have been bad. I've only seen you cry like four times in my 18 years of life." Lola said honestly. Gabriella wasn't a cry. And she _NEVER_ cried over ex-boyfriends. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk to me?"

"I'm positive." Gabriella said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okaaay. See you in the a.m." Lola said shutting the light back off as she left her room.

**~The Bolton Household~**

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Lucille asked her son. He was just sitting in the living room staring at the TV…which wasn't even on.

"Yeah." Troy replied blankly.

Lucille sat down on the couch, "Lets talk. Even though you kinda hate this family."

"Don't play the guilt game with me, ma. I don't hate you guys. You people just irritate me." Troy said.

"Why are you so upset? You've never been so upset over a break up."

"Because I don't like half the girls I date." Troy told her honestly. "I actually like Gabriella, but she is so irritating. But I messed it up."

"What did you do." Lucille questioned.

"I only asked her out because Chad dared me to." Troy said.

"Why?"

"Because I took the dare. You cant not take a dare." Troy said as if his mom knew the rules to truth or dare.

"Troy I know the rules. Truth or dare isn't that new." Lucille said, rolling her eyes.

"Well Gabriella found out and now I feel like an ass." Troy exclaimed. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Give her some space." Lucille suggested.

"If I give her too much, she will move on." Troy argued.

"Well if its meant to be, you two will be together." Lucille replied. "Goodnight." She walks upstairs to her bedroom. Marcus walks into the living room and handed Troy his phone.

"What's this?" Troy asked.

"Andy's on the phone." Marcus told him.

Troy picked the phone up, "Hey Andy." Troy greeted his four year old cousin, Andrea.

"Hi Troy. What are you doing?" Andy asked..

"I'm in the living room." Troy replied.

"My mommy said you had a girlfriend." Andy told him.

"Not any more Andrea." Troy said.

"Is she pretty?" Andy questioned.

Troy smiled, "She is very pretty." He said.

"Well get her back, Troy." Andy said in a duh tone.

"I'm working on that, A." Troy told her.


	11. Chapter 11

Cristina plopped down on her bed, "Gabriella has barely spoken to us since we went out to dinner with the Boltons. And that was over a week ago."

Greg put the newspaper he was reading down, "I know. I get nothing but cold glares."

"I think we overstepped our boundaries." Cristina said.

"Gabriella is 16. We can overstep anything we want." Greg replied.

Cristina frowned, "Me and Gabriella are really close. I can't have her hating me. What we did was wrong."

"I know." Greg stated.

Cristina looked at her husband, "I think we need to apologize."

Greg groaned, "Can't we just lay low for a while?"

"I see where Gabi gets her stubbornness. That's why she wont admit she's in love with Troy." Cristina told him.

Greg looked up shocked, "Gabriella isn't in love with anyone. She can only be in love with puppies and Reggie Bush and Kobe Bryant."

**~With Gabriella~**

Gabriella was in movie room watching The Notebook when Angelo walked in, "Hey sis."

"Hi." Gabriella said, not looking away from the television.

"Can we talk?" Angelo asked. Gabriella just shrugged. "I'm sorry for making up that dare."

Gabriella looked up, "Why'd you do it then?"

Angelo shrugged and sat down, "I don't know. I thought it would be funny. I didn't think you and Troy would fall for each other."

"Apology accepted." Gabriella stated. She gave her brother a hug.

"So how are you and Troy?" Angelo asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I cant stand him. He just thinks I want him back."

"You do want him back." Angelo insisted. "After all of your break ups, you just move on…with other guys because you're a man-eater. You've been moping around the house crying all the time. You've been listening to depressing R&B songs for the past week. Even I'm depressed."

Gabriella gasped, "I'm not a man-eater. And I don't know if I want him back or not. And my R&B collection is not depressing."

Angelo smirked, "Ok nerdy birdy." He said, using his old nickname for his sister. Then he got serious, "You aren't ok. Stop lying to me. I can tell when you're lying." Angelo saw his sister's eyes getting big, and knew she was about to cry. He should have just dropped the conversation. "Gabi, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"My life is like a fucked up romance novel that cant be fixed." Gabriella sobbed. "I cant do anything right anymore."

"Well what feels right?" Angelo asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Part of me wants to be with Troy, but part of me cant get over the betrayal. I'm stuck in this moment and I cant move." She replied.

Angelo just looked at her, "You are really good with figurative language. No wonder you have an A in English."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom. Angelo stood up, "My bad. I'm not the most sensitive person."

**~With Troy~**

"Hey son." Jack greeted as he walked into his son's room.

Troy looked up, "Hi dad."

"You've spent a lot of time in here. I don't see you at all after basketball practice." Jack said.

Troy shrugged, "I don't feel like talking to people."

Jack sat down, "Why not? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that Gabriella hates me, and doesn't speak to me, and wants to forget the fact that we ever dated." Troy said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Well talk to her." Jack suggested.

"Dad, I've tried doing that. She doesn't want to listen to me." Troy replied. "Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Well that's stupid." Jack told him. "You wouldn't be trying this hard if it wasn't meant to be. There has to be something worth fighting for."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella doesn't want me to fight for her."

Jack shrugged, "Maybe she does. If at first you don't succeed, try again."

"I guess you're right." Troy said.

"Since when do you actually fight for a girl?" Jack asked.

Troy shrugged, "Since Gabriella is actually worth fighting for. She's different than the girls I date."

"Somebody's in love." They both heard Marcus sing. "And his name is Troy Alexander Bolton and he is in love with super hottie Gabriella Montez."

"MARCUS IS GONNA GET A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Troy shouted. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE." _Am I in love with Montez? _Troy asked himself._ No. I am in deep like with her-not love-deep like. Love is too serious and for old people._

Jack snapped, "Uh, come back to life, Troy."

"Dad, can we talk later?" Troy asked.

Jack nodded, "Ok." Jack got up and left his son's room.

**~The Next Morning-Homeroom~**

Ms. Darbus paired everyone up for a project. Surprisingly Troy and Gabriella got paired up. "Ok, everyone is getting assigned a scene from a movie to act out during fourth period drama. You and your partners need to know your lines word for word."

Gabriella picked up the piece of paper, "The Notebook. Partner is Troy Bolton. Allie and Noah 2nd break up scene." Gabriella took a deep breath and put her head down. _God, why do you continue to torture me?_

Sharpay leaned over, "Gabi can we talk?"

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry. I saw how happy you were and I didn't wanna ruin anything, but that was stupid and now I don't have my best friend." Sharpay apologized.

"You're forgiven." Gabriella said. She knew Sharpay and the others were sorry. She didn't want to bring her mood further down by going into details. "I'll talk to you later chica." She said as the bell rang.

**~Fourth Period-Drama~**

"Ok now for our final duo, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Ms. Darbus stated.

Troy and Gabriella stood up and went on stage. They both were dreading this scene.

Dialogue

Troy: What are you gonna do Al?

Gabriella: I don't know

Troy: We're back to that? Are we back there? What about the past couple of day? They happened, you know?

Gabriella: I know that they happened and they were wonderful, but they were also very irresponsible. I have a fiancée waiting for me at a hotel, who's gonna be crushed when he finds out what I did.

Troy: So you make love to me and then you go back to your husband? Was that your plan? Was that a test that I didn't pass?

Gabriella: No. I made a promise to a man. He gave me a ring and I gave him my word.

Troy: And your word is shot to hell now, don't you think?

Gabriella: I don't know. I'll find out when I talk to him.

Troy: This is not about keeping your promise and it's not about following your heart. It's about security.

Gabriella: What is that supposed to mean?

Troy: MONEY!

Gabriella: What are you talking about?

Troy: HE'S GOT A LOT OF MONEY!

Gabriella: Now I hate you, you smug bastard.

Troy: Well I hate you. If you leave here, I hate you.

Gabriella: Haven't you been paying attention to anything that's been happening?

Troy: I guess not. I think I must've misread all those signals.

Gabriella: Yeah I guess you did.

Troy: You're bored. You're bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't something missing.

Gabriella: You arrogant son of a bitch.

Troy: Could you just stay with me?

Gabriella: Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting

Troy: Well that's what we do. We fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99 percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate and you're back doing the next pain in the ass thing.

Gabriella: So what?

Troy: So its not gonna be easy. Its gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me? Please? Just picture your life for me. 30 years from now, 40 years from now. What's it look like? If its with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out.

Gabriella: What easy way? There is no easy way. No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt.

Troy: Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do you want? What do you want?

Gabriella: It's not that simple.

Troy: What do you want? God damn it, what do you want?

Gabriella: I have to go

End Of Dialogue

Once Troy and Gabriella finished the scene, almost every female in the auditorium was crying. Gabriella was also crying because every word she and Troy said, related to them. As soon as the bell rang Gabriella grabbed her bag and bolted for the door.

**~After School~**

Chad and Troy were hanging around after basketball practice. They were sitting in the gym.

"So what was with the freaky insane chemistry in drama today?" Chad suddenly asked.

Troy looked up, "So I wasn't the only one who felt it?"

"It was obvious." Chad said. "Even to me and I'm pretty oblivious to a lot of things."

"Because that wasn't acting. It was all real and true." Troy answered.

"Just go up to her tell her to date you." Chad told her.

Troy looked at him funny, "We are talking about Gabriella. She would like beat the shit out of me."

"I'm gonna help you." Chad told his best friend.

Troy groaned, "Oh God."


	12. Chapter 12

"He has a new girlfriend." Gabriella sobbed to her best guy friend, Josh. She was at his house venting her feelings.

Josh looked up from his cell phone in shock, "Really?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped her eyes, "The new girl Lea. I did my research. She's tall and blonde and she has great hair and blue eyes and big boobs. She has a Australian accent. And she _volunteers_."

"How do you know all of this?" Josh asked.

Gabriella sat down, "Lola was at the Dairy Queen with Marcus and she saw them _together. _He_ kissed her."_

Josh sighed, "G, I've known you since we were 3. And you're much better than she sounds. You may not be super tall but you've got pretty brown eyes, long brown hair, a very faint accent. And have you forgotten how much charity work you do? And you're boobs aren't exactly small."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah I read to four year olds but she's a candy striper and volunteers with elderly homes."

Josh snorted, "People actually still do that? Its so 90's."

"That's not the point." Gabriella exclaimed with frustration. "Its been a good two weeks and he moves on to some random whore."

"I hate to sound insensitive but Troy tried to fight for your stubborn ass, but you pushed him away." Josh told her insensitively.

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "We've known each other for 13 and a half years and you still can't tell when I'm lying? Of course I will never get over Troy. I l…" Gabriella stopped before she said she loved Troy. She wouldn't say that to anyone.

"Then take him back." Josh said. This was all pretty simple to him.

Gabriella shook her head, "It's not that simple Josh."

Josh stood up, "Let's go to the mall. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I don't want to go the mall, Joshua. Have you lost your damn mind?" Gabriella shrieked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to get out of this funk."

**~With Troy~**

"So it is working?" Chad asked. They were sitting in Chad's living room watching ESPN.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen Gabriella in a few days."

"So do you think she will believe you and Leah are dating?" Chad questioned.

"She better." Troy demanded. "But I don't want to be mean and just dump her when and if Gabriella and I get back together."

"It will be all better when you and Gabriella get back together though. Leah will move on." Chad stated.

Troy sat down, "What if Gabriella decides to move on?" He asked. He was starting to hate Chad's plan more and more every day. "Nice plan, Chad."

Chad sighed, "Can you just trust me."

Troy shook his head, "Not really. Your plans usually fail."

Chad held his hand out, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Troy asked in a cautious tone.

"You and Leah are going to the mall together and you _are_ going to have fun with her." Chad said, snatching Troy's iPhone out of his hand. "I'm going to send Leah a text saying you two are going to meet at the mall in 15 minutes." He sends Leah the text and throws Troy his phone.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Who said I wanted to go shopping?" He asked.

"You just did…in that text message I just sent." Chad said in a duh tone. "I'll see you later. Go have fun with your new girlfriend."

Troy just stood up and walked towards the door, "Bye."

**~At The Mall~**

"Ok what do you want to buy?" Josh asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'd rather be in my bed sleeping my life away."

"I'm ready to slap you." Josh told her in an annoyed tone.

"I'll slap you…" Gabriella was cut off by bumping into someone and falling. "I'm sorry." She looked up and saw Troy and his new girlfriend. "Ugh."

Leah shook her head, "Its my fault." She picked her phone out and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Leah. We have classes together but we've never formally met"

Gabriella just looked at her hand, "I'm Gabriella. Troy's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh. You're the girl he told me about." Leah said. "Well its nice to meet you."

"You too. Well bye." Gabriella and Josh walk off.

Leah turned to Troy, "She seems nice."

Troy snorts, "Whatever. Gabriella is a Praying Mantis who thrives on other peoples' failures and insecurities. Don't get too close."

**~With Gabriella~**

"I told you she was pretty." Gabriella said walking into Sephora.

"Yeah but she's the rebound chick." Josh encouraged. "Now buy something so we can go."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "She's so sweet its sad."

Josh raised his eyebrow, "Why were so hasty to her?"

"Because I can be." Gabriella snapped. "Look I think I just want to go home." She was about to leave but Josh grabbed her arm.

"No. That just makes you look weak. You and I were supposed to be having fun today so don't let two people ruin it for you." Josh pleaded. His persuasion must have worked because Gabriella handed held her hand out for money.

"Fine. You said you were paying though." Gabriella reminded him.

Josh hugged her, "Good job. You and I are going to have fun."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was putting her bag into her locker when Leah walked up to her, "Hi."

"Hi." Gabriella said without looking at Leah.

"I was thinking maybe we could be friends." Leah suggested.

Gabriella turned to look at her, "Why would I be friends with you?"

Leah shrugged, "Well I date Troy, and you used to date Troy. We have some common ground."

"Being friends with my ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend just sounds awkward and confusing. That also means you would probably want to talk about Troy which is something I do not want to do." Gabriella informed her.

"I just thought it would be a good idea." Leah said in a soft voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed her locker, "You thought wrong, hon." She walks off to science leaving Leah standing there.

**~At Lunch~**

Sharpay sat next to Gabriella in the library and put her book down, "Ok what was with the mini catfight in the hall this morning?"

Gabriella shrugged, "That was no catfight. Leah asked to be my friend and I politely said no."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "That was not polite, Montez. You shut her down so fast she barely had time to blink."

"I have a sly feeling that she is a phony." Gabriella said.

Sharpay shook her head, "Don't do anything to her."

"I mean she sounds too perfect. Its not normal." Gabriella protested.

"I guess." Sharpay agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip, "I don't know. But I want to destroy every morsel of confidence that girl owns until she is just a shell of what she used to be."


	13. Chapter 13

"I think I might try out for the dance team." Leah told Troy while they were sitting in his basement.

Troy chuckled, "Good one Leah."

Leah looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, "I'm actually thinking about trying out."

Troy sat back, "You do know that Gabriella is the captain of the dance team, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Leah said.

"And you said she was mean to you a few days ago." Troy argued.

Leah nodded, "Yeah but she was probably taken back by me. I'd be caught off guard. She seems nice if you get to know her."

Troy looked at her with confusion all over his face, "You do remember what I said about her being a Praying Mantis? And an evil bitch?"

"I don't know how you guys were ever able to date." Leah said shaking her head.

Troy shrugged, "She's always been evil. She glued my mouth together when we were 5."

Leah laughed, "Oh really? Well I don't think she will glue my mouth together tomorrow."

"You never know." Troy told her.

**~The Next Day~**

Lola sat back in her chair and groaned, "God how long have we been here?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Its been like an hour." She pulls something out of her purse. "Its too long."

Gabriella's friend, Tina, looked her at, "What is that?"

"Tina this is a flask. People usually keep alcohol in them." Gabriella said, speaking in a slow voice. "Next person please."

Leah steps up and waves shyly, "Hi. Since I didn't have enough time to get a routine down I will just show you a video of me back in Australia." She places her laptop in front of Gabriella and presses play.

Gabriella sat there watching a video of Leah dancing to My Love by Justin Timberlake. She was a solid 4 out of 10. Gabriella closed the laptop and yawned, "You're done here."

Leah's eyebrows knitted together, "Excuse me?"

"Would you like me to sugarcoat things or tell you honestly?" Gabriella asked her.

Leah shrugged, "I guess you can sugarcoat things."

Gabriella looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "I'm gonna go with being honest. Your moves were so bland and horrible to my eyes it almost made me want to cry. And I only saw like a minute of the monstrosity you called a video. It amazes me that for the slightest fraction of a second, you thought you would be able to make my team. I suggest that you take lessons." She told her in a harsh way.

Leah wiped a tear that had fallen, "Oh. Well thanks you anyway."

Troy, who saw the whole thing, grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her out of her seat. Gabriella shoved him, "What the hell, Bolton?"

"Why are you such a bitch?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well its way more fun than being nice. But people say my honesty is bitchiness."

Troy groaned, "You're evil. Leah is crying."

Gabriella shrugged, "If she can't take criticism, than she really shouldn't be trying out for my team."

"Look she's good." Troy protested.

Gabriella let out a hearty laugh, "God you're stupid and blind. The girl is awful. Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to lie to her. But lying to your girlfriends is something you are pretty good at doing."

Troy winced. It was like she poured salt onto a wound. "Look don't be mean to her because you hate me."

Gabriella slapped Troy on the shoulder, "Don't flatter yourself. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. You're so guilty, you think everything I do goes back to you. Now your girlfriend is dismissed and so are you." Troy walked off and Gabriella went back to her seat.

Lola leaned close to her sister, "What was that?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy getting on my nerves. I can't believe I ever slept with him. I want to puke."

Lola laughed, "Leah was the last girl right?"

Gabriella nodded. She looked at the mats, chairs, and table and laughed, "Yeah. I'll leave this for next period to clean up."

**~During Lunch~**

"I think the reason Gabriella rejected me is because you and I are dating." Leah told Troy. She had been thinking a lot about why Gabriella was so hasty to her. "That's the reason she doesn't like me."

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella is just mean."

Leah turned to look at Troy, "Maybe we should break up."

"Why?" Troy asked, his blue eyes getting big.

"I cant spend the rest of my time here being hated by Gabriella because of you. Maybe you two should work out whatever happened between you two in the past before you enter a relationship with someone else."

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella is bitter. Just ignore her."

Leah gave him a hug, "It's a little more complicated than that. I know you really like me but you belong with Gabriella."

Troy snorted, "No I don't. We are like Coca Cola and Pop Rocks. I don't want to be with her."

Leah got up, "I'll see you around Troy." She leaves the table they were sitting at and Troy slammed his head on the table. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Chad standing next to him.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

Troy lifted his head, "Leah dumped me. Because of Gabriella."

Chad sat down, "Really? How?"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella is just mean for no reason and she's really mean to Leah."

"I guess my plan did fail." Chad said glumly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Troy snapped, "You are not allowed to help with my love life ever again."

Chad chuckled, "Don't worry because I wont be helping out any more."

**~After School~**

Gabriella was in her bathroom, trying to peel the rest of her facial mask off when she heard someone enter her bedroom, "Angelo get out."

Troy cleared his throat, "Its me, Montez."

Gabriella walked out of her bedroom, "Who let you in here?"

"Your housekeeper, Gloria, let me in." Troy answered. He sat down on the edge of Gabriella's bed. "Can we talk please?"

Gabriella shrugged, "About what Troy?"

"You drove Leah away from me." Troy told her.

Gabriella sat down, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You're meddling ass made her dump me." Troy snapped.

Gabriella scoffed, "I didn't force her to dump you. Get a clue."

"You did it indirectly." Troy almost yelled.

Gabriella laughed, "You are really wasting my time. But I'm surprised she left you so quickly."

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "Why are you so mean? Leah didn't do anything to you."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Because I want you to feel the same pain I felt when I found out that you only asked me out on a dare. Something I like to call revenge."

"How do you know I haven't been hurt like that?" Troy asked her.

"You've felt broken, useless, betrayed, used, confused? Like Mike Tyson punched a huge hole into your chest? Like the one person you thought cared, turned out to be a total fake?" Gabriella said, wiping a tear, leaving a green smudge on her finger. "I really doubt it, Troy."

Troy eyes softened a bit, "Gabriella I'm sorry but you can't be so bitter."

Gabriella jumped up, "Pardon me if I'm still a little pissed at you. I think I have the right. And I also think you should leave."

Troy stood up, "Ok." He makes his way towards the door. "See you around." He starts walking down the stairs.

**~Later That Night~**

"So he came here and you two fought?" Lola asked, summarizing what her sister just told her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah." She wiped more of her tears of her eyes, "That bastard knows how to make me cry."

Lola gave her sister a hug, "Maybe you're so broken up because you're in love with Troy."

Gabriella laughed, "I actually thought that for a moment to but being in love shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't hate Troy as much as I do. I shouldn't love him if almost cusses me out two times in one day."

Lola shrugged, "You're Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. You two aren't meant to be normal."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella was sitting on Sharpay's bed on Friday night trying to drown out the sounds of everyone else in the room. Sharpay decided she was going to throw a girls' night to get Gabriella into a better mood. It wasn't helping

"Gabi you have to do something. Moping around is not healthy." Sharpay informed her.

Gabriella sat up, "What do you guys want to do?"

Kelsi shrugged, "Lets watch a movie."

Sharpay nodded, "Yes. I want to watch something funny." She starts going through her stack of DVD's. "How about Scary Movie?"

Gabriella nodded, "I love that movie."

"Good." Sharpay told her popping the movie into the DVD player.

**~An Hour Later~**

"Ok I made popcorn." Gabriella said walking back into Sharpay's bedroom.

Sharpay grabbed the bowl, "Thank you." Her phone vibrates.

**Zeke: Wassup?**

Taylor leans over, "Who was that?"

"My secret boyfriend." Sharpay replies playfully. "Its just Zeke." She sends a quick reply.

**Sharpay: hanging w/ the usual people**

**Zeke: well me and the guys are about to come over**

**Sharpay: NO!**

**Zeke: y not?**

**Sharpay: well Gabriella is over here to get her mind offa Troy. It wont help if Troy is my house!**

**Zeke: too late**

**Sharpay: what do u mean**

All of a sudden the guys burst into Sharpay's room and sat down.

"Hey guys." Chad said, dipping his and into the bowl.

Taylor looked up, "Why are you guys here?"

"Because we want to be." Jason said, as if it was pretty obvious.

Sharpay sat up, "Zeke I want to talk to you." She pulled his shirt and dragged him into the hallway. "Why the hell are you here?"

Zeke shrugged, "Look I have a really good plan."

"Elaborate on those plans Zeke." Sharpay demanded.

"Ok we are going to force Troy and Gabriella to talk to each other." Zeke told her excitedly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Are you forgetting they are the two most stubborn people on the planet Earth? We couldn't force them to drink water if we were all dying in the desert."

Zeke groaned, "Look trust me on this. I have everything under control." He whispers his plan into her ear before walking back into her bedroom. "Ok so we are going to have a scavenger hunt in Sharpay's closet." He takes pieces of paper out of his pocket and passes them around. "The first one to find their item gets whatever they want."

"Food." Chad said simply. He walks into the closet and starts searching. Then he remembered what Zeke told him and paused. He leans over to Taylor and whispers the plan into her ear, who whispers it to Kelsi.

Gabriella turns around, Why aren't you guys in the closet?" She asked. She and Troy were the only two people playing the game.

Chad smiled, "We do this because we love you."

Gabriella looks at him strangely, "What?" Chad and Zeke close the double doors to Sharpay's closet and stick an old baseball bat through the door handles.

Troy tries to open the door but its stuck, "What the fuck. The door is stuck."

Zeke chuckles, "We know. Now we are going to go bowling and then go get some pizza."

"WHAT?" Gabriella yelled. "You are not going to leave us locked in here."

"Sorry Gabi." Sharpay says. "We love you though."

"Consider yourselves dead to me." Gabriella replies. "Get me out of this fucking closet." She hears a door slam shut.

Troy sits down, "I can not believe they just left us in here."

Gabriella sat down across from Troy, "I can. They love being counselors."

Troy nodded, "How long do you think they're going to keep us in here?"

Gabriella shrugged, "A few hours."

"This all better be a joke." Troy told her. "They better come back in here and let us out."

Gabriella pats her pockets for her phone, "Ugh I left my phone on Sharpay's dresser."

Troy chuckles, "Silly Gabi. I always have my cell phone." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "I thought you would be more prepared Montez."

Gabriella took the phone and threw the phone at Troy's face, "Its dead asshole."

Troy groaned in pain as he picked his phone up, "My bad."

"I ask for one day away from you and I get stuck with you." Gabriella complained.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Please."

"I could be doing something better with my life right now." Gabriella added.

Troy cackled, "This is the most interesting thing you've done in a while. Your life has been boring since we broke up."

Gabriella smirked, "Keeping tabs on me Bolton? You act like your social calendar is full."

"You don't know what I do." Troy snapped.

"Don't get your big boy panties in a twist Bolton." Gabriella jokes.

Troy mimicked her laughter, "Shut up."

**~Two Hours Later~**

Gabriella was ready to break the door in. She had been throwing things at the door for the past hour now. "I hate my life."

Troy yawned, "I am so tired. And I feel like a caged animal."

"Go to sleep then." Gabriella told him.

"I can't because I'm hungry." Troy whined.

Gabriella smiled, "I have mints." She pulls a pack of mints out of the pockets of her sweat pants. "But there is only one mint."

Troy sighs, "Montez can I please have it?"

Gabriella smiles, "I don't think so, Bolton."

Troy pouts, "Please."

Gabriella was about to put the mint in her mouth when Troy lunged at her. The mint end up flying out of Gabriella's hand and rolling somewhere. "Look what you did dumbass." Gabriella shrieks. "I hate you."

Troy smiles, "You say that a lot."

"Because its true." Gabriella replies honestly.

Troy raises his eyebrow, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

That question caught Gabriella off guard. It took her a moment to reply, "You."

Troy smirks, "Yeah right."

Gabriella regained her composure, "Why do you care so much? You moved on remember? And trust me, I hate you with every fiber in my being."

"You give me nightmares." Troy replies. "Forget Ghostface or Freddy Kruger; I get Gabriella."

Gabriella cackles, "Either way you're dreaming about me."

Troy snorts, "Don't flatter yourself."

Gabriella smiles, "Don't worry. I'm not."

"Sure." Troy says sarcastically. "Why don't you just get it over with and kiss me."

Gabriella laughs, "Please."

"How did we ever start dating?" Troy asked. "Spending time in here with you makes me remember how God awful you are."

Gabriella shrugs, "Chad dared you to."

Troy shook his head, "No. I'm still trying to figure out why I asked you out again. Don't get me wrong you're hot and all but you make my skin crawl."

"Oh yeah. Ladies love to here that." Gabriella remarks.

Troy smirks, "You aren't anyone I'm trying to impress."

"Answer your question." Gabriella orders.

Troy turns to her in confusion, "Are you high? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you ask me out again" Gabriella asked. "And be honest with me this time."

Troy shrugs, "Because you seemed cool. I had never seen the cool side of you."

Gabriella nods, "Because since the day we met, we've always hated each other. You broke my Barbie."

"I never really meant to break the head off of your stupid doll, Montez." Troy told her.

Gabriella turns to Troy "What?"

Troy sighs, "I wasn't intentionally trying to break the damn doll. Sorry I stepped on it. I was going to apologize but you fucked my basketball up so World War III began."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hand, "Why didn't you just tell me that?'

"Well you pissed me off so I felt like you didn't deserve to know the truth." Troy answers.

"Things could have been much different if you would have just told me it was an accident." Gabriella told Troy. "We could have actually been friends."

Troy shrugs, "I guess fate didn't want us to be friends. Can we be friends now?"

This time Gabriella looks at him weirdly, "Excuse me?"

"Well we don't have to be the best of friends but can we at least stop the fighting?" Troy asks. "It takes up too much energy." He sticks out his hand for Gabriella to shake.

Gabriella sighs and shakes Troy's hand, "Ok. We can be friends."


	15. Chapter 15

"Me and Montez have decided to be friends." Troy told his older brother.

"With benefits?" Marcus added.

Troy shook his head, "No we have stopped arguing and are going to be friends."

Marcus sat down on Troy's bed, "But no sex?"

"No Marcus. We aren't going to have sex." Troy answered.

Marcus laughed, "That won't work."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"You and Montez are meant to be enemies with benefits or totally dating." Marcus answered.

Troy rolled his eyes, " We are going to try to be friends now."

Marcus patted his brothers shoulder, "Well good luck with that. You're going to need it."

**~With Gabriella~**

"So we decided to be friends." Gabriella said. She had just explained the whole story to her brother.

Angelo laughed, "Ha that's funny."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "And we were locked in that closet for like 5 hours. I was hungry and I had to pee when I finally broke the door down. I owe Sharpay like 200 bucks to get that fixed."

Lola poked her head into Angelo's bedroom, "Guys we're going out to dinner."

"Where?" Angelo asked.

Lola shrugged, "I don't know. But everyone's coming."

**~At The Restaurant ~**

After debating on where to go everyone decided on a restaurant that had a karaoke stage. Everyone was giving Troy and Gabriella weird looks because they weren't fighting

"Ok you two, what's going on?" Greg asked with a very suspicious tone.

Gabriella looked up from her menu, "What are you talking about dad?"

"Well you and my son have not started the string of cuss words yet." Jack answered.

Troy chuckled, "Well father, Montez and I have decided to stop arguing and be…friends." Troy told everyone. As soon as the words came out of his mouth everyone started laughing. "What's so funny about that?"

"Sweetheart I find that very hard to believe." Cristina said, still laughing.

Troy smirked, "Well we could argue. I find that much more entertaining."

Gabriella was about to reply when she saw a tall, blonde girl. Oh no. It couldn't be…

"Hi." Leah said. Her Australian accent oozing sweetness.

"Leah. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, trying to restrain from screaming.

Leah sat down next to Troy, 'Well Troy invited me."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah he told me you two were friends now and we should give this thing another try."

Troy smiled an put his arm around both girls, "Yeah. Isn't this great? My friend and girlfriend?"

Marcus snorted, "You must high off your ass to be sounding _this_ stupid. You guys call me the dumb one."

Gabriella scoffed, "Are you forgetting how nice and cordial I am?"

Leah turned her head, "Ooh they have a karaoke bar. Gabriella are you up for singing?"

"I'm not much of a singer. I'm a _dancer_." Gabriella said, making sure to bring up the fact that she was a much better dance than Leah.

"Well just because you cant sing doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun." Leah told her.

Angelo gasped. "Whoa there ladies. Lets not…"

Gabriella cut Angelo off, "Are you challenging me?"

Leah shrugged innocently, "Maybe."

"I've never lost anything before in my life." Gabriella replied.

"You lost Troy." Leah said smugly. Troy spit out his water and everyone gasped.

Gabriella jumped up, "You want to challenge me? Bring it on. Keep talking shit and I'll have you crying again."

Leah motioned towards the stage, "Lets go."

Both girls made their way towards the stage. Leah whispered the song name, "Hope you brought you're A game Montez. I'm an excellent singer.

The music to the song started playing and Gabriella laughed, "Nice song sweetie."

**Leah: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute**

**Gabriella: Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**

**Leah: Yeah, you do too but, umm,I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you,you know his name**

**Gabriella: Oh, yeah definitely I know his name**

**Leah : I just wanted to let you know he's mine**

**Gabriella : Huh..no no, he's mine**

**Both:**

**You need to give it about it's not hard to see,**

**the boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused**

**he belongs to me**

**the boy is mine**

**Leah : I think it's time we got this straight****, **

**let's sit and talk face to face**

**there is no way you could mistake**

**him for your man,**

**Are you insane?**

**Gabriella: See I know that you may be**

**just a bit jealous of me**

**'cause you're blind if you can't see**

**that his love is all in me**

**Leah: See I tried to hesitate,**

**I didn't want to say what he told said without me**

**he couldn't make it through the day,**

**ain't that a shame**

**Gabriella :Well maybe you misunderstood,**

**Plus I can't see how he could**

**wanna take his time **

**and that's all of my love was all it took**

**Both:**

**You need to give it**

**had about enough**

**it's not hard to see,the boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused**

**he belongs to me**

**the boy is mine**

**Gabriella: Must you do the things you do?**

**You keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know it's me not you**

**And if you didn't know it, girl it's true. **

**Leah: I think that you should realize,**

**And try to understand why**

**He is a part of my life**

**I know it's killing you inside **

**Gabriella : You can say what you wanna say **

**what we have you can't take **

**from the truth you can't escape.**

**I can tell the real from the fake**

**Leah : When will you get the picture?**

**You're the past, I'm the future**

**Get away it's my time to shine**

**if you didn't know the boy is mine**

**Both:**

**You need to give it **

**had about enough**

**it's not hard to see,the boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused **

**he belongs to me, the boy is mine **

It didn't seem like the girls were reading off the prompter anymore. The were both nose to nose screaming at each other.

**Leah: You can't destroy this love I've found**

**Your silly games I won't allow**

**The boy is mine without a doubt**

**You might as well throw in the towel**

**Gabriella: What makes you think that he wants you,**

**when I'm the one that brought him to**

**The special place that's in my heart,**

**he was my love right from the start**

**Both:**

**You need to give it up**

**had about enough**

**it's not hard to see, the boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you,****seem to be coonfused**

**he belongs to me**

**the boy is mine.**

**You need to give it up**

**had about enough**

**it's not hard to see, the boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused**

**he belongs to me**

**the boy is mine**

**Leah: He belongs to me **

**Gabriella: The boy is mine, not yours **

**Leah: But mine!**

**Gabriella: Not yours!**

**Leah: But mine!**

**Gabriella: Not yours!**

**Leah: But mine!**

**Gabriella: ****I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused**

**he belongs to me**

**the boy is mine. **

"Insecure much?" Gabriella asked laughing once the song was over.

"Jealous much?" Leah asked back. They sat back down.

Gabriella shook her head, "Of you? Of course not. I'd sooner be jealous of Troy's goldfish."

Troy slammed his hand down on the desk, "Ok ladies lets calm down."

"Shut up." Gabriella barked. "This doesn't involve you."

Troy just looked at her, "Yeah it does Montez."

"It doesn't if I say it doesn't." Gabriella shot back.

"Well your yelling at my girlfriend." Troy told her

Before Leah could even speak Gabriella put her hand in front of Leah's face, "Please your girlfriend is now dismissed."

"Wait!" Sharpay yelled. "Both of you need to shut up because the entire restaurant is staring at you."

"I don't care." Gabriella said before she and Troy started arguing again.

Jack signaled a waiter over to there table, "We'd like a check please."

**~Later That Night~**

"So much for that friend thing." Gabriella said, sarcastically.

Lola laughed, "You two were getting along until Leah got there."

Gabriella nodded, "I know." Gabriella's phone buzzed on the living room table. She picked it up and opened the unread text message.

**Troy: sorry bout earlier**

**Gabriella: me 2**

**Troy: lets start over**

**Gabriella: u r actually serious about this friend thing?**

**Troy: yeah. I think we should give it a try**

Gabriella smiled and showed Lola the text message. "Aw that's sweet." Lola cooed.

**Gabriella: see u at school tomorrow, friend!**

**Troy: goodnight**

**~The End~**

**Yeah so Leah's back to stir up more drama. Lets hope the bickering between her and Gabriella doesn't lead to violence!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok Bolton what do you want? Gabriella asked walking into his bedroom. Its was Friday evening and she was having her 5:00 nap when Troy called her.

Troy smiled, "I want to hang out with you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're so cheesy. It is 5:31. You know I usually take naps around this time."

"You're such an old lady." Troy teased.

"It keeps me from snapping on people." Gabriella defended, sitting down on Troy's bed. She hadn't been in his room since the were dating and it was kind of uncomfortable.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella, "I think we should talk about last night."

Gabriella frowned, "I'd rather not."

"Its been on my mind all day." Troy told her.

Gabriella sighed, "Leah pulled that little stunt on purpose. And you stood up for her."

Troy just stared at her, "Well she's my girlfriend. I had to."

"Are you blaming me?" Gabriella accused.

Troy shook his head, "No but you were yelling at her."

Gabriella gasped, "You are blaming me. You jerk."

Troy groaned, "Montez stop putting words in my mouth." He ordered.

"Stop making it so easy." Gabriella replied.

"Of course you would be jealous of Leah." Troy snapped.

Gabriella laughed, "Why does everyone think I'm jealous of Leah?"

"Well if everyone can see it, it must be true." Troy said.

"Ever think that she might be jealous of me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed, "Why would she be jealous of you? You're just the friend. She's actually my girlfriend."

Those words stung Gabriella more than she thought they would. Instead of responding like she normally would, Gabriella just put her shoes back on. "Gabriella I'm sorry."

"You knew what you saying when you said it." Gabriella replied, not looking into his eyes. "But what are you talking to me for? Go comfort your girlfriend because you're so worried about her."

Troy sighed, "I didn't mean to say it. You know I like you."

Gabriella turned to face Troy, "You don't care. You don't care about the fact that I _was _your girlfriend. Or that I gave everything I had to you or the fact that I told you everything. I'll always be the friend or the girl who slept with you or the bitch you've hated since we were 4. Leah's now the girlfriend." She said, rambling. What she was saying wasn't making much sense to her but it had been on her brain for a long time and if she hadn't of said anything, she would have punched the wall. "Maybe I am a little jealous because I actually thought I…, " Gabriella swallowed every ounce of pride she had before she continued, "I think I'm in love with you. But us didn't matter to you. It never mattered. All that mattered was that you won the bet."

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "I do care. And I do remember. But its in the past. I'm trying to move on."

Gabriella got up, "Yeah. We broke up three weeks ago." She gets up and leaves.

Marcus saw Gabriella leave so he walked into Troy's bedroom, "I thought you said you weren't gonna sleep with her anymore."

Troy laid back, "I put my foot in my mouth…a couple of times."

Marcus laughed and sat down, "What did you say?"

"I forgot Gabriella was my girlfriend and that behind her wall, she actually has feeling." Troy answered.

"You are an idiot." Marcus told his brother. "What exactly did you say."

"Well we were semi-arguing and I told her Leah wouldn't be jealous of her because she's just a friend." Troy replied.

Marcus gasped, "You don't ever say that ever again in your life. You just made a huge mistake say that."

Troy groaned, "I know. I feel stupid now."

"Well you should feel stupid because you are stupid. Last night it was bringing Leah to dinner and now you're being mean to Gabriella." Marcus said, making Troy feel like an even bigger asshole.

Troy sat up, "She told me she was in love with me."

Marcus gasped, "Did you say it back?"

"Of course not." Troy replied. "It scared the hell out of me, though. It was like a shark showing emotions."

"See. A totally harmless day turned into this." Marcus pointed out. "You and Gabriella can't be friends."

Troy snorted, "I don't think we are going to be friends after today."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"He actually said that to you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella just told her the whole story and she could see why Gabriella is so upset.

Gabriella nodded, "God I am so stupid. Troy and I can't be friends. We couldn't even be nice to each other when we were actually dating."

"That jerk." Lola said.

_**And I hate how much I love you, boyI can't stand how much I need youAnd I hate how much I love you, boyBut I just can't let you goAnd I hate that I love you so**_

"Are you fucking kidding me Lola? That's your ringtone?" Gabriella asked her sister.

"I like this song and its not my fault that it fits so perfectly into your life." Lola said defensively.

Gabriella put her head down on her kitchen table, "I'm so stupid. I actually told him I was in love with him."

Lola rubbed her sister's back, "That was one of the dumbest things you could have ever done. And I'm saying that in the nicest way that I can."

Gabriella shoved her sister, "Thanks Lola. I've always loved your sentimental words."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Well mom is working right now so I'm the best you got."

Sharpay shrugged, "Maybe it would be best if you just ripped the bandage off. Quit Troy cold turkey."

Gabriella laughed, "I've tried doing that. He's like a magnet or a boomerang. I couldn't if I wanted to and I've wanted to."

"I thought you guys were starting to get along." Sharpay said.

Gabriella nodded, "We were. Until he brings up the name of the devil. Something inside of me just snaps." Her phone rings and without looking at caller I.D., she answered, "What?"

"Montez I'm…" Gabriella hung up before Troy could finish apologizing. She didn't want to hear his bullshit apologies anymore.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Troy what's the matter?" Leah asked. She had walked into Troy's house to find him all upset looking.

"Gabriella and I had a fight." Troy said.

Leah sighed, "Troy you're holding on to the past."

_Gabriella thinks I'm not holding on enough. _Troy thinks. "She told me she loved me."

Leah's smile faded, "Lets not focus on Gabriella anymore. Lets just be Troy and Leah. And forget that whole 'I love you' thing." Leah was able to keep a smile but on the inside, she was plotting to hurt Gabriella slowly and painfully.

Troy nodded, "You're right. No more Gabriella."

**~Next Monday~**

Gabriella had successfully managed to ignore the rest of Troy's attempts to talk to her. She and Kelsi were walking to homeroom when Leah shoved her into a locker. Gabriella turned around, "Bitch what the hell is your problem?"

"Keep your grimy hands off my boyfriend." Leah spat shoving Gabriella. "Do it again and we're going to have problems.

Gabriella was sick off the shoving. Instead of responding to Leah, Gabriella pounced on her. They ended up sliding across the hallway floor. Gabriella was now regretting wearing a v-neck top, because Leah had managed to scratch her chest. Gabriella punched Leah square in the jaw.

Troy and Chad were walking down the hallway when they saw the two girls fighting. They pushed the crowd of guys away and broke the two girls up. "Chad let me go." Gabriella ordered.

Chad shook his head, "No."

"Troy let Leah go. I'm fine. Please." Gabriella begged. Chad let her go and she body slammed her into the locker. Leah got a hold of Gabriella's hair and pulled it. Gabriella started delivering a string of vicious strikes to Leah's face and head. It was apparent that if they let Gabriella continue, Leah was going to get hurt. Principle Matsui and Jack had to pull the girls off of each other this time.

**~In The Principle's Office~**

Matsui sat down, "Ok Gabriella, you're parents are on their way."

Gabriella looked at her nails, "Ok."

"So after Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth pulled you and Leah apart, why did you continue to fight her?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Because I wasn't done hitting her." Gabriella replied.

Taken back by her bluntness, Mr. Matsui decided to move on, "Well I'm going to have to suspend you."

Gabriella laughed, "No you aren't."

Mr. Matsui raised his eyebrow, "Why won't I do that?"

"Because Leah started the fight. It was natural instinct to hit back. You can't punish me for something that wasn't my fault." Gabriella told him.

Greg and Cristina burst into Matsui's office, "Mija are you alright?" Cristina asked. She noticed the scar on her daughter's chest, "What happened?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Leah scratched me."

Greg sat down next to Gabriella, "I want to know why this Leah girl is attacking my daughter randomly in the hallway."

Mr. Matsui shrugged, "Over a Mr. Troy Bolton."

"Troy has nothing to do with this." Gabriella said. "Leah is just an insecure little girl."

Cristina also sat down, "Is my daughter getting punished?"

Mr. Matsui nodded, "5 day suspension."

Greg hook his head, "That won't be happening. My daughter is just a victim in this. If anything, Leah should be getting expelled."

"Well Mr. Montez, your daughter didn't have to fight back. She chose to fight." Mr. Matsui protested.

"You are not going to suspend my daughter for something that she did not start." Greg stated. "Unless you want this to go to the school board, it should all just disappear."

Matsui raised his eyebrow, "Mr. Montez are you threatening me?"

Greg shrugged, "No. But incase you didn't know, I'm a lawyer. I get paid a lot of money to argue with people. And I'm very good at my job. I just want to let you know that this is one fight that I guarantee you won't win."

"Well Gabriella I guess you should head back to class." Mr. Matsui said, a little frightened.

Gabriella smiled and got up. When she reached the hall, she saw Troy and Chad sitting down waiting to go to the office. Gabriella approached them with a smile so sweet, it made sugar seem sour, "Tell your girlfriend to watch her back. I'm out for blood now. And forget about my little moment of vulnerability." And with that she walked off to class.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Gabriella walked into school and everyone went into hush mode. Nothing could be heard but people's hushed whispers. Gabriella rolled her eyes, _Another rumor. _She thought.

"Do you think its Troy's?" She heard a guy whisper.

"Man she's like the ultimate MILF." A freshman told his friends.

Troy popped out of nowhere and pulled Gabriella into an empty classroom, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Gabriella got her arm out of Troy's grip, "What the fuck are talking about?"

Troy sat down, "Leah told me she heard you puking in the bathroom yesterday. Are you pregnant?"

"No." Gabriella said laughing.

"You would tell me if it was my baby right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not having your baby. I'm not having a baby period." She said in a voice that she used for kindergarteners. "I thought you'd have more…class. By feeding into that ridiculous rumor, you gave Leah a little bit more power. And I was throwing up because I drank NyQuil and a can of Red Bull." She walks out of the classroom.

**~During Lunch~**

"Gabi how are you not freaking out?" Sharpay asked. "I think I'm freaking out for you."

Gabriella shrugged, "Because freaking out will make Leah feel good about herself. I hate that bitch and I'm not giving her any satisfaction."

Kelsi nodded, "I cant believe she would stoop that low. Pregnant?"

"I know. I can't help but laugh because its so stupid." Gabriella joked. "And Troy actually believed her. That part kind of makes me mad."

Taylor laughed," "Well Troy is a guy."

"Yeah but Troy knows me." Gabriella said, "He hangs onto Leah's every damn word like she's an angel or some shit. And I probably would have told him if I was pregnant."

"Yeah. I guess." Kelsi agreed.

One of Gabriella's friends from the dance team, Cassidy, walked up to their table, "Gabriella Mrs. Martinez wants you."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "What? Why?"

Cassidy shrugged, "She said its very important."

Gabriella got up, "I'll be right back." She gets up and walks to Coach Martinez's office.

Coach Martinez was the female equivalent of coach Bolton. She managed and coached all of the female sports team and was way meaner and stricter. Gabriella sat down.

"Gabriella a little birdie told me that you are with child.' Coach Martinez said, clearly upset.

Gabriella shook her head, "Coach…"

Coach Martinez put her hand up, "Gabriella this is shocking. Especially coming from you. And yesterday you tried to murder Leah with your bare hands. This is unacceptable behavior for captain of the dance , softball, and soccer teams."

Gabriella was afraid of where this conversation was going, "What are you trying to say?"

"You're suspended from all sports activities until further notice." Coach Martinez told her.

Gabriella felt a tear go down her cheek, "You cant do that."

Coach nodded, "Yes I can. Leah will be taking over your spot on the dance team."

Gabriella gasped, "She isn't even on the team."

"She put me on this morning." Gabriella heard Leah say. She waltzed into the office and sat down. "She actually liked my dancing."

Coach Martinez shrugged, "She isn't at your level of expertise, Gabriella, but she has potential."

Gabriella blinked back her tears. She wouldn't give Leah the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Dancing has been my life since I was two years old."

Leah smiled innocently, "Well once you pop that baby out, I might let you back on."

"I'M NOT HAVING A BABY!" Gabriella screamed.

"You were puking yesterday." Leah stated.

"I'm sick you stupid bitch." Gabriella argued. "You're just jealous of me. No matter what you do, Troy will always come back to me. I'm the girl he wants to come back to. And the only reason you are in the picture is because I didn't want Troy back. And I can't wait to see you fail as captain."

**~After School~**

Gabriella was sitting on a treadmill at 24 Hour Fitness with Josh when she saw Troy coming towards her, "God what do you want?"

Troy sighed, "I heard about what Coach Martinez did. I'm sorry."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Why are you sorry? Your girlfriend is now captain of dance team."

"I'm sorry about the dance team." Troy said.

"I also got kicked off the softball team and the soccer team. Thanks to your stupid girlfriend." Gabriella added. "But its whatever. And you know what really makes me upset?"

Troy shook his head, "What?"

"You believed that ridiculous bullshit Leah said. I don't want to have kids so I make it pretty apparent to have birth control." Gabriella replied. She started to get up but Troy grabbed her arm. "What do you want?"

Troy sighed, "My family is going out to dinner tonight. Can you come? Please?"

Gabriella got out of Troy's grip, "Where?"

"The Cheesecake Factory." Troy replies. "I'll pick you up."

Gabriella pondered the thought, "Fine."

Troy smirked, "See you there." He walks off.

Gabriella let out a frustrated groan, "I'm giving him way too much satisfaction, aren't I?" She asked.

Josh shrugged, "I have no idea. But you said yes."

Gabriella sat down, "Why does he piss me off so much and then make me forgive him in a heartbeat?"

"Well you are what I like to call a love sick puppy." Josh told her. "And he likes you too because he keeps coming back."

**~Later That Night~**

"Gabriella its nice to see you." Lucille greeted as Gabriella took a seat across from her.

Gabriella smiled, "Its nice to see you too, Lucille."

"I also see you and my son are still friends." Jack said.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "We aren't friends anymore."

Troy turned to her, "We aren't?"

"No." Gabriella stated simply. "I'm just here because you begged me to be here."

Troy frowned, "Oh."

Lucille also frowned, "What happened?"

Gabriella shrugged, "It's a long story." She wasn't in the mood to embarrass Troy and say how big of an ass he is in front of his parents.

"That's unfortunate." Lucille frowned.

Gabriella inhales and nods, "It is."

"That's because Troy is an idiot when it comes to girls." Marcus blurts out.

Troy throws a napkin at his brother, "Shut up."

Jack put his menu down, "Gabriella I'm sorry about today."

"What happened today?" Lucille asked.

"Its all apart of that long story. But to make it short, I'm not on the dance team, softball team, or soccer team anymore." Gabriella explained.

Lucille turns to Jack, "Jack is there anything you can do?"

Jack shook his head, "No. Debra is in charge of all female sports activities."

"I'm kind of over the sad part. I'm one of the best female athletes at my school so I can try something else." Gabriella told them. She was of course lying. "Lets move on."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Troy's car which was parked in Gabriella's driveway. Troy turned to her, "I really am sorry about what Leah did."

Gabriella shrugged, "I've put blood, sweat, and tears into that team and she took it all away from me in one day."

"Now you know to never drink Red Bull and take NyQuil again." Troy said, trying to lighten the mood.

Gabriella looked at him with a glare so cold, it could have frozen hell, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not laughing right. I thought you'd be smart enough not to date another version of Michelle. You have horrible taste in women. Except for me."

Troy chuckled, "I just realized how big of a bitch karma is because you spread a rumor around saying Michelle gave me crabs."

Gabriella laughed, "I guess. But that didn't do anything to your rep. Thanks to Leah, I'm just the pregnant loser."

"I throwing a party tomorrow. My parents are going to Texas for the rest of the week. And of course you're invited." Troy said, winking.

"You remember last time you had a party?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Duh. You got sloppy drunk and threw yourself at me. The start of a legend."

Gabriella snorted, "Please. I only kissed you. And I thought I said we weren't friends anymore."

"We had sex in case you forgot." Troy reminded her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Bolton." She got out of his car and started walking up the steps to her house.

"AND I WAS AMAZING!" Gabriella heard Troy yell out the window as he drove off.

**~The End~**

**And the score is Leah-1; Gabriella-1.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I have a spoiler for the chap: Troy and Gabriella really didn't learn anything from their little slip up in chapter 2! They really need to stop drinking!**

The next afternoon Gabriella was sitting in the gym watching the girls on the dance team get ready for a basketball game they had tomorrow afternoon against West High. Leah was doing a horrible job as new captain and Gabriella was enjoying it.

"She's awful." Lola told her sister.

Gabriella nodded, "I can see."

"And her moves are horrible." Cassidy added on.

Gabriella's friend, Tina grabbed her hand, "You have to come back."

Gabriella wasn't paying much attention. She was looking at Leah, "God look at her thighs. They're awful." She screeched.

"Are you paying attention to us?" Lola asked.

"I mean I could feed the entire city of Barcelona with one of those bad boys." Gabriella ranted.

Tina rolled her eyes, "Look are you coming back. We know you're not pregnant."

Gabriella shook her head, "I want Leah to fail horribly. I want her to come crawling back to me and beg me to help her maintain that very thin shred of dignity or self pride she has left. But I want everyone on the team to hate her first." She smiled, "With the looks of it, I'm going to be captain again in no time."

Leah, who was getting sick of Gabriella, turned to her, "Look lets talk about the big elephant in the room."

Gabriella smirked, "Your talentless demeanor?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "This is a closed practice. No outsiders aloud."

Gabriella stood up and shrugged, "Its ok. I got to go get ready for Troy's party anyway. Lola I'll see you at home." She leaves.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Troy so we have everything for the party?" Marcus asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah Marcus. Why are you taking it so seriously?"

"Because my parties are amazing." Marcus said. "Its like my business."

"You sound so stupid Marcus." Troy told him.

Marcus shrugged, "Thank you." The doorbell rang and Marcus went to go get it, "What's up Montez's?"

Gabriella gave Marcus a hug, "Hi Marcus."

Troy looked at the clock, "You guys are very early."

Lola shook her head, "People's cars are outside. They're about to start coming in."

**~Two Hours Later~**

"Montez you want a drink?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "What do you have?"

Troy snorted, "Everything. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Do you know me? Of course I want something alcoholic. I'm no lightweight."

Troy smirked and poured her a shot of vodka, "I forgot."

Gabriella scanned the room, "So where is Leah? I don't see her."

"She couldn't make it. She said she was feeling sick after dance practice." Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed, "I've seen her routine. Its nothing to be tired over."

Troy glared at her, "Be nice."

Gabriella shrugged, "No promises."

"Do you want to dance?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Don't tell you girlfriend. She might tell everyone I have herpes." She joked.

Troy stood up, "Your secret is safe with me Montez."

Gabriella laughed, "Why is it when your with me and Leah at the same time, you don't act like this?"

Troy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean. Act what way?"

"Like yourself. Fun and laid back. You're always trying to micromanage." Gabriella answered. "You're too young to be this big of a party pooper."

Troy laughed, "Because if I don't say anything, you and Leah are at each other's throats."

Gabriella nodded, "I guess that's true." Gabriella pulls away from Troy and walks back to the bar.

"Montez lets not get crazy here." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled, "I've been a good girl. I can drink or two I f I want to."

Troy sighed, "How many have you had?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I dot know. I had like three beers and two shots of vodka. Since when are you being so responsible?"

"Since you're my friend and you're drunk." Troy replied. He knew he was being a little bit too overprotective.

Gabriella rolled her big brown eyes, "Relax. I'm not drunk. I was fooling you."

Troy eyed her suspiciously, "Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "Trust me. I'm not stupid."

Marcus walked over to them, "Hey guys." He said in a soft voice. It was obvious that he was drunk, "I just wanted to tell you I love you guys and you guys are amazing. You mean the world to me and I'm not saying this because I'm drunk. I don't want you guys to think that." He put his hand on Troy's face, "Listen you are my brother. I think that means we're related or some shit like that."

Troy laughed at his brother, "Yes we're related."

"Holy shit. Your eyes are blue." Marcus pointed out. "My eyes are green."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Your eyes are green. Just like dad's. Lets go find Lola so she can watch you." He helps his brother to the couch where Lola was sitting.

Josh walked up to Gabriella, "So you and Troy are talking? That's nice."

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah. You know how loose I get during parties."

"Don't get too loose." Josh demanded.

Gabriella smiled, "Well I cant promise you anything Joshua."

**~After The Party…~**

Troy put the last bag of trash out in the backyard, "Thanks for helping me clean up. Marcus passed out on his bed before the party ended."

Gabriella sat down, "Its no problem. Marcus usually doesn't get this drunk."

Troy laughed, "Yeah well he thinks it's the last party he is going to throw before he goes to college. He was being all sentimental this morning." He scooted closer to Gabriella.

It took a while to realize how close Troy was to her. When she tried to move back, she realized there was no more room. "Troy back up."

"You're really pretty." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

Troy moved in closer, "Tell me to stop."

"We shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella told him. The gap between them was closing in very fast.

Troy smirked, "That wasn't a no."

Gabriella throat got tight, "You have a girlfriend."

Troy shrugged, "What she doesn't know, wont hurt her."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was sitting in Troy's bed with her head in her hands, "We totally had sex again."

Troy smirked and nodded, "Yeah we did."

"I'm a slut." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed, "What?"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm a horrible person. I am a home wrecker."

Troy snorted, "Montez you are not very good with morning after conversations."

"You have a girlfriend. As much as I hate her, what I did was wrong." Gabriella continued as she rolled out of Troy's bed.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't have sex with me out of revenge. You wanted to as much as I did. And trust me, I did"

Gabriella sighed. Troy was the only person in the world that could make her feel really special and like crap at the same time. "I have to go."

Troy sighed, "Yeah. I got to meet Leah at IHOP in like 90 minutes."

Gabriella scoffed, "You're such a guy. You have absolutely no morals whatsoever." It was obvious he felt no guilt.

Troy shrugged as he put his boxers on, "That's because I don't care as much as you do. Now go out and do whatever you do on Saturdays."

Gabriella tied to shoelace on her Coach tennis shoes and got up, "Talk to you later."

Troy nodded, "See you at the game tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be the one laughing at Leah's crappy dance moves." Gabriella said as she walked out of Troy's bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella sat in her seat at the Chili's listening to Troy rave on and on about Leah. She wanted to puke her guts out. Their families had wanted to trying this bonding thing again.

Marcus, tired of hearing his brother talk, threw his napkin at him. "Man shut the hell up. I'm sick of hearing about the girl."

Lola nodded, "Yeah. You've done much better than her. Much, much better."

Gabriella nodded, "I agree. He did _do_ better. Like last week." Gabriella whispered the last part so the adults wouldn't hear her.

Troy snapped his head around, "Shut up."

"Ok children, lets calm down." Chad's mom, Bianca, said in calm voice, completely oblivious to the conversation.

Sharpay shook her head at Gabriella, "Really?" Gabriella nodded and reapplied her blood red lipstick.

"Yup." Gabriella replied, popping her p.

Troy groaned, "You are so evil."

Gabriella smiled, "You're just now realizing that, Bolton? I've always been evil."

Troy nodded, "I see."

"You guys ready to go? I am." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, "Me too."

"I guess we're ready." Lucille said, handing the bill back to the waiter.

Gabriella jumped up, "Good. Anymore of Troy blabbing about that animal he calls his girlfriend, I would have cut my ears off."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Montez."

"Listening to you talk makes my brain sad." Gabriella told him. "I kind of want to glue your mouth together again."

Lola grabs her sister, "Ok lets go."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was in the bathroom when Leah walked in and tapped her shoulder, "Gabriella we need to have a chat."

"About what troll face?" Gabriella asked.

"People who went to Troy's party told me that you were all up on him." Leah replied.

Gabriella laughed. Troy obviously didn't tell her they hooked up. "Look if I came on to Troy, which I know for a fact I did not, you should be talking to him and not making me want to punch you in the face again." She closed her bag. "And Troy flirts with me…a lot. We've been flirting with each other since we were 11. Even when we were in relationships so if you were _that _important to him, he would have been a gentlemen and stopped."

"I am special to him." Leah protested.

"Really? Have you slept over at his house and watched movies until your eyes bled? Has he brought you potato soup from Black Angus when you were sick? How many times has he called you special? Did he buy you a Tiffany charm bracelet just because he wanted to?" Gabriella interrogated. When Leah didn't reply, Gabriella smirked, "I didn't think so, ferret." She walks out of the bathroom.

**~In Health~**

"Montez we have to talk." Troy said to Gabriella, who was taking notes.

Gabriella didn't look up, "About what?"

"You know that my grandparents are hosting a charity event tomorrow right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Everyone in the state of New Mexico knows about it."

Troy sighed, "Well you and I need to go together."

Gabriella laughed and looked up, "Says who? You?"

"Society." Troy answered with a smirk.

"Society?" Gabriella repeated with an arched eyebrow.

Troy nodded and smirked, "Yeah. In society's eyes, you and I would look amazing together. Cameras would love us."

"Why can't Leah go with you? Society might accept a tall blonde woodland creature." Gabriella told him.

"Society would, but my family doesn't. They kind of hate Leah." Troy replied, honestly.

Gabriella gasped, "Really? I never would have guessed"

"Shut up, Montez." Troy snapped.

"Why doesn't your family like Leah?" Gabriella asked.

"My grandma thinks Leah is a loose hussy with odd tattoos and piercing." Troy said, quoting his grandmother's exact words..

"Ha!" Gabriella cackled, "Lydia is a smart woman."

"So can you be my date please?" Troy begged. "My grandparents say there is no way in hell Leah is going to be a the event. For some reason my family adores you."

Gabriella laughed again, "Ok. I will go with you."

Troy resisted the urge to give Gabriella a kiss so he just hugged her. "Thank you Montez. You just saved my ass."

"I know I did." Gabriella replied.

**~After School~**

Troy was sitting with Leah in his living room, trying to tell her about his technical date with Gabriella. "Leah before I say what I have to say I just want you to know that I am very sorry." Troy said.

Leah let out a hasty laugh, "Ok what is this about?"

"Well you know that party my grandparents are having?" Troy started.

"Yeah I can't wait to go." Leah said, grinning widely.

Troy sighed, "Well you kind of aren't invited."

Leah frowned, What do you mean?"

"My grandparents want me to go with Gabriella as my date." Troy told her.

"Why?" Leah asked. "Your grandparents don't like me?"

Troy frowned, "Not really. I'm sorry. I begged and begged and begged but they said no."

Leah's heart sank. Maybe Gabriella had a point. She stood up, "Well I'm not on the list so you obviously did not try hard enough." She walked out of his house before Troy could stop her to apologize.

**~At Gabriella's House~**

"So I'm going to the event with Troy." Gabriella said to her sister.

Lola sat up, "Really? Is that good or bad?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. He only asked me because that tadpole isn't allowed to go. And instead of going with me, Josh can go with his girlfriend."

"What do you mean Leah isn't allowed to go?" Lola asked.

Gabriella smiled, "She is banned from the event. I can hardly contain my glee. A night without that beast is just what the doctor prescribed."

Lola laughed at her sister, "Do you think Troy told her about the party?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know nor do I care. It's not my problem. But today she was like people told me you were flirting with Troy."

Lola's eyebrow raised, "Were you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope. Even if I did I would admit it. But the other day Troy asked me not to tell Leah about the sex because he likes her and wants their relationship to work."

"He shouldn't have slept with you then." Lola stated simply.

"That's what I told him." Gabriella said. "He wasn't guilty when he told me he wanted to sleep with me so he shouldn't be worrying about that dog's feelings now."

Lola shrugged, "Well Troy is kind of clueless. That runs in the Bolton family."

"That is true." Gabriella agreed.

"Look we are just going to have fun tomorrow without any drama." Lola told her. "I promise you."

Gabriella sighed, "We better. Is Angelo going with anyone?"

Lola nodded, "I think he's going with Erynne."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy's grandparents are my favorite people. I'm not the only person who thinks Leah is a worthless piece of trash. I can't stop smiling."

Lola rolled her eyes and got up, "Goodnight sis."

**~At Leah's House~**

Leah was pacing back and forth in her room with her sister, fuming. "I cannot believe I am not invited to the charity event."

Leah's sister Kate shrugged, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get into that party even if it kills me." Leah replied. "I cannot have that bitch next to Troy."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Good luck. That party is going to have a ton of security. You wont make it in."

Leah smiled evilly, "I am getting in."

**~To Be Continued…~**

**Ooh Troy and Gabriella on a "date"! Plus: How many times did Gabriella refer to Leah as an animal or something mean in this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella readjusted her strapless champagne colored Roberto Cavalli dress and sighed, "This is way too tight."

Lola nodded, "You look great though. This is going to be so much fun."

Gabriella smiled, "I know. How do I look?"

"You two both look amazing." Angelo groaned.

Gabriella laughed, "What's bothering you Angelo?"

"I have to wear a tuxedo and you know how I get." Angelo answered. "When is the limo going to get here?"

"In a few minutes. Two are coming so pay attention." Gabriella replied. They heard the doorbell ring.

Angelo got up and went for the door, "That was fast." He opened the door and saw Troy and Marcus standing in the doorframe.

"Hey party people." Marcus greeted as he stepped inside. "I hope you guys ready for fun because I know I am."

Cristina smiled, "Hello Marcus, hello Troy."

"Hi Cristina." The boys replied in unison.

Gabriella got up, "Are you guys ready?"

Marcus nodded, "Yeah. Lets go. You people over the age of 50 are going to be in the first limo."

Cristina frowned, "Marcus I'm 37. I had Lola when I was young."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, "Ok let's go." They headed out of their house. "You're grandparents got us a stretch Hummer limo?"

"Yeah." Marcus answered. "They wanted us young people to have the better, more fun limo."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Oh well that's nice."

Gabriella waved, "Well we'll see you there. Bye." She, Troy, Marcus, Lola, Erynne, and Angelo got in the limo and saw everyone else was already in there. "Hey guys."

"Hi." They all greeted back.

Kelsi smiled, "This limo is amazing. It has all the good stuff."

Lola leaned in, "Like what?"

Kelsi opened up the mini refrigerator, "Water, soda, little peanuts, champagne, orange juice, apple juice, and white and purple grape juice."

Marcus nodded, "Take whatever you want. Everything is paid for." As soon as they heard that, the guys sprang out of their seats and grabbed as much as they could.

Sharpay rolled her eyes but glared at Zeke, "Grape juice stains, Zeke. If you get your tuxedo dirty I will strangle you with your tie."

Zeke frowned and put his grape juice back, "Sorry."

"Save it for dinner, sweetheart." Sharpay told Zeke, squeezing his hand.

"Ok." Zeke said, with a sigh. "But I wanted some grape juice."

Sharpay shook her head, "And you got your teeth bleached a few months ago. Grape juice will make those beautiful pearly whites look like raisins."

Chad laughed, "Ha! Zeke that's what you get for going out with someone as high maintenance as Sharpay."

"Shut up, Danforth." Sharpay snapped.

"Its not my fault you can't handle the truth." Chad replied.

"Wow." Marcus said, amazed. "For once my brother and Gabriella aren't fighting. Its these two."

"It's a miracle, Marcus. Don't jinx it." Lola ordered.

**~One Hour Later~**

When the limo pulled up to the St. Regis Grand Hotel in downtown Santa Fe, the chauffeur opened up the door and everyone stepped out.

Gabriella linked elbows with Troy and walked inside where they were met by security guards and a bouncer. "Go right on in Mr. Bolton."

"Ooh Mr. Bolton." Gabriella cooed. "Don't you sound like a grown up."

"Whatever." Troy replied.

Troy's grandmother, Lydia, saw the two and walked over. "Gabriella its so nice to see you." She said enveloping Gabriella in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Lydia." Gabriella said back, honestly.

Lydia smiled, "Look how nice you two look together. Why did you two ever break up? He's going out with this God awful tramp now."

"Grandma!" Troy snapped.

Lydia shrugged, "Its true, Troy. Leah is a cute girl, but should a 16 year old already have that many tattoos and ear piercing? She could have at least tried to hide them when she met me and Joseph last week. She looks like a tramp. Troy just does not have good taste in girls. First that weird girl, than Michelle who was also a whore, and now Leah."

Troy sighed, "Amanda was a nice girl."

Lydia shook her head, "No one her age should be that interested in blood and black coffee with no sugar. And she was unusually pale."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Well grandma we need to go." He dragged her away.

"Why'd you pull me away? Lydia and I were having an amazing conversation." Gabriella complained.

"We had to get out of there before she started introducing us to old, important people." Troy answered, not realizing he and Gabriella were still holding hands.

Gabriella noticed, and pulled her hand out of Troy's. "Where are all of our friends?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Wait right here. I have to go to the bathroom." He walks away leaving Gabriella.

"Where's Troy going." Chad asked, walking up behind Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around. "He went to the bathroom."

**~Outside The Hotel~**

Leah stepped out of her sister's car and walked up the steps to the hotel. She was instantly stopped by a security guard, "Name miss."

"Oh I'm not on the list but I'm Troy Bolton's girlfriend." Leah replied.

The security guard shook his head, "Troy is inside of the building with his girlfriend."

Leah shook her head, "Oh that's not his girlfriend. I'll just call him." She took her phone out and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey you've reached my voicemail. I didn't get your call because a) my phone wasn't with me or b) I ignored you. So leave a message and I will call you back…or not."

Leah shut her phone, "Look if you let me inside and talk to Troy, I promise you he will straighten this out."

The security guard sighed and accompanied Leah in. Gabriella instantly spotted them and walked towards Leah. "Mr. Security Man can I please talk to this girl?"

"Yes, Ms. Montez." The security said, letting go of Leah's arm. She walked over to Gabriella.

"Look Kangaroo Jack, breaking into private events when you aren't invited must be something you do in Australia, but it will get you a really big fine and sometimes a few hours in jail until someone bails you out. Now Troy made it pretty clear that I was his date for the night so you know what you can do?" Gabriella asked.

Leah shrugged, "What?"

"Take you and your Forever21 dress back to your house, eat a can of whipped cream, watch One Tree Hill reruns and then cry yourself to sleep over your failed, pathetic, social life." Gabriella said, evilly. She turned to the security guard, "Sir this distraction is done here. You can take her away." Gabriella walked away as Leah was dragged out of the building.

"Is that done with?" Jason asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. We can enjoy the rest of our night without her." Troy walked back over and draped his arm lazily over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Taylor lied, shaking her head. "Nothing worth talking about."

"Lets go eat something." Zeke said. "I saw that they had Crème Brulée on the menu and I bet it is not better than mine."

"I agree." Chad said. "But it won't hurt to eat it." They all went to their table and sat down.

"Ooh they have gift bags." Erynne said, pulling a Chanel makeup case fully stocked with cosmetics out of her bag.

"That's nothing." Troy said. "The guys get gift cards Outback Steakhouse."

Angelo smiled, "Tell your grandparents I love them."

Lola stopped by her sisters table, "Mom is on a shopping spree."

"What has she bought?" Gabriella asked.

"Her and dad have bought two original Picasso pieces for about 5 million dollars." Lola answered. "And I don't think they're close to stopping."

Angelo rolled his eyes, "Wow. Mom might try to put one in my room. Make her stop."

"Telling her to stop is like telling a dog not to pee on people's leg." Gabriella told her twin.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" A waiter asked walking up to their table. Everyone took a glass but Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head, "Do you have wine?"

"White or red?" The waiter asked.

"Red please." Gabriella asked. The waiter left and walked back into the kitchen.

Kelsi laughed, "What do you have against champagne?"

"The bubbles leave a funny taste in my mouth." Gabriella answered.

Lydia walked over to their table, "Don't tell your parents I'm letting you have alcohol. I'll get in trouble."

"Its fine with me." Lola said. "My parents might not care."

I have to get a picture of you guys." Lydia said, mostly to Troy and Gabriella.

Kelsi reached into her purse, "Here, take my camera." She handed it to Lydia who started taking pictures as soon as she got the camera into her hands.

Gabriella yawned, "I am tired. I went to bed way too late last night."

"What time?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "Around three in the morning. How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Troy told her honestly.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself." The waiter came back with Gabriella's glass of wine. "Thanks."

**~Some Hours Later~**

"That was so much fun." Sharpay said, sitting back in the limo.

Troy nodded, "It actually was. And my grandparents raised a lot of money."

Lola laughed, "Yeah. Especially the way my mother spends."

Troy looked down and saw Gabriella sleep on his shoulder. "She is a deep sleeper."

"Yeah. She'll sleep through almost anything." Angelo agreed.

"Marcus I almost forgot how cool your grandma was." Lola told her.

Marcus nodded, "Yeah. Why do you think I'm always at my grandparent's house?"

Taylor nudged Sharpay, "Look at them." She pointed to Gabriella and a now sleeping Troy, who had his head on top of hers.

Sharpay smiled, "Get me my phone. I want to take a picture of them." Zeke handed Sharpay her iPhone. She took at a took a quick picture of Troy and Gabriella. "This is going on Facebook. _After_ I send it to Leah of course."

**~To Be Continued~**


	21. AN 2

OMG I am soooo sad. The best couple on earth has broken up! My heart is slowly breaking. But I am also having major writers block so PLEASE give me suggestions! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella was awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. She fumbled on her bed until she found it. "What?" She barked into the phone.

"Montez have you been on Facebook today?" Troy asked on the other line.

Gabriella groaned, "Its 6 in the morning, Bolton. Do you know what time I went to bed last night after you guys came over?"

"I don't care. Log on." Troy ordered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hold on." She picked up her laptop and logged on to Facebook. "Why the hell are you on my profile picture?" Gabriella was staring at a picture of her and Troy in the limo on the way home, sleep.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Montez." Troy stated. "I decided to check my Facebook to see if anyone wrote on my wall and I see a picture of us together."

Gabriella sighed, "Somebody hacked our accounts." She scrolled through her pictures and saw another picture of her and Troy. It was last night. They were sitting down at their table smiling at each other. Another picture was of them smashing cake into each other's faces. "My sister is the only person who knows my password."

Troy laughed, "And sadly Marcus knows my password."

Gabriella laughed, "Can I call you back, later?"

"Yeah. I think Leah is calling me." Troy replied. "Bye." He hangs up.

Gabriella walked into her sister's bedroom, "LOLA WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

Lola groaned and rolled over, "Go away."

"Not until you tell me why pictures of me and Troy are all over my Facebook page." Gabriella demanded.

"Because you two looked so cute together." Lola said, rubbing her eyes. "Now go away."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm trying to stay drama free with his whore but this makes it very hard." Gabriella told Lola.

Lola shrugged, "Oh well. I'm not taking them down. And if you do, I will put them back up. That's a promise sis."

"Fuck you." Gabriella half yelled as she walked out of her sister's room.

**~At Troy's House~**

"Leah why are you calling so early?" Troy asked as he picked up his phone.

"It isn't that early. You were on Facebook." Leah replied.

Troy groaned, "Leah can I call you later."

"Sure." Leah replied. She walked into his room, "But lets talk now."

"How'd you get in here?" Troy asked.

Marcus stuck his head in, "Oh I let her in." He walked back out.

Troy sighed and sat up, not caring that he didn't have a shirt on, "What's up Leah?"

"Well I was at home last night when I get this," Leah started. She tossed Troy her cell phone at Troy. He saw the same picture on his phone that was on Facebook. "What the hell is this shit?"

Troy arched an eyebrow, "How'd you get this?"

"That Sharpay girl sent to me." Leah replied. "Why are you two so close?"

Troy shrugged, "Uh I don't have control over my neck when I'm sleep. And we were sitting next to each other."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Troy this is crazy. Rumors are flying like birds."

Troy laughed, "I know and I'm sorry. Lets just go out later. Just you and me."

"Really?" Leah asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll come pick you up." Troy replied. "I actually have a surprise for you."

Leah gave him a hug and kissed him. "Great I'll see you later." She bounced out of his room.

**~Later That Day~**

"So what is this big surprise you have waiting for me?" Leah asked. They were sitting at the Cheesecake Factory and had just ordered dessert.

Troy smiled, "Well Leah I think you are an amazing girl and I wanted to give you this." He pulled his class ring out of pocket and handed it to Leah.

Leah gasped, "Really? Troy this is amazing."

"Yeah. And I also wanted to tell you something." Troy started.

"What is it?" Leah asked, still looking at the ruby ring that was now on her finger.

Troy sighed, "Well I think I love you."

Leah smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Troy said, nodding.

"Well then, I love you too." Leah replied. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

**~At Gabriella's House~**

Gabriella was sitting at her desk in her bedroom with her computer at her side. She was scrolling through her news feed on Facebook when she saw something.

Leah's Status: OMG. Troy Bolton aka the best boyfriend ever just told me he was in love with me. And he gave me his class ring! Its so amazing, being in love!

Gabriella felt her head spinning and herself getting dizzy. She reached for a her cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered on the fourth ring.

"You're in love with her?" Gabriella managed to choke out. She could already feel herself starting to cry.

"Yeah. I told her I loved her like an hour ago." Troy replied. He was still in a daze about the whole situation. He always thought Gabriella would be the one he said I love you too first.

Gabriella held back her tears, "Well congratulations Troy. I'm glad you're in love." She lied. She was hoping he couldn't detect her lie even thoughy she was pretty good at it.

Troy sighed, "I really hope this doesn't put our friendship in an awkward place Brie."

Gabriella shook her head even thought Troy couldn't see her. "Of course not! You and I are still going to be friends no matter what."

Troy smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that, Brie."

"Can I call you back in a minute?" Gabriella asked. "I think Josh is about to come over."

"Yeah." Troy said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." Gabriella replied, hanging up quickly before her voice started breaking. Once she was off the phone, she felt tears on her face.

After about 25 minutes of crying, Gabriella saw Josh walking into her room. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, giving Gabriella a hug.

"I was on Facebook when I saw that Leah wrote that Troy told her he was in love with her and she has his class ring." Gabriella answered, wiping her mascara smudged face.

Josh gasped, "Really? Has Troy really lost his mind?"

Gabriella sighed, "I cant believe he would say he was in love with her. Especially after how much fun we had last night."

"I know." Josh replied. "Leah is such a bitch. How can anyone love her?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I was so stupid for thinking she was nothing to him."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Look this is a very tiny battle is a huge war. Troy has done a lot of things for you."

"He hasn't told me he loved me. And I told him. And I don't have his ring on my finger." Gabriella replied, negatively.

Josh smiled, "But you have the family advantage. The Montez and Bolton families go way back. Friends for generations. You said his family hates her guts."

"Troy is stubborn. He won't listen to his family in the long run." Gabriella argued.

"This is not Geometry. Stop giving me a counterexample for everything I say." Josh ordered. "This relationship wont make it until the end of the school year."

Gabriella shrugged, "Troy is pretty good at surprising people." She reached for her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Josh questioned.

"Deleting all these pictures off my Facebook." Gabriella answered. "I don't want to look at them anymore. Lola better not put them back up."

"You wanna go do something? Watch a movie? Eat junk food? Watch Celebrity Rehab?" Josh suggested.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I don't know what I want to do. I want to be happy for Troy because he _is _one of my close friends but at the same time I want to kill him."

Josh sighed, "I am not going to let you be depressed for the rest of your life. What type of best friend would I be?"

"A good one. For leaving me alone." Gabriella said.

Josh shook his head, "Leah has taken a lot from you. Your dance team and Troy and your rightful spot in his life. But she isn't going to rob you of happiness too. I'm not accepting that."

Gabriella groaned, "Don't think I'm going to date anyone."

Josh smiled, "You are going to get your spot back on the dance team. Leah can't have everything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah and how am I going to do that? Coach Martinez loves Leah."

"Can you just please trust me, Montez?" Josh questioned. "You're really starting to annoy me with this negativity."

Gabriella sighed, "Ok. I'll just trust you."

**~To Be Continued~**

Ok so there is the latest chapter. Even though my heart is hurting over Zac and Vanessa, I'm not stopping the story.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next week Troy and Gabriella had been arguing a lot lately . The fights were mostly caused by Leah but Gabriella just been a lot more snappy for some odd reason. One afternoon Gabriella was sitting in her living room watching tv with Josh and Lola when she got an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"God I don't feel good." Gabriella informed them.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know but for like the past few days I've had a nauseous feeling." She replied. "Josh I think it was that cheap sushi you dared me to eat from Safeway."

Josh rolled his eyes, "That sushi was fine. I didn't buy it from the gas station or out of a guy's trunk."

"Maybe you're stomach wasn't used to it." Lola suggested. "You only eat sushi from Yoshi's."

Josh shrugged, "Or you could be pregnant." He replied jokingly.

"Yeah right." Gabriella said, dismissing the statement with an eye roll. "You know how I feel about kids."

Lola sat up, "I need to go."

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Marcus needs my help with his English paper and I promised to help." Lola replied. "I'll see you guys later."

Gabriella waved, "Bye."

A few minutes passed and Josh turned to Gabriella, "What's wrong with you?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You seem kind of...off all of a sudden." Josh replied. "Ever since I made that joke about you being...oh my God are you pregnant?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Of course not! That's disgusting."

Josh smirked, "Then why do you have that look on your face? Do you think your pregnant?"

"No...I don't know...maybe." Gabriella answered.

"How did that happen?" Josh questioned.

Gabriella groaned in annoyance, "Josh this is why you have a C- in Health. How do think it happened?"

Josh sighed, "I know how it happened. I mean how is you maybe being pregnant even a possibility?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I've always been so careful. When Troy and I had sex, we used a condom. That much I remember."

Josh frowned, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to remember, but everything from that night was a big foggy blur. "I don't know. I thought we did."

"Well you should take a test, you should tell Troy." Josh told her.

"No way. I don't want to tell Troy. I don't him to know." Gabriella protested.

"Don't want who to know what?" Cristina asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella answered quickly.

"Something." Josh argued. Gabriella shot him a pleading look, but he just shrugged.

"Shut up." Gabriella ordered. "Please."

Cristina got a worried look on her face, "Gabi are you ok?"

Gabriella cursed under her breath. There was no use in hiding anything since Josh couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Mom it's nothing. We can talk later."

Cristina sat down, "How about we talk now?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Mom I didn't want Troy to know that I'm playing a joke on him." She lied. Josh scoffed.

Cristina, still suspicious, narrowed her hazel eyes at her daughter, but she let the topic go. "Ok."

Josh reached for his cell phone, "I think I should go." He leaned over to kiss Gabriella's forehead but whispered in her ear, "Please just take a test." And with that, he left her house.

"You still feel sick?" Cristina asked. Gabriella nodded. "I'll get you something from the store."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks mom."

Cristina stood up, "I'll be back soon." She picks her purse up and walks out the door leaving Gabriella alone with the scary thought of being pregnant.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

Gabriella was sitting alone in her room when her mom walked in and sat on her bedroom. "What'd you get?"

Cristina pointed toward the bag, "Look."

Gabriella looked inside the bag and saw:a bottle of Tylenol,ginger ale, saltine crackers, and a pregnancy test. What the fuck? "Mom what is this?"

"I figured something was up when you threw up every morning for the past week." Cristina answered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Mom I don't even think I'm pregnant. I would have never suspected anything."

"Go take the test please." Cristina gently ordered.

Gabriella picked up the rectangular box and looked at her mom. Her big brown eyes said 'Please don't make me do this.', but she took the test and went into the bathroom anyway.

~5 Minutes Later~

"What does it say?" Gabriella asked Josh nervously. In the midst of waiting, he came back and demanded that she take a test. He was about 2 minutes late.

Josh looked at Gabriella, "Look I know we're close and all, but I'm not touching anything you have peed on."

"Tell me what the damn test says." Gabriella snapped.

Josh looked at the stick on the bathroom counter, "Aw it has a frowny face and a subtraction sign. That's not good."

Gabriella smiled, "That's good for me. It means I am not pregnant."

Josh nodded, "Oh yeah huh? What's good for you is bad for someone who actually wants to be pregnant."

Gabriella gave him a bear hug, "Thank God. For a second, I actually thought I was pregnant."

"That would have sucked." Josh informed her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walks out of the house.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Sis are you ready for school?" Lola asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Give me like 5 more minutes." She replied. She was putting all her makeup back in it's case when she felt a wave a nausea hit her. Gabriella quickly made her way to her bathroom and found herself throwing up what little amount of food she had in her stomach.

Lola walked into her sister's bathroom and bent down next to her. "What's wrong with you? Do you have food poisoning?"

Gabriella nodded, "That has to be the only other option."

Lola's eyebrows knitted together, "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella sighed, "Last night Josh somehow convinced me that I was pregnant."

"Oh my God. You're pregnant?" Lola asked with a beyond shocked expression on her face.

"No. The test was negative" Gabriella answered. "So I either have the stomach flu or food poisoning."

Lola shrugged, "Or you had a false negative."

"No I didn't. I'm not pregnant." Gabriella argued. She refused to listen to anyone.

Lola sighed at her stubborn sister, "You should talk to whoever this potential father is."

"If I was pregnant, it would be...Troy's spawn." Gabriella replied.

Lola closed her eyes, "Please tell me this is from when you two were dating because that would be more logical." Gabriella shook her head, "So this is recent?" Gabriella nodded.

"Sadly yes." Gabriella said. "The night of his party, I'm guessing which was a few weeks ago. I can't remember the party because I was really drunk. But I can't be pregnant."

Lola pulled her sister up, "Yes you can be."

Gabriella shook her head frantically, "No. I can barely remember to bring my inhaler with me and take my vitamins before school."

"Let's just go to school. I can make you an appointment with a doctor who will give you the most accurate results that they can." Lola promised.

Gabriella gave her sister a hug, "Thank you. You are the best sister ever. And I promise you that I'm never having sex again."

~At School~

Gabriella was taking something out of her locker when her phone buzzed with a new text message.

Lola:u have an appointment at 4:20 today

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief and sent Lola a text message.

Gabriella:thanks

She shut her locker and headed to Troy's. He was talking to his troll-faced girlfriend, Leah. "Hey."

Leah turned around, "What do you want?"

Gabriella smirked, "For you to stop talking. But I need to talk to Troy."

Troy turned to Leah, "I'll catch up to you in a minute." Leah glared at Gabriella but walked off. "I thought you were mad at me. Two days ago, you said you were never talking to me again."

Gabriella forced a smile, "Yeah. I have a doctor's appointment after school. Can you come with me?"

Troy's eyes filled with concern, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy pulled her into a hug. "Troy I think I'm pregnant."

Troy pulled back, "What?"

**~To Be Continued~**


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella and Troy sat nervously in their chairs waiting for the results of he pregnancy test Gabriella had just taken.

"Brie calm down." Troy said to Gabriella. She have been shaking for a while now.

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy I can't. My life could be over in a matter of minutes."

Troy laughed, "I think you're overreacting"

"My grades, my chances at any good school, and my parents will disown me and send me to live with my Aunt Flor in Madrid. She's an avid churchgoer and will make me read books on sin and adultery and how I will go to hell." Gabriella complained.

"You're parents look you too much for that." Try told her.

Gabriella shrugged, "Love isn't always enough."

The doctor walked into her office with the results in her hand and sat down. "How are we?"

"What are the results?" Gabriella snapped. She wasn't in the mood to make small talk with a lady she just met."

"Well it looks like you are about three weeks pregnant, Gabriella." Dr. Rivera replied.

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "Are you sure those results are accurate?"

Dr. Rivera nodded, "Yes." Gabriella started crying. "Congrat..." Dr. Rivera stopped he sentence because of the glare Troy was sending her to shut her up

"It ok." Troy said, trying to give Gabriella some sort of comfort.

Dr. Rivera stood up, "I'll give you two a minute." She walks out of the office

"I...can't...be...pregnant." Gabriella said in between sobs.

Troy grabbed her hand reassuringly, "You're going to be ok. We're going to be ok. I promise."

Gabriella pulled her hand back. "Just shut up."

**30 Minutes**** Later~**

"How are you?" Troy asked Gabriella. He was driving her back to her house. She had finally just stopped crying.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't want this."

"What?" Troy asked, obviously confused.

"I don't want to be pregnant." Gabriella repeated.

Troy froze, "Are you saying you want an abortion?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe. I'm supposed to be happy and excited. I'm not."

"But abortions are wrong." Troy protested. He pulled into her circular driveway.

Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt. "So was sleeping with you but I did that anyway." She got out of his car and walked up the brick steps to her house. She pushed the door open and was greeted by her sister.

"So what happened?" Lola asked.

"You're looking at a pregnant person." Gabriella replied dryly.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Lola asked frantically

Gabriella sighed, "Lola I'm fine."

Lola nodded, "Ok mom and dad are going out to eat tonight. How does pizza and hot wings sound?"

"Cool." Gabriella answered. "I have homework." She walks upstairs to her bedroom.

**~With Troy~**

"Honey are you alright?" Lucille asked her son. "You seem kind of different."

"It's because he's weird." Marcus answered.

"Shut up." Troy snapped. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Lucille frowned, "Is everything ok with you and Leah?"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella's pregnant."

"Whose the father?" Jack asked.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Take a wild guess."

Marcus smiled, "Ooh I love a challenge."

"Marcus you're really stupid." Troy told him.

"So you're the father?" Lucille clarified.

Marcus frowned, "Mom I was guessing."

Troy ignored his brother's stupidity. "Yes mom."

Lucille slapped Troy upside his head, "How could you get Gabriella pregnant? You are so stupid." She slapped him again.

"Ow." Troy said sarcastically. "Gabriella doesn't want a kid anyway."

"You mean an adoption?" Jack suggested.

Troy shook his head, "Nope."

Lucille gasped, "Oh no! She can't have an abortion."

Troy shrugged, "She's carrying the kid. I don't really think I have a say."

Jack frowned, "Why would she want to have an abortion?"

"She doesn't want to be stuck on Albuquerque for the rest of her life. She has goals. I don't want her to have the abortion but at the same time I get where she is coming from." Troy answered.

"Whatever she does, you need to be there for her. No matter how much Leah doesn't like her." Lucille ordered.

Troy groaned, "I forgot about Leah."

Marcus sighed, "Good luck telling her."

Lucille slapped Troy again, "I cannot believe you."

**~The Next Morning~**

Troy walked into Gabriella's room, "Montez let's talk."

Gabriella turned around, "Who let you in?"

"Angelo." Troy answered. "Anyway we have to talk."

"I don't want to..." Gabriella shot out of her bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Brie." Troy said walking into the bathroom. "You done?"

Gabriella shook her head and Troy pulled her hair back. When she was done, she grabbed the toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"Gabriella I don't want you to have an abortion." Troy told her honestly.

"I don't want to be pregnant with your kid." Gabriella said honestly. She wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"But what's wrong with adoption?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be pregnant." Gabriella replied.

Troy sighed, "Are you really just doing this to save face?"

Gabriella shot up, "Excuse me? I have nothing to save since your girlfriend took everything from me. All I have is my education and my grades will probably slip. Maybe if we weren't 16, we were dating, and you didn't have an evil girlfriend, I might have actually considered staying pregnant. But since this child was conceived in a fit of anger towards Leah and your drunken stupidity, I'll stick to my plan."

Troy snorted, "You're being really selfish."

Gabriella sat up, "And you're being an asshole. Now get out."

Troy stood up, "I'll see you at school."

Gabriella stood up, "Maybe." Troy walked out of her room.

A few minutes later, Lola walked into Gabriella's room. "You ready for school?"

"I'm not going to school." Gabriella answered. "I don't feel good."

Lola frowned, "Ok. See you." She walks out of her bedroom.

**~To Be Continued~**

So I think I'm going to delete Our Lives and just have Gabriella pregnant in this story.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella was sitting in her bedroom laying down when her mom walked into her bedroom. "Sweetie your dad is making ribs. You hungry?"

Gabriella yawned, "I'll pass. School was long today. I'm tired." She left out the part where her pregnancy was causing her extreme exhaustion.

Cristina nodded, "Ok. I'll put a plate in the oven." She walks out of her bedroom.

Gabriella rolled over. Normally she would just take one of her caffeine pills, but those were apparently bad for pregnant people. She started drifting off to sleep when her phone beeped.

"Hello?" Gabriella greeted groggily.

"Gabriella? It's me, Lucille." Lucille said on the other line.

"Hi Lucille. Neither Troy or Marcus are here if that is what you are calling for." Gabriella replied. "I haven't seen them since school."

"Gabriella did you have plans tomorrow?" Lucille asked.

"Uh...no." Gabriella answered. "Why?"

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and the guys are going hiking." Lucille stated. "Come over so we can talk."

"Ok." Gabriella said calmly even though she was shaking. She had a feeling she was in trouble.

"Great!" Lucille exclaimed. "See you tomorrow." She hangs up.

Gabriella sat back. Now she was too nervous to go to sleep. She had a really suspicious feeling that she was in for a lecture.

~The Next Morning~

"Hi Gabriella." Lucille greeted Gabriella as she stepped inside the house.

"Hi Lucille." Gabriella greeted back. She followed Lucille to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" Lucille asked.

GabrIella shook her head, "No."

Lucille sat down at the table across from Gabriella. "Well Troy told us that you're pregnant."

Gabriella groaned, "Oh. Do you know if he told anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." Lucille replied. "I don't think so."

"Ok." Was all Gabriella said.

Lucille frowned, "Gabriella are you honestly thinking about having an abortion?"

Gabriella nodded, "I am."

"Why?" Lucille asked.

"Because I don't think I'm ready for a kid and I don't want to be pregnant. My grades will slip and my extracurricular activities will to. And you see the way Troy and I disagree on everything." Gabriella listed.

"Yes but I also see how comfortable to you guys are around each other." Lucille argued.

"Those moments are pretty rare." Gabriella muttered.

Lucille sighed, "Don't do this. Abortions are permanent. I can tell that you and Troy care about each other really deep down and that you two will be hurt. Will you be ok with your decision?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I can make myself ok."

"Gabriella you obviously aren't thinking clearly." Lucille said. "Do your parents know?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'll tell my mom soon."

Lucille nodded, "Good because you need somebody."

"Lucille you aren't my mom." Gabriella snapped. "I know what I need and what I don't need and I don't need you to lecture and scold me like I'm five because I've done enough of that to myself."

Lucille was taken back. She didn't see the sharp mouthed, witty Latina that she's known since she was 3. She saw a girl that was vulnerable, fragile and scared. "Ok."

Gabriella stood up, "Maybe I should go." She quickly sprinted out the door.

~Three Hours Later~

"Hey mom." Marcus greeted.

"Hi boys. How was the hike?" Lucille greeted back.

Troy groaned, "Long. Dad almost got us lost."

Jack scoffed, "No."

Marcus nodded, "Yes you did dad."

"Well that was fun." Troy said. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Marcus sniffed his shirt, "Me too." He walks upstairs.

Jack turned to his wife, "Why do you look so sad?"

Lucille snapped back into reality, "What are you talking about?"

"You just have a sad look on your face." Jack told her.

Lucille sighed, "I talked to Gabriella today." She started.

Jack gasped, "What did you do?"

Lucille took a deep breath, "I pissed her off majorly. Now I really think she might have the abortion."

"Lucy stay out of it." Jack said. "This is one battle you can't fight for Troy."

Lucille frowned, "But he is still a baby. So is Gabriella. They can't possibly know what to do with a baby."

"You need to let them mess up or succeed on their own." Jack concluded.

~With Gabriella~

"Lola she talked to me like I was a child." Gabriela ranted.

"You're really mature for your age." Lola said.

Gabriella sighed, "I know but it still hurts." She wiped her eyes. "I've beaten myself up over my choice and I don't need other people to."

Lola gave Gabriella a hug, "If this choice is effecting you so much, why are you doing it?"

"I don't want to screw a kid's life up." Gabriella answered.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lola questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'll tell mom, probably. Dad doesn't need to know."

"Mom can't keep the fact that your having an abortion a secret." Lola said. "She is sort of a blabber mouth."

"She kept the fact that I was having sex a secret." Gabriella suggested.

Lola laughed, "Until she told dad."

"You're right." Gabriella agreed. "I never thought I would have to go through this."

"Being 16 and Pregnant?"

Gabriella shook her head, "The whole being pregnant in general thing. Kids really weren't on my list of things I wanted to accomplish."

"Really?" Lola asked shocked, "You love kids."

"I love being the cousin or God sister or the babysitter. But the mom?" Gabriella said. "I don't know."

"You're telling you have absolutely no connection to that baby at all?" Lola said, not believing her sister.

Gabriella shrugged, "I've known for 6 days. Isn't it too soon for a connection?"

Lola shrugged, "I don't know."

"I don't know how this connection thing should work out." Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should acknowledged the fact that you are carrying a baby." Lola suggested even though she knew her sister wouldn't go for it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No thanks. The less I acknowledge this thing, the easier the abortion will be."

"Are they going to cut you open? How do abortions work.?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know what they are going to do. All I know is they are going to do it. Look it up on Wikipedia."

Lola frowned, "Gabriella I'm not going to lecture you but are you really sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes." Her phone started to ring. "Can you hand me my phone please?" Lola tossed Gabriella her BlackBerry. "Hello?"

"Gabriella don't hang up on me." Troy begged on the other line.

Gabriella groaned, "What do you want?"

"My mom told me about what happened." Troy started. " I am so sorry. She had no right to do that."

"You are absolutely correct." Gabriella agreed.

"I really think we should talk." Troy told her. "Can you meet me somewhere tomorrow? Please?"

Gabriella sighed, "Where?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Troy said before Gabriella hung up.

Gabriella threw her phone down, "I'm meeting up with Troy tomorrow."

Lola smiled, "Good. I'm glad you two are talking."

"I don't want to be persuaded out of my choice." Gabriella said.

Lola groaned, "Just talk to him. It is his baby too."

"Ok so when Troy becomes a woman and gets pregnant he can make all the decisions he wants to." Sarcasm dripped from Gabriella's tone.

Lola huffed, "Don't get an attitude with me."

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized.

"Apology accepted." Lola replied. "I just want you to be happy."

Gabriella smiled, "I will be happy."

Lola looked at her sister, with seriousness in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes." Gabriella reassured.

"Ok." Lola continued.

Gabriella was starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation. Perhaps guilt? She moved on, "I am so tired."

"All you do is sleep." Lola argued.

"Yeah well I'm always tired." Gabriella replied. "You have no idea how much I miss my caffeine.

"Because you have an addiction." Lola laughed. "You needed to stop. It's not good for the baby."

Gabriella groaned, "Let's not talk about that anymore."

"Well it's kind of the big elephant in the room." Lola defended.

"Then get out of my room." Gabriella yelled.

Lola stood up, "Ok. No ofense but you have been a really big bitch lately." She leaves her sister's room.

Cristina poked her head into Gabriella's room, "What was that about?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Mom I need to tell you something."


	26. Chapter 26

"What's up sweetheart?" Cristina asked. Apparently her daughter had some revelation. She closed the door.

"Mom I'm pregnant." Gabriella said after a few minutes of complete silence.

Cristina asked, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella repeated.

"But you took a test. It was negative." Cristina said.

Gabriella nodded, "Then I went to the hospital and took another one."

"Oh my God." Cristina screeched. "Are you ok? Do you know what you want to do?"

Gabriella nodded, "I want to have an abortion."

Cristina gasped again, "What? Why?"

"I don't think I am ready for a child." Gabriella replied.

"But you have family. We can help you." Cristina argued.

Gabriella sighed, "I know but still."

Cristina gave her daughter a hug, "Whose the father?"

"Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Bolton?" Cristina guessed.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"But isn't he dating that rude girl from New Zealand?"

"She's from Australia and yes mom."

Cristina shook her head, ""Aw Gabi. Does he know?"

"Yeah and I don't think he is the most supportive of my decision." Gabriella told her mother. "He wants me to keep it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cristina questioned. "Once it's gone, it's gone forever."

Gabriella didn't want to admit that she had an unsettling feeling about the whole situation. "Yes."

Cristina sighed, "Ok. I'll call and make you an appointment."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized.

"I know sweetheart. But you don't owe me an apology."

Gabriella laughed, "I feel like I do."

"Just go to bed. We can talk more if you want in the morning." Cristina gave her daughter one more hug before leaving her room.

~The Next Morning~

Gabriella woke up and saw her dad staring at her. "Hi daddy. What's up?"

Greg walked in, "Your mother told me."

"Pardon me."

Greg sat down on the chaise in the corner, "Your mother told me your pregnant."

Gabriella groaned, "Really?"

"Gabriella don't get the abortion." Greg said.

"Dad I don't want to talk about this right now." Gabriella told him.

Greg stood up, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Gabriella sighed, "No, probably not." She replied honestly. She looked down at her hands so she didn't have to look at the hurt on her dad's face. When he walked out of the room, she grabbed her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hi Gabriella." Troy greeted.

"Troy I can't meet you." Gabriella told him.

"Why?"

"Something came up." Gabriella told him honestly. "Let's reschedule."

Troy sighed, "Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Gabriella hangs up. She couldn't get the image of her dad's face out of her head. It was something she had never seen before. Out of nowhere, she started crying. Gabriella had never been much of a cryer. Crying showed that she had no control over her emotions and that she was weak. But the more she started thinking, the more she thought that she was a horrible person, the more she cried.

After what seemed like hours, the tears finally stopped. It's not that Gabriella was done crying. She had just ran out of tears and was now breathing like a maniac.

Angelo walked in, "Hey ugly."

"We're twins jackass." Gabriella shot back.

"Are you alright?" Angelo asked.

Gabriella frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red. And your nose is so red it rivals Rudolph's." Angelo answered.

Gabriella wiped her nose, "I'm fine."

Angelo rolled his eyes, "You're crying a lot lately. It's like permanent PMS."

"Get out Angelo." Gabriella ordered.

"And would it kill you stop throwing up so loudly?" Angelo said. "You're skinny. An eating disorder isn't a good look for you. Do I need to tell mom and dad?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Bye Angelo."

"Try sound proofing your walls." Angelo suggested before walking out.

~Later That Night~

"Daddy do you know where my house keys are?" Gabriella asked.

Greg sighed, "No." He replied dryly.

Gabriella frowned but soon realized something, "It's Sunday. What to go to the grocery store and get Ben & Jerry's and rent movies?"

Greg shook his head, "I'm not really in the mood for that this week Gabriella."

"Oh." She said softly.

Cristina frowned, "Greg honey, let's go upstairs and talk.

"Crissy leave me alone."

"Gregory Manuel Montez, upstairs. Now." Cristina demanded. Angelo, Lola, and Gabriella knew things were about to get heated. Cristina only used Greg's full name when he was in trouble.

Reluctantly, Greg stood up and made his way upstairs. Cristina turned to her children, "We'll be back." She follows her husband up to their bedroom and closes the door.

"Greg you can't ice Gabriella out." Cristina stated.

Greg rolled his eyes, "I'm not icing Gabriella out. This is my way of dealing."

"This is not a productive way to deal."

"I don't want her to have the abortion." Greg told her.

"Neither do I." Cristina said honestly.

"You aren't acting like you're really torn up about this." Greg snapped.

Cristina sat down, "This is her decision."

"She is a minor." Greg said. "She can't do this if she does not have parental consent. I don't approve."

"Well I will go with her. She only needs one parent."  
Cristina argued.

Greg shook his head, "I can't believe you. Since abortion is so amazing why don't you go back 18 years when you found out you were pregnant and get an abortion. Then fast forward two years and abort the twins."

"Abortion may not be a choice for me but it is for Gabriella and it's not a choice I agree with but she is our daughter and we as her parents have to support her." Cristina explained.

They didn't realize that they were yelling pretty loudly. Angelo turned to Gabriella, "You're pregnant?"

Gabriella sighed and started towards the door, "I won't be for long." She left the house.

A few minutes later, Cristina and Greg walked back downstairs. "Who was at the door?" Greg asked.

"Gabriella left." Angelo replied. "We heard you guys arguing. You weren't really quiet."

Cristina gasped, "Kids we're sorry you had to hear that."

Lola shrugged, "Yeah. We are to."

"Well where did Gabriella go?" Greg asked.

Angelo shrugged, "She just left. Her phone is on the table."

"And you let her leave?"

Lola rolled her eyes, "Mom she's 16 years not months."

Cristina frowned, "Your sister has had a bad day. You know she has blind anger and no control when she's upset. She made her 7th grade teacher cry that day she got into that fight with Lola."

"Ms. Sharp and her mole were asking for it." Angelo defended.

~With Gabriella~

"Gabriella what's the matter?" Lucille asked.

"Is Troy here?" Gabriella asked.

"Marcus get your brother." Lucille ordered.

Marcus gets off the kitchen counter and walks toward the living room, "Troy, Gabriella is here."

Troy gets up, "Hey Br...what's wrong?"

Gabriella shakes her head, "Can we talk please?"

"Of course." Troy replied. They sat down on the couch. "Whats the matter?"

Gabriella laughed, "Whats not the matter? My parents hate me."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Thats not possible. What happened?"

"I told my mom I was pregnant and she told my dad. Now he can barely look at me." Gabriella told him.

"That makes no sense." Troy said.

"But its true." Gabriella cried.

"Dont cry." Troy said. He put a soothing hand on her back to try to calm her down. When Gabriella got upset, she overstressed herself. "Its alright Brie."

Gabriella shook her head, "Its not alright. Nothing will ever be alright ever again in my life."

Troy sighed. He honestly had nothing to say. He felt like he ruined her life. Her precious, sacred, privlegded drama-free life. "Im so sorry. I really am."

"I know you are." Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella why cant you at least consider keeping it?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella sighed, "Because Troy, you and I like to play games with each other's minds and feeling and emotions. Dont want our baby to be apart of that."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "You called it our baby."

Gabriella frowned, "Please dont get attached." She didnt know who sje was trying to convince: Troy or herself.

"Ok. When is your appointment?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I dont know yet. I havent got a call back."

"Oh." Troy replied quietly.

Gabriella didnt want to talk anymore. She knew how much Troy wanted her to keep the baby. She looked up at him, "Your eye is purple."

"Last time I looked in the mirror, they were blue." Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella shook her head, "Duh I mean it looks like you got hit. Did you get into a fight?"

Troy sighed, "Leah hit me with a shoe."

Gabriella laughed, "Why?"

"We had an arguement and took one of my tennis shoes and hit me." Troy answered.

"Ha. About time you two get sick of each other." Gabriella joked.

"Shut up Montez."

"Seriously what were you two arguing about?"

Troy sighed, "You."

Gabriella frowned, "What did I do?"

"I accidentally told her that you were pregnant...with my baby."


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you mean you accidentally told her I was pregnant?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed, "I had a lot on my mind and it just slipped out."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh, "Yeah right. 'Hey I cheated on you with my ex girlfriend and got her pregnant' doesnt just slip out."

"Why would I..." Troy was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. Gabriella had just left. Troy let out a sigh.

Lucille walked into the family room, "Did Gabriella just leave?"

"Yes." Troy responded. "She's mad at me."

Lucille sat down, "What did you do?"

"Its a long story." Troy told her.

Lucille shrugged, "I have time."

"I told Leah she was pregnant." Troy said.

"Well that was stupid." Lucille said, stating the obvious.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Really mom. I didnt notice."

"Well its true." Lucille replied.

**~With Gabriella~**

"Hey sweetie, can we talk?" Cristina asked as Gabriella walked in.

Gabriella shook her head, "Not in the mood to talk mom. I'm tired." She started up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Ok." Cristina replied.

"I dont really like this pregnant Gabriella." Angelo stated. "She is so moody all the time."

Lola laughed, "Not a big chamge from before."

As Gabriella layed down on her bed, everything in her body felt like it was full of lead. She was officially drained of energy. This was just a bad day from when she woke up. Her phone started buzzing. When she looked at it, she saw she had a text message.

Gabriella sighed, "Leave me alone." She turned her phone off as she buried herself in her turquiose comforter.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Gabriella are you ready for school?" Greg asked as he walked into her bedroom.

Gabriella winced as her dad turned on her light, "Dad please turn the light off."

Greg sat down, "Whats the matter?"

"I have a migraine." Gabriella said. All of her stressing had finally got to her.

"Ok. I'll call your school and get you some Tylenol." Greg said before walking out of Gabriella's room.

Gabriella groaned. He didnt turn the light off. She dragged herself out of bed and turned the light off. Then she dragged herself back into bed.

**~Later That Day~**

Gabriella had awoken from the 6 hour coma she was just in. She decided to turn her phone on to see if anyone had called her. The first missed call she noticed was from Josh. It came last night. She dialed his number.

"Gabi?" Josh said as he answered.

"Hey Josh." Gabriella greeted back.

"Why were you MIA today?" He asked.

Gabriella yawned, "I dont feel good. What did I miss?"

"Wait you havent been on Facebook today?"

Gabriella chuckled, "I barely had enough strength to get out of my bed today. But whats on Facebook?"

Josh sighed, "Gabs, Leah wrote on like everyone's wall that you're pregnant with Troy's baby."

"What?" Gabriella yelled. She winced as a pain shot through her head.

"Yeah. I tried to call you like a million times but you weren't answering at all today." Josh replied.

"I'll call you later. Thanks for telling me."  
Gabriella told him before hanging up. She went to her desk and turned her laptop on. Once she was logged on to Facebook, she saw her wall was full of comments from people asking if she was pregnant. "Mother fucker." She muttered.

Her phone rang. She looked at her screen and saw Troy's picture.

"What do you want? Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella I am so sorry." Troy started.

"This is all your fault." Gabriella said. "How could you tell that evil bitch I was pregnant in the first place? Look at what she did."

"I'm sorry. I couldnt lie to her."

"Bullshit!" Gabriella schreeched. "You are more tham capeable of lying."

"Look..." Troy started to say but he was cut off.

"Everyone knows now." Gabriella said. "Every fucking person in Albuquerque."

Troy sighed, "I know but I felt like I had to tell her."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "There was absolutely nothing to tell. I'm not having this baby. I dont even know why you even told your parents. I honestly dont even know why I told you."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing." Gabriella spat. "Just know that I really hate you."

Troy shook his head, "You've been saying that for almost 13 years. You dont mean it." He knew she meant it this time. He could hear it in her voice.

"Yes I do." Gabriella replied. "So just leave me alone. I can and will do the rest of this by myself." She hangs up.

Lola walks into her sister's room, "Hey I heard yelling."

"Lola dont act like you dont know. Everyone knows." Gabriella told her, not wasting time.

Lola smiled sympathetically, "Hermana I'm sorry."

Gabriella sighed, "Everyone's sorry. Nothing's new."

"Do you want a hug?" Lola asked.

"No Lola. I dont want a hug or an apology or sympathetic looks." Gabriella snapped.

Lola frowned, "Well I'm sorry. I'll just leave." She walks out of Gabriella's room and runs into her dad.

"Hey baby girl." Greg greeted. "Why so mad?"

Lola sighed, "Your other daughter is very irritating."

"Mija you have to go easy on her. Do you think this is easy for her?"

Lola frowned, "No. But that doesnt give her the right to be so rude."

Greg sighed, "I dont blame her. Being pregnant young isnt easy. I remember your mother. Just try to be nicer. If she snaps, dont snap back. You guys are best friends."

Lola sighs, "Fine. I'll be nicer."

Greg smiled, "Thank you."

**~With Gabriella~**

Gabriella was tired. No scratch that, she was exhausted. Physically and emotionally drained of everything. Was Troy really that stupid? I mean in the past however months they'd been connected, everything was just messy. Gabriella thought about all the things that ha gone on between them. There was no way in hell she would bring an innocent child into this turmoil. People could think she was a cold-hearted bitch all day long, but she had her reasons. She knew that since she had been pregnant, she took things way too seriously. Leah harrassing her would be too much for her to handle...for a developing baby to handle. She dialed her mom's number.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" Cristina greeted.

"Mom can you please call the clinic back and ask them to get me an appointment?" Gabriella asked.

"Sweetie I thought you were going to wait a few days to get your mind together. Thats what you told me." Cristina said.

"Mom please." Gabriella begged. "Things just became really clear to me. I cant do this anymore. I cant pretend that I'm becoming ok with this because I'm not."

Cristina sighed, "Ok. I'll call today."

"Thank you." Gabriella said before hanging up.

**~With Troy~**

"What happened to telling each other everything?" Chad asked. He slapped Troy. "I thought we were like brothers."

"Stop hitting me." Troy said.

"You get Gabriella pregnant and I have to find out from your ex-girlfriend on Facebook." Chad ranted. "I dont think you know how hurt I am mister."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Gabriella didnt want anyone to know because she's having an abortion."

Chad sighed, "Why not?"

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Troy asked. Chad nodded. "Gabriella is having an abortion."

"Oh my God its like a drama series." Chad said. "Are you ok with this?"

"No. But Gabriella doesnt want it and I can't convince her to keep it." Troy said, sadly.

"Man I'm sorry." Chad apologized.

Troy shrugged, "Yeah me too." His phone rang on his nightstand. "Can you hand me my phone?"

"You have a text message." Chad informed him. Troy opened the message.

Gabriella: my appointment is on Thursday after school.

Troy hurled his iPhone towards the wall and it broke into a pieces.

**~To Be Continued~**


	28. Chapter 28

Those three days seemed to go by too quickly for Gabriella. But in a way they didnt come quick enough. She had dodged pregnancy questions and accusations like a pro. She also managed to dodge Troy, which was hard. Now today was the day.

She and her mother were sitting in Cristina's BMW parked outside of the clinic. She had been crying for the past thirty minutes. She also just threw up. "God what is wrong with me?"

Cristina put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "We can go in whenever you're ready."

"Ok give me a few minutes." Gabriella said.

"Take all the time you need, mija." Cristina told her. "There is no rush at all."

After a few more minutes, Gabriella reached for the passenger seat door. The only problem was she couldn't open it. Not because the door was locked, but because something inside of her was holding her back. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind, but it still didnt work. She was stuck.

"Are you alright?" Cristina asked. "You look a little flustered."

Gabriella shook her head, "I dont think I can do it."

Cristina unbuckled her seatbelt, "I'll get the door for you. Dont worry."

"No I mean I can't go through with this." Gabriella informed her. "I cant go through with the abortion."

Cristina let out a small smile, "Really?"

"Yes." Gabriella responded. "It just hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Good." Cristina beamed.

After a few minutes of silence Gabriella gasped, "Oh my God did I just do that?"

Cristina nodded, "Yes. I'm proud of you."

"Proud of your pregnant 16 year old?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Proud of my beautiful daughter and her really big decision." Cristina corrected. "You are going to be a great mother. You ready to go home?"

Gabriella sighed, "Can you take me by Troy's house for a minute? I guess I have to tell him."

Cristina smiled, "Ok." She backed out of the parking lot.

**~With Troy~**

Lucille walked into her son's room and frowned, "Sweetie get out of bed. Moping is not good for you."

Troy sat up, "Mom in case you forgot, this is a very sad day in my life. Let me mope if I want to."

Lucille sat down, "I know but you should try to talk to Gabriella. Imagine how hard this is for her."

Troy snorted, "Yeah whatever. And Gabriella has shut me out." They heard the front door open.

Gabriella walked inside Troy's bedroom. "Hi. Can I talk to you? Please?"

"Uh sure. See you mom." Troy replied. Lucille walked out of the room, leaving the two teens with an awkward silence. "So whats up?"

Gabriella sat down on his bed, "I just wanted to tell you I couldnt have the abortion and I'm having the baby."

Troy sat up more, "Oh really. Why did you change your mind?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I dont know. There was always this feeling I had when I thought about this pregnancy and today I cried for two hours straight at home, and then for another 40 minutes in my mom's car. Then I threw up in the parking lot. And then something just hit me. I couldn't go through with it. It wasn't for me."

"Oh." Troy told her. He didn't really know what to say.

Gabriella nodded, "Yup. So you're going to be a dad. You ready?"

Troy laughed, "Hell no. You?"

"Being a mother was never apart of my plan so of course not. I'm scared shitless."

"Well lets just pray we dont raise a horrible child." Troy said, half-jokingly.

"I don't want this child to have that partying, drinking, fighting, sex gene we both own." Gabriella told him.

Even though Gabriella was joking, Troy could see something in her eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the idea of having a baby." Gabriella answered. "Its a crazy thought."

"Hey I'm here." Troy informed her, assuringly. "You got me, your parents, my parents, our friends, Lola, Angelo, hell even Marcus."

Gabriella smiled, "I really needed to hear that. You have no idea because I dont know where we go from here."

Troy shrugged, "Well lets just take it one day at a time. Thats the only thing we can do."

"I guess so." Gabriella agreed.

Troy grabbed her hand. "Your stuck with me now. Forever."

Gabriella groaned, "Dont remind me."

"Well I guess I should tell my parents now."

"They probably already know considering my mom's big mouth." Gabriella guessed. "But lets go tell your mom." They get up from his bed and walk into the kitchen where Lucille and Marcus were seated.

"We need to talk." Troy told his mom.

Lucille looked up from her magazine. "Ok."

"I didnt have the abortion." Gabriella announced.

"Wow. Really?" Marcus asked, shocked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I'm shocked too."

Lucille put her magazine down, "What changed your mind?"

Gabriella sat down, "I dont know. I just couldn't do it."

Marcus smiled, "This is a good thing. Because I am going to be the bestest uncle in the entire world."

Troy frowned, "That scares me a bit."

"I'll be a G-rated uncle." Marcus corrected. "I'll save my TV-MA stuff until he or she is over the age of 18."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That isnt the most comforting, Marcus."

"Take it or leave it, Montez. I sugest you take it."

**~Later That Night~  
**  
Gabriella stepped inside her house, and noticed everyone was sitting in the family room, almost like they were waiting for her. "Hey family."

"Whats up mommy?" Angelo greeted back. "Mom spilled the beans...again."

Gabriella laughed, "I had a feeling she would."

"Well I had to." Cristina said, defending herself. "I was happy and everyone was like 'why are you so happy when Gabriella just had an abortion?''

Gabriella sat down, "Yeah I couldn't have the abortion."

Lola smiled, "Aw you're going to be a mommy."

"I have so much to do." Cristina said. "I have to get you pre-natal vitamins and iron supplements."

"Iron supplements?" Gabriella repeated. Whatever it was, it sounded gross.

Cristina nodded, "When your pregnant, your iron gets low and you can become annemic. Its just a pill you take."

Gabriella sighed. She had a feeling her family was going to make this the most interestingly dysfunctional pregnancy ever. It was scary, she sure as hell wasnt ready, but she was excited. But mostly nervous.

**~To Be Continued~**

**There you have it. To all my readers begging me to have Gabriella keep the baby. FYI, she was never going to have the abortion!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are we going to tell anyone any time soon?" Troy asked Gabriella over the phone. The pregnancy accusations had calmed down and it had been two weeks since Gabriella decided to keep the baby.

Gabriella looked at the bottle of pills her mom just handed her. "Soon I guess." She put her phone down. "Mom what is this?"

"Pre-natal vitamins. Take one." Cristina ordered.

Gabriella picked her phone back up, "Troy I'll call you back. My mom is trying to force something down my throat. I'll see you at dinner tonight." She hangs up. "Can you hand me that bottle if water?" Cristina tosses her the bottle.

"How you feeling today?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm just really tired today, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Well go to sleep, after you swallow that pill." Cristina said.

"Mom this looks gross." Gabriella complained.

"If you want you're baby to be healthy, you'll take it."

~Later That Night~

"Gabi I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Sharpay gushed. "You look so different."

Gabriella frowned, "Why?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I dont know. You're just glowing I guess. Why so happy?"

Gabriella smiled, "I have something I want to tell you guys."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Ooh gossip."

"I am indeed pregnant." Gabriella announced.

"Are you serious?" Kelsi asked. "How?"

Gabriella laughed, "Ok you guys really need to have the talk with your parents if you dont know."

Sharpay smiled, "OMG! So the rumors are true."

Troy nodded, "Yes Evans. The rumors are very true."

"You guys are pregnant!" Sharpay gushed.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"You guys are pregnant." Sharpay repeated.

"I'm the pregnant one." Gabriella reminded her. "Its usually the female who gets pregnant."

Sharpay huffed, "But when two people are having a baby, people say they're pregnant."

"Whats pregnant about him?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah. I dont like the sound of that. It sounds like we're sharing a uterus." Troy agreed. "Please dont say that again."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah eat. I'm hungry."

"No suprise." Taylor muttered.

"Shut up Taylor."

"How were you able to not say anything?" Kelsi asked. "I would have cracked."

"I guess I felt like it was no one's business so we kept quiet." Gabriella responded. "But it is going to get pretty obvious in a few months."

"You're going to be like the shortest pregnant person ever." Chad joked.

Gabriella gasped, "Dont make fun of me. And I'm not short, I'm petite."

"Well its just going to be funny."

~Later That Night~

"Montez we have to talk." Troy said. They were sitting in Gabriella's family room watching tv. More like Troy watching tv and Gabriella going to sleep.

Gabriella yawned, "Talk about what Bolton?"

"I was thinking that we should try to work on our relationship. For our baby." Troy answered.

Gabriella stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "I dont."

"Why not?"

Gabriella sighed, "You and I have a 0 or 100 relationship. All or nothing. Last time we broke up, it didnt end on good terms. And before I found out I was pregnant, we weren't talking. We have a lot, and I mean a lot to work on before I even think about being in a relationship with you again."

"Oh. Well arent we at least at a 50?" Troy asked.

"0 or 100." Gabriella repeated. "We are at a zero."

"What about 99.999?"

"0 or 100. Conversation closed. I'm tired."

"How do we get to a 100?"

Gabriella shrugged, "You decide. And the fact that the only reason you're asking me out is because I'm pregnant, isnt romantic. It sounds like you're just doing a job."

"I didnt think of it like that." Troy replied.

Gabriella nodded,"Yeah I can tell. Are we done with this conversation?"

"Uh, I guess so. I'll call you later." Troy said before walking out.

~The Next Day~

"He wants to go back out with you. Thats so sweet." Lola cooed.

"He wants to go out with me because I'm his baby mama." Gabriella corrected.

"Or he just likes you." Lola suggested. "You can be pretty likeable at times. Gabs he wants to date you. You need to take the opportunity."

Gabriella shook her head, "I dont think so. We have some work to do before I feel comfortable with going out with him."

Lola sighed, "But you guys seem to be getting along just fine to me."

"Yeah but things could be better." Gabriella argued "I would have said yes or even considered it."

"You should have said yes." Lola said. "That would have been a good choice."

Gabriella shook her head, "If the only reason he wanted to go out with me is because of this baby than no it would have not been good."

"I guess you have a point there."

"You need to just trust me on things sometimes, Lola." Gabriella said yawning. "I am so tired. Please don't let me fall asleep."

"Why?"

Gabriella yawned again,"I was going to go to the movies with Josh later and if I just shut my eyes, I will sleep for like 13 hours."

"Maybe you should eat something." Lola tried. "Like an orange. Vitamin C is good for you."

Gabriella got up from her bed, "Good idea." She started walking downstairs when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opens it and finds Leah standing in the doorway.

"Montez." Leah greeted.

"How do you know where I live?" Gabriella asked.

"It wasn't hard. When someone told me it was the biggest house in Albuquerque, I was able to find it." Leah responded. "Anyway we need to talk."

Gabriella sat down, "Do you want anything like to drink?"

"No. But I just have a question for you."

"Ok."

"What the hell would possess you to sleep with my then boyfriend?" Leah asked.

"Oh I don't know. The same thing that possessed you to spread a rumor about me and take my spot as captain on the dance team. A nice little tit for tat game." Gabriella responded.

"How could you do that? I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Oh please Leah." Gabriella spat. "You would do anything to hurt me or keep Troy. And you chose to hurt me. And I wanted to hurt you. I'm not going to pretend that this baby was conceived out of love and happiness and all that other crap that old married couples talk about because that would be a lie. Troy was stupid drunk and wanted to sleep with me and I was mad at you and I let him sleep with me. And if anything he came on to me."

Leah laughed, "Why should I believe you?"

"You dont have to." Gabriella started, "But you came here for answers and I'm giving them to you. You dont have to believe anything."

Leah stood up, "Well Montez, I want you to know that I'm going to make this the most miserable 9 months of your life."

"Bring it on, Mitchell." Gabriella shot back. "You're going to look like a huge bitch picking on the poor innocent pregnant girl."

"See you around, mommy." Leah said as she walked out of Gabriella's house.


	30. Chapter 30

A week later, Leah's threat still hadn't came through. Gabriella knew she wouldn't have the balls to do anything. Leah was lucky Gabriella had to go through the next 8 months without punching her in the face.

"She threatened you?" Sharpay asked. "I'll hurt her."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "She's just an insecure, jealous little girl. She cant have Troy, because he wants me, so she takes her anger out on me."

"But she can get you when you're most vulnerable. Aren't you scared?"

"No." Gabriella scoffed. "She hasn't done anything that hasn't been done before."

"I'm going to need to talk to Leah." Lola declared.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't need you to do anything."

"Ok." Lola said, skeptically.

"Troy asked me if he wanted to go out with him." Gabriella informed them.

Lola smiled, "Like on a date?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't think so. We're just going to out to eat later on tonight."

Lola nodded, "You are going on a date."

"It's not a date." Gabriella argued.

Sharpay shook her head, "He's taking you out and paying for a meal. That's a date in any female's eyes."

"I thought you guys weren't dating." Lola said.

Gabriella groaned, "We aren't. You guys think we are."

"We have to make you pretty." Sharpay declared.

"Guys leave me alone. It's just a dinner." Gabriella assured.

"A dinner that could lead to a romance." Lola said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

Sharpay sighed "Gabs you are stupid for not accepting his offer to be your boyfriend."

"Have you guys forgotten all the shit Troy has put me through?" Gabriella snapped. "We aren't a happy smiley rainbow pairing. Pop rocks and Coke. Vinegar and baking soda."

"Paula and Simon. Jen and Angie." Lola added.

Gabriella looked at her sister weirdly. She forgot how clueless her book smart sister could be. "Ok. Those work too."

"You guys may be an explosive, somewhat deadly couple," Sharpay agreed. "But that's what makes you two so amazing. Apart you guys are great, but together you kick major ass. Think about that." She got up. "I have to go. I'll see you at shool tomorrow."

Gabriella got up, "Bye." She gave her friend a hug. Once Sharpay left, she collapsed on the couch.

"Tired?" Lola guessed.

Gabriella nodded, "When am I not tired? I slept like 14 hours last night. Right through dinner."

Lola laughed, "When is your date with Troy?"

"It's not a date and it's at 7." Gabriella replied.

"Mom, Troy and Gabi are going out and he's paying. Is that a date?" Lola asked her mother who just entered the living room.

"Oh, of course. You might not be dating him but he is dating you." Cristina said

Gabriella tried not to blush, "Really?" Cristina nodded. "Stop making me think it's a date. It's not a date."

"It's a date."

"No it's not."

~Later That Night~

"Are you ok?" Troy asked Gabriella. They had been sitting at their table at Olive Garden for the past 20 minutes and she barely said anything.

"Are we on a date?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

Troy was taken back by the question. "Uh...do you want this to be a date?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No." She poured a mountain of pepper onto her napkin.

"Why'd you ask?"

Gabriella shrugged, "My mom, Lola, and Sharpay were telling me this was a date."

"I didn't think of it as a date." Troy said.

"Ok."

"You sure you don't want this to be a date?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm positive. I just wanted to know what you thought."

Troy sat back in his chair, "This can be whatever you want it to be."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok." The waiter came back with their food. "I just want this to be a dinner between two...friends." She wasn't sure if they were even friends anymore.

"Who just happen to be having a baby." Troy added. "How is the baby?"

"Good. I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so nervous." Gabriella said.

"It's just an appointment. It's not like your water is going to break."

"Labor is what really scares me." Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed, "Its going to be funny. You almost ripped my hand off when you got your ear pierced."

Gabriella groaned, "Don't remind me. I was just more nervous than anything. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. When your nervous, you psyche yourself out."

Unbeknownst to Gabriella, Leah worked at Olive Garden. Leah also knew that Gabriella was really allergic to black pepper. She overheard her talking to the lunch lady. She poured a ton of it into a bowl of tomato soup. "Antonio, I want you to give this to the couple over by the window and tell them it's free. On me."

Antonio looked at her skeptically, "Alright." He grabbed the bowl and before he could point to Leah she had ran into the kitchen.

~A few Minutes Later~

"Gabs do you need a fan?" Troy asked her.

"No." Gabriella replied. "Why?"

"Your face is really red." Troy told her.

Gabriella let out a cough, "My throat feels funny." She let's out another cough.

"Here take my water." Troy handed her his glass and Gabriella started gasping.

Gabriella grabs the closest waiter, "Does this tomato sauce have black pepper in it?"

The waiter grabs a spoon and tastes the sauce, "Yes miss."

"I said nothing with black pepper comes to this table." Gabriella said. "I'm allergic." She frantically searches her bag. "I left my inhaler at my house. Shit."

"We need to get you to the hospital before your throat closes up." Troy told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair.

~At The Hospital~

"Calm down." Lola said.

"I can't." Gabriella said. "That was scary. I didn't have my inhaler or anything."

Greg sighed, "Well your fine now."

Gabriella's doctor walked in, "Miss Montez you have a visitor. Someone from the resturaunt."

The resturaunt manager and Antonio walked into the room, "Misss Montez I am so sorry."

"I told you I was alleric to pepper and you give me something with pepper." Gabriella snapped.

"I did not no. I was told to give it to you by another waiter." Antonio argued.

"By who?"

"A Ms. Leah Mitchell." Antonio replied.

Gabriella's jaw clenched, "I want her fired. I dont want her to ever work in a resturaunt in Albuquerque ever again."

"Ok. Again I am so sorry." The manager apologized as he and Antonio walked out.

To say Gabriella was mad was an understatement. She was livid, fuming, enraged. She didnt realize she was shaking until Troy grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Brie."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm so ready to..." She couldn't get the words out to describe how she was feeling.

"Try to relax." Troy gently ordered. He rubbed her shoulders.

"She put my child at risk. I want her to be destroyed. I want to personally strangle her with my bare hands." Gabriella spat. For a brief second her eyes looked black from anger.

"Oh goodness." Greg groaned.

~To Be Continued~


	31. Chapter 31

Hours went by and Gabriella was still at the parents finally stopped checking on her every few seconds making sure she had her inhaler near at all times. Troy was right by her. Part of her was glad but another part was mad at him. At herself. Mad that he was the father of her child, mad at herself for putting her child through what just happened.

"This is why I didn't want it." Gabriella said, out of the blue. She was glad her parents left the room so she could speak privately with Troy.

Troy looked up, "Excuse me?"

"This is why I wanted the abortion." Gabriella told him. "It wasn't because I couldn't handle being a mother or because I wanted to take the easy way out, but because I knew Leah was a vindictive bitch. I knew she would try to attempt to do something. I just didn't know she would go as far as nearly poisoning me."

"Brie, you're rambling." Troy informed her.

Gabriella entire body quivered and she knew she was going to cry any minute. "I felt like if I had the abortion I would save my baby from the immense torture he or she would have to go through for the next 7 and a half months because of Leah, or any other person who would stop at nothing to see me crumble. Leah promised she would make this the most horrible experience of my life and I was expecting a round of cyberbullying. And I knew I probably couldn't stop her because she's just like me-determined. And I'm so mad that I didn't make sure you had a condom on or that I didn't take the morning after pill."

"Are you trying to say that you're regretting your decision to keep the baby?" Troy asked. He could feel his anger rising.

Gabriella glared at him, "Don't put words in my mouth. I'm letting you know why I didn't want to be pregnant. I don't regret my decision. I love my child a lot more than you think I do.I just wish he or she didn't have to go through this because they don't deserve it. This baby didn't do anything wrong and it has to suffer because of us. Because of who we are. What happened could have been much worse. I could have...the baby could have." She couldn't finish her sentence. Troy was able to put two and two together though.

Troy sat back in his chair. That was food for thought. And a lot of it. Gabriella had a point. What Leah did was really dangerous. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gabriella shook her head, "You've done more than enough."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hey Troy." Lucille greeted. "Are you alright? You seem out of it?"

Troy shrugged, "I'm just thinking. Gabriella told me some things yesterday."

"Like what?" Lucille asked.

Troy sighed, "She gave me the reason why she wanted the abortion."

"What was the reason?"

"A lot of things." Troy replied. "Mainly due to stress. They were valid points."

Lucille sat down in a chair, "What?"

"About how because of who we are, our baby has to endure torture. That was the reason she wanted the abortion." Troy answered. "It was all twisted and backwards but it made sense." Troy couldn't get that one line Gabriella said out of his mind: "I love my child a lot more than you think I do." What did that mean? Did she sense Troy was doubting her?

"Earth to Troy." Lucille said, snapping her fingers. "I've been talking to you."

Troy sighed, "Mom I'm sorry. I have to go."

**~At Gabriella's House~**

Gabriella was so happy to be at her home. That hospital smell made her sick. She, however could not get what Troy said out of her mind. Everything just sort of spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself from talking. She meant everything she said, though.

"Sweetie you have a visitor." Cristina said.

"Not in the mood for visitors mom." Gabriella replied.

Troy stepped into her room anyway, "We need to talk."

"I'll leave you two." Cristina told them, walking out of the room.

"Our conversation was cut short." Troy informed.

Gabriella nodded, "I know."

"Something you said got me thinking."

"What?"

"You think that I don't think you love the baby?" Troy asked, shocked.

Gabriella sighed, "It's not hard to see that you doubt me and my devotion and love for my baby. I see the doubt in your eyes. When I told you I was thinking about having the abortion, you called me selfish and said I was only doing it to save my popularity. Not once did you let me explain my side. I love my child but at the same time I wanted the abortion so I didn't want to build up a connection."

"You could have told me." Troy told her. "I would have understood."

Gabriella laughed, "That's a lie. You didn't want to hear anything about me having an abortion. Don't pretend like you would have listened."

"You're probably right." Troy agreed.

"I know. But I'm keeping the baby and I'm sticking to it." Gabriella replied, a chill in her tone. "You don't have to worry about me sneaking off and having an abortion without you knowing."

Troy nodded, "I did doubt you a bit."

"It was pretty obvious. If you can't trust my judgement, we really cannot be together."

"That figures." Sarcasm was evident Troy's voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm done with this conversation. Are you?"

Troy stood up, "I guess I am."

"Bye."

Before walking out, Troy turned around, "I still care about you. And I also hope we can have a make-up date." He walked out of her bedroom.

**~At School~**

Troy knew he would get in trouble with his parents for not being at school for 1st period. But he also knew they would understand that he needed to speak to Gabriella. He spotted Leah at her locker, so he walked over to her. "We have to talk."

Leah turned around to face Troy. "Ok."

"Gabriella had to be put in the hospital for what you did." Troy told her.

"Oh boo-hoo. The princess is fine." Leah spat.

Troy frowned, "You need to understand that you cannot do things like that."

Leah shrugged, "Just like you can't cheat on your girlfriend...oh wait you did. Remember?"

"Then be mad at me, but wether you like it or not, Gabriella is having my baby."

"I don't like it. And I like being mad at you more." She started to walk off but Troy grabbed her hand,

"Look, anyone who knows me would say I am being way too nice to you." Troy started, "Don't do anything that stupid again. There will be consequences."

Leah glared at Troy as she yanked her hand out of his grasp, "Dont tell me what to do."

As Leah walked off, Troy groaned. His life was like a soap opera.

**~To Be Continued~**

Hello! I was thinking that I should give you guys, the readers, some background info on why Gabriella wanted to have an abortion, because some people thought Gabriella was being selfish. And a bit of Troys mean side was shown. Also, Troy and Gabriella's romance MIGHT pick back up. I'm still debating. Until next time! xoxoxo.


	32. Chapter 32

Close to a month later, it seemed like things were picking up for Troy and Gabriella. Slowly yet surely."Hello baby. Thank you for not making me throw up this morning." Gabriella thanked her baby. "I really appreciate the kind gesture."

Troy laughed, "Its almost over...is it almost over?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I am so happy. Ready for our doctor's appointment later?"

"Yeah." Troy replied. "My parents want another picture."

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder. "Why are Saturday's so boring?"

Troy shrugged, "You want to go do something?"

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"I was asking you."

Gabriella sighed, "It's hot outside. I don't want to do anything outside."

"We can go swimming." Troy suggested.

Gabriella shook her head, "My pool needs to get cleaned. And it happens to be outside."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Nope." Gabriella said. "I've watched all my movies and I dont feel like going out to the movie theater."

Troy smirked, "We could make out. Or have sex."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll pass on those suggestions, Bolton."

"It was worth a shot."

"They take up most of my engery. I want to save as much of that as I can." Gabriella explained.

Troy smiled mischievously, "So if you had more energy, we could totally do it?"

"That's not what I said." Gabriella answered.

"It was implied through your choice of words." Troy argued.

"It's not going to happen, Troy." Gabriella clarified. "Find a dumb cheerleader to keep you company."

"But I don't want some air-head, blonde cheerleader." Troy told her honestly. He ran his fingers up and down her stomach. "I want you."

Gabriella put her head down so he wouldn't see her blushing. "You are quite the charmer Mr. Bolton."

Troy smirked, "So I've been told." He knew how to ruin a romantic moment with a touch of cockiness.

Gabriella wasn't going to admit that she was falling for Troy again. She wanted him to keep pursuing her. It was an ego boost. "Don't get too arrogant, Bolton. It won't get you anywhere."

Troy lowered his mouth so it was by her ear, "It usually gets me into your pants." He replied, sarcastically.

Gabriella laughed, "You totally ruined the moment. Moment lost."

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Cristina sat down in her seat in the waiting room of the hospital. "This is so exciting."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her eager mom, "Calm down. It's just a checkup."

Cristina frowned, "Yes but I have not been to one of your appointments yet."

Troy shrugged, "The baby looks kind of...I can't really describe it. The baby doesn't really have a look."

"It will get one in the next month or so." Cristina said.

"Gabriella Montez." They heard a nurse call out. The three of them got up and follow her to the back where the rooms are located.

"Step on the scale, please." The nurse ordered. Gabriella stepped on the scale. "132 pounds."

"That's not bad." Troy told her.

"I guess." They walk to a small room.

The nurse put her clipboard on the table. "Ok Dr. Rivera will be in here in just a moment. She's just with another patient." She walks out.

Gabriella sighs, "I'm hungry. Lets go to Jack In The Box after this."

Dr. Rivera walked in, "Hi Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi doctor.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Rivera asked as she picked up the clipborad.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm still always tired."

"Well that should stop next month." Dr. Rivera replied. "Well lift your shirt up so we can get a look at the baby." Gabriella lays back on the paper covered table and lifts her shirt up.

After a few minutes, Dr. Rivera turned the monitor towards everyone, "Ok so you can see the baby's head right there." She points to the head on the screen.

"Aw it's a cute baby." Cristina cooed.

"A baby who likes to move." Gabriella said, pointing to the baby who was moving around.

"When can we fond out the sex of the baby?" Troy asked.

"In about 6 to 8 weeks." Dr. Rivera replied.

"Greg is buying up everything sports related, in hope for a boy." Cristina told the two teens. "But I told him you guys were having a baby girl."

Gabriella smiled, "Tell dad not to waste any more money until we know for sure what we are having."

"Let him have his fun. He can return everything when he finds out you guys are having a girl."

Gabriella turned to Dr. Rivera, "Please excuse my overly excited mother."

**~Later That Day~**

"Aw look at how cute our baby is." Gabriella cooed over her sonogram picture. She was in her bedroom trying to find her wallet.

"Yeah you can say it's a pretty...cute 3D picture." Troy agreed. He smiled at Gabriella's enthusiasm.

"That's because we are two ridiculously cute people."

Troy scoffed, "Montez I'm not cute...I'm sexy."

"Yeah I have a very sexy boyfriend." Gabriella said. She wondered if Troy would pick up on what she just said.

Five minutes of silence went by before what Gabriella said, registered to Troy. "You called me your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella replied, going through her purses.

"You said I was your boyfriend." Troy repeated.

Gabriella smiled, "Well I guess we can try to do this relationship thing one more time." Troy gave Gabriella a kiss. "You better not fuck it up again."

Troy laughed, "I won't. I promise."

**~To Be Continued~**

Ok I just wanted to clear one thing up: Leah and Troy broke up. When she found out Troy cheated on her, she dumped , so finally Troy and Gabriella are back together. Hopefully they last. *wink, wink*. Happy Valentine's Day! xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

"OMG you guys are the cutest couple ever. Even cuter than Zeke and I." Sharpay squealed. Everyone in the halls of East High turned to look at her.

Troy laughed, "Evans it's not that exciting anymore. Its been two weeks since we told you." He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I cant help it that every time you two are cute, I get reminded of how adorable you are."Sharpay shrugged, "I'm just happy for you guys. And my future niece."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she cleaned out her locker. School was going to be out in a few days and she could not wait. "Shar, we don't know if we're having a girl."

"Trust me on these things Gabs." Sharpay assured. "I know you guys are having a girl."

Chad shook his head, "No no no no no, Evans. They are having a boy."

"We might just keep it a mystery." Troy joked.

"Isn't that stuff that goes with the past?" Jason asked.

Kelsi shook her head, "No sweetie, thats history."

Jason frowned, "Man I got those mixed up again. I've been talking about Clue and Sherlock Holmes for the past week in "history" class."

Gabriella laughed as she closed her locker. "Don't worry Jason. We can tutor you." She put her hands over Troy's.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"I am so ready for the summer." Chad exclaimed. "I can sleep in as much as I want."

"Me too." Gabriella agreed. She felt something and immediately grabbed Troy's hand.

"Brie what are you doing?" Troy asked his girlfriend. She moved his hand around.

"You don't feel it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed, "Obviously not. Feel what?"

Gabriella frowned, "The baby just did something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied. "It's my body."

Troy shook his head, "No. I don't feel anything. Maybe it was just moving around."

Gabriella huffed, "Your probably right. I got excited for nothing."

Troy squeezed her hand, "Aw its ok. My mom said you should enjoy this time, though."

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah. When my sister was pregnant, the baby didn't stop kicking once she started. She couldn't go to sleep."

"You're probably right."

**~After School~**

Cristina sat down next to Gabriella on the couch, "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi mom." Gabriella greeted. "I'm so bored. And being pregnant just rules out everything remotely close to fun."

Cristina laughed, "Do you want to go shopping? My granddaughter can use some things."

Gabriella groaned, "I'm really considering not telling anyone the sex of the baby."

Cristina shook her head, "Do not do that to me. That would hurt my feelings."

"Aren't you, dad, and every other old married couple you know going on that cruise?" Angelo asked his mom as he walked in the living room.

Cristina nodded, "Yes. And I'm considering hiring a babysitter."

"Ew. Why?"

"Becuase you guys can't be left alone." Cristina replied. She pointed to Gabriella's stomach, "This is what happened last time you were left alone."

Angelo groaned, "Don't let Momma Mia ruin my fun."

"Thanks Angelo." Gabriella said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "It's the truth. One child gets pregnant and the other two get to have absolutely no fun."

"You guys can have fun." Cristina argued. "Not not too much fun. But you're right. You're father and I are going on a cruise. Which is ridiculous. We are flying into California and then getting on the ship."

"Yeah that's what happens when you don't live on the coast."

**~The Next Evening~**

"What's going on today?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad is throwing a party." Troy replied. "But I'm not going."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Why not."

"My allergies are getting on my nerves and I'd rather be here with you and my baby." Troy told her.

Gabriella frowned. This would be the first party she wasn't going to attend in the two years of her high school life. But she didn't want Troy to miss out. "You can go to the party."

Troy shook his head, "I'm cool."

Gabriella smiled, "I want you to have fun. Lola and I are going to be watching sappy tear-jerking, movies."

"Are you sure?" Troy questioned, suspiciously. He was hoping Gabriella wasn't being wishy washy and hormonal.

Gabriella nodded, "Totally. Just don't get too drunk."

"I'm not in the mood for drinking." Troy told her. "Because you won't be there, drunk beside me."

"Funny." Gabriella told him laughing. "What time does the party start?"

"30 minutes ago."

Gabriella pushed Troy, "Go."

Troy stood up, "Ok Montez. I'm coming back after the party is over though."

"Don't get anyone else pregnant." Gabriella told him jokingly as he walked out the door. She saw her sister walk in. "Hey Lola."

"Hi Gabi."

"There is a party tonight." Gabriella said. "And I'm not going."

Lola frowned, "Aw. How does it feel?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

Lola held up a few movies, "Forest Gump, The Notebook, Beaches or Steel Magnolias?"

"Steel Magnolias."

**~At Chad's House~  
**

"Dude, you were able to come?" Chad asked, shocked.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella made me."

"Well this party is kind of sucking." Chad repled, honestly. "Gabriella isn't here to liven things up."

Troy let out a sneeze, "Do you have a Zyrtec or something? My allergies are bad today.'

Chad pointed upstairs, "In my bedroom. On my bathroom counter I have some."

As Troy got up, he bumped into Leah. "Oh sorry."

Leah smiled, "Hi stranger. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.'

Troy shrugged, "Yeah I've been pretty busy with Gabriella."

Leah's jew clenched, "Well thats...nice. I guess."

"I, um, have to go. Bye." Troy said. He was about to turn around when Leah grabbed his hand.

"If you get tired of her, I'll always be here."

Troy pratically ran to Chad's bedroom. And pretty much stayed there until the party was over.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

Troy slowly walked into Gabriella's room as she was reading a book, "Hey Montez."

Gabriella looked up, "How was the party?"

"Boring. I didn't really do anything. And since you weren't there, it wasn't fun. And my allergies made me miserable. Chad gave me a Zyrtec, but it didn't work." He decided to leave out Leah's proposition.

"So everybody just sat there? I don't believe it."

Troy shook his head, "Someone threw up in the pool but that was the highlight of the night. Everybody missed you."

Gabriella smiled, "That's good to know." She looked up at Troy's eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Why?"

"You just have a look on your face." Gabriella answered.

"Well since the Zyrtec didn't work, I took a lot of Benadryl. Marcus drove me here." Troy replied. He let out a yawn.

"Your high off of an allergy medication?" Gabriella repeated mockingly.

"Shut up. And I didnt even want to go to the party. I wanted to stay with you tonight." Troy laid down next to Gabriella.

"Well aren't you a romantic?"

"Thank you." He put his hand on Gabriella's small baby bump.

"We should start shopping for things." Gabriella told him. "Or at least browse at things."

"Whatever you want." Troy said, not paying attention to the conversation.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the input."

After a few minutes of silence, Gabriella was about to go to sleep when she heard the most mind-rattling phrase slip out of Troy's mouth. "I love you."

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. When she looked up, she saw that Troy was already sleep. "Dammit." Was that all in her head? Did she just make that up? Whatever it was, it scared her. So much for relaxing.


	34. Chapter 34

"Gabriella why do you look so sad?" Josh asked his best friend. They were sitting at Sonic eating hot fudge sundaes.

"Last night Troy told me he loved me." Gabriella told him.

"What? How is that a sad thing?"

"He was sleep and high on Benadryl, but he said it." Gabriella said.

"Well that's nice, but it doesn't mean much since he told that blonde witch of down under he loved her. Kind of brings the value of the word down."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shup the fuck up. I don't know if he meant it. We say a lot of stuff when we aren't in a right state of mind. When Troy got high once at a party, he played with a Q-Tip for thirty minutes becuase it felt good. And we couldn't stand each other and we get drunk and sleep with each other. Remember that?"

Josh smiled, "I told Erica I was in love with her at Denny's."

Gabriella shrugged, "Better than probably not meaning it at all." Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. "It's just a stupid, meaningless phrase."

"He probably meant it." Josh convinced. "I love you."

"You aren't in love with me." Gabriella corrected. "There's a difference."

"I know. But, you are a pretty loveable person. Now I have a question for you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Do you love him back?" Josh asked.

"I've told him I loved him before and he brushed it off." Gabriella answered. "But he was in a relationship with Leah at the time."

"That was the end of February, early March. We are in summer." Josh pointed out. "Do you still love him?" He always looked at things with a simple perspective. Gabriella, however, chose to over-analyze things.

Gabriella shrugged, "I think I do."

"Aw. That's cute." Josh smiled.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Are being sarcastic?"

Josh shook his head, "No. I meant it."

"Ok then. Well thank you."

"Its what I do."

**~With Troy~**

"I told Gabriella I loved her." Troy told Marcus.

Marcus looked up, "Oh my God. You are not my brother anymore. I'm disowning you."

Troy sighed, "I'm serious. I remember telling her last night, but I can't remember anything else."

"Well did she say it back?" Marcus asked. "Are you guys in love?" He teased.

Troy shrugged, "I don't remember. But she did tense up."

"What if she doesn't say it back?" Marcus questioned. He let out a chuckle, "You're going to look like an idiot if she doesn't love you back."

"She's told me before." Troy said.

Marcus shrugged, "So? People fall in and out of love all the time. If I have sex with a girl more than two times-which is rare-I think I love her. As far as I know, you and Gabriella have had sex at least two times, so you probably love each other."

Troy laughed, "I'm serious about this. And it scares me. I told Leah I loved her but with Gabriella, things are different."

Marcus slapped his brother on the back. "Good job, little bro. You picked the right girl."

"Yeah. I just hope she loves me back."

Marcus scoffed, "Oh please. You make Gabriella want to rip your teeth out of your mouth and make you swallow them dry, but she loves you. You can see it. And I'm about to go out of my element and tell you something: honesty is the best policy."

Troy laughed, "That's so unlike you. You lie all the time."

"I know. I think your love life is making me soft."

**~The Next Day~**

Gabriella was cleaning the last few things out of her locker when Troy walked up to her. "Hey Troy."

"Hi Brie." Troy greeted. "How are you?"

"Good." Gabriella said. She didn't want to talk about the 'I love you' situation.

"We have to talk." Troy said.

"About what?" Gabriella asking, playing dumb. She knew where this conversation was going.

"I love you." Troy told her. "I told you the other night but you obviously didn't hear me."

Gabriella just stood there. Actually hearing the words come out of Troy's mouth made her freeze. "I...I heard you."

"Then why didn't you say it back?" Troy questioned. "Or say anything."

"Because you fell asleep." Gabriella replied. "And I was scared to say anything. At first I thought I heard things and I didnt want to say anything because I didn't want to look like a crazy person."

Troy nodded, "Ok. Well say something now." He ordered. "Do you love me back?"

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

Troy leaned in closer, "What, Montez? I don't think I heard."

"I love you too."

"Louder, please."

"I'm in love with Troy Bolton!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy laughed and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Good. Becuase I would have looked like a dumbass confessing my love for you and you not saying it back."

Gabriella shoved him, "I tell you I love you and all you can think about is looking stupid?"

"Yeah."

"You're making me rethink the I love you thing already, Bolton." Gabriella joked.

**~To Be Continued~**


	35. Chapter 35

Gabriella sat down in her seat and groaned. For some reason she felt extremely fat today. For 20 weeks she felt huge. Mainly becuase so was so petite and small. "I hate you so much right now Troy."

Troy looked up from his cell phone. "And why do you hate me? I thought you loved me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That was before I started showing and looking really pregnant."

"Brie you are gorgeous." Troy complimented.

"Shut up. My baby bump looks big, my face looks puffy, my fingers andy feet are swollen, the baby won't stop kicking, my boobs have gotten huge and I can't wear any of my jeans." Gabriella complained.

Troy thought Gabriella was being ridiculous. She was managing to stay as in shape as a pregnant person possibly could. She wanted her figure to snap back in place after she had the baby. "Someone needs to go back to bed and wake back up." He said.

Gabriella frowned, "Sorry. I'm just a little crazy today."

Troy nodded, "Yeah but its alright."

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend, "Are you calling me crazy?"

"What? No?"

"Sorry I'm just a little hormonal." Gabriella snapped, "I'm just five months pregnant with your child."

Troy sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"Just stop talking to me." Gabriella ordered.

"You excited about going back to school tomorrow?" Troy asked, changing the subject. "It's our junior year."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I was so bored this summer. Being pregnant is boring. All I did was sleep."

Troy laughed, "And then tomorrow after school we get to find out the sex of the baby."

"Yay." Lola said. "I can't wait to hear that you are having a girl."

"They are having a boy, big sister." Angelo said. "I'm going to need a guy to be my pitcher when we play baseball."

"Girls can play baseball too." Gabriella told him. "I was on the softball team and I've played for ten years."

Angelo shook his head, "No, because I want someone to be able to get rough and play with. You two will want your precious little girl to be as scratch free and perfect as possible."

"That's true." Troy agreed.

Angelo's face suddenly got serious, "But seriously, you guys need to be having a boy. Name him Angel or Angelo Jr. I like Angelo Jr. better, though."

Gabriella nodded, "I bet."

"You can always name his Gregory." Greg butted in. "That name has a certain ring to it."

"Yeah, dad. It's a great name." Angelo replied, sarcastically.

Greg smiled, "Gregory Manuel Montez Jr. That is a great name. You should put that into consideration."

"We already picked a few names." Troy said.

Angelo frowned, "You guys suck. Thanks for letting me know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thanks bro."

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for school?" Cristina questioned. "Summer is over."

"I start school next week." Lola boasted.

"You stupid college girl." Angelo sneered.

"And I'm taking all late classes so I can sleep in." Lola added.

"Shut up." Gabriella snapped.

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead, "I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." Gabriella said as Troy walked out the house.

"We are going to be juniors tomorrow." Angelo said.

Gabriella smiled, "I know. The summer went by so fast. I'm going to bed."

"It's 8:23." Lola said, looking at the clock.

Gabriella stood up, "I am aware of that, Lola. Thank you for reminding me. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella walked into school and was attacked with hugs from her friends. "Whoa I'm still pregnant." She joked.

Sharpay pulled away, "Look at you."

Gabriella frowned, "Oh my gosh, am I that pregnant?"

Sharpay shook her head, "Oh no. I just meant that you look good."

"Oh well thank you." Gabriella replied. "I'm just hormonal."

"Don't say anything about her being hormonal." Troy ordered. "She'll try to rip your face off."

Gabriella scoffed, "I resent that."

They heard the bell ring and they all went their separate ways.

**~In Homeroom~  
**  
"Well mommy aren't you looking fat these days." Leah insulted.

Gabriella turned around, "Aren't you looking jealous these days."

"Dont get your granny panties in a twist, Montez." Leah teased. "Wouldn't want your water to break."

"Look of you have nothing worth my time to say, please don't make me want to punch your face everytime you speak." Gabriella spat. She turned back around as Mrs. Darbus walked in.

**~At Lunch~**

"Leah is just so annoying. I want to punch her in the face." Gabriella said, taking a seat next to Taylor.

"What did she do now?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella groaned, "She's just so irritating."

"Don't even trip off of her." Sharpay said. "You're about to have a baby in a few months, it's a new school year, time to regroup."

Gabriella smiled, "Shar you're right."

"Speaking of the baby," Angelo started, "What time is your appointment?"

"It is at 4:25." Gabriella answered. "You want to go?"

"Yeah. I want to rub it in to Lola's smug face that you guys are having a boy." Angelo replied. Chad gave him a high-five.

"No. Gabriella is having a girl." Taylor stated.

"I second that." Sharpay agreed. Kelsi nodded. "I start buying the cutest little sweatsuits from Juicy Couture for my niece to wear."

"Well I bought my nephew a Kobe Bryant jersey just for his small baby size." Angelo argued. "And when he is big enough to fit it, we are going to take pictures."  
**  
~After School~  
**  
"I can't believe all you guys came." Troy said, shocked. Sitting in the room was himself, Gabriella, Cristina. Greg, his parents, Marcus, Angelo and Lola.

"I wasn't going to miss this." Cristina said. "This is my first grandchild."

Dr. Rivera walked, "Hi Gabriella. Looks like we have a full house."

"Yes." Gabriella replied. "Everyone wants to know what I'm having."

Dr. Rivera sat down, "Well let's not waste any more time. Gabriella lay back and lift your shirt up." Gabriella sat down on the paper covered table. Dr. Rivera squirted the cold jelly on Gabriella's stomach. "What do you guys want to have?"

"We're 50/50." Troy answered.

Dr. Rivera looked at the monitor, "Congratulations. You guys are having a baby..."

**~To Be Continued~**

Well boy or girl? You'll have to find out later! Sorry I skipped the entire summer. It was pretty irrelevant to me.


	36. Chapter 36

Dr. Rivera looked at the monitor, "Congratulations. You guys are having a baby boy!"

Angelo jumped up, "Yes. In your face, Lola. You owe me 50 bucks. I need a new jacket."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Are you sure they're having a boy? Becuase doctors make mistakes all the time."

"Yes." Dr. Rivera said, nodding. She pointed to the monitor, "Its a boy."

"And it's only one baby right?" Gabriella asked. "We don't need twins."

"Yes." Dr. Rivera replied, "I'll go get you guys some pictures." She walked out of the room.

"Greg we have so much shopping to do." Jack told him.

"Yeah." Greg agreed. He turned to his wife, "For a boy!"

Troy rolled her eyes, "Calm down children."

Lucille laughed, "Oh, let them have their fun. It's their first grandchild."

"Their only grandchild." Gabriella corrected. "From us two, anyway."

Marcus put his hand around Lola, "Until Lola and I get married and have a baby." He joked.

"Thats a negative." Lola replied.

**~That Night~**

"We have so much to do." Gabriella said excitedly. "There is so much in so little time. We only have four more months. I think my mom has already started pre-ordering baby things."

Troy chuckled, "Relax. Just take a break for a day."

"When should we tell our friends?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head, "Not tonight. Let them suffer."

Gabriella laughed, "That's so mean."

Troy shrugged, "It's funny. Maybe tomorrow."

"Sharpay just sent me a text message." Gabriella told him. "It says: 'Please tell me you are having a girl.' What should I tell her back?"

"Don't reply." Troy said, "Just turn your phone off."

"I'm too excited not to say anything." Gabriella squealed.

"Try not to. So what are we going to name this baby?" Troy asked.

"I don't know yet." Gabriella answered. "We can come up with those later. What colors should we do?" She questioned. "I was think tea green and brown. Blue is just too cliché, don't you think? I think so."

"We are doing yellow and purple." Troy stated.

Gabriella laughed, "Thats what we aren't going to do."

Troy frowned, "Come on, Brie."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. My son is not going to be a mini Laker."

"Please?" Troy begged.

"No."

"How about a yellow and purple baby shower." Troy suggested.

Gabriella sighed, "If we do a yellow and purple baby shower, the baby can have a green and brown nursery?"

Troy nodded, "I pinky promise." He held out his pinky.

"Ok then." Gabriella grabbed his pinky, "We have a deal."

"But we might have to throw in a bit of yellow and purple for the nursery."

"No we don't."

**~The Next Morning~**

"So what are you guys having?" Sharpay questioned as Gabriella took her seat in AP English.

Gabriella frowned, "The baby was turned so we couldn't find out the sex." She lied.

"What?" Chad exclaimed. "That sucks."

Troy nodded, "Yeah it does."

When Gabriella saw the sad looks on her friends' faces, she gave in. Pregnancy hormones were making her a big softy. "Alright, we're having a boy."

Troy sighed, "We weren't going to tell them until later."

Chad gave Gabriella a hug, "Thank you."

"Why couldn't you guys have a girl?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, Sharpay we can't really choose these things." Gabriella explained. "And I'm glad we aren't having a girl. I don't need another me."

Troy smiled, "We get to have another me. How fantastic is that?" They could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh joy."

"And his name will be Angelo Jr." Angelo added.

"No it won't be."

**~To Be Continued~**

Not my longest chapter, it seemed like everyone wanted to know what the sex of the baby is, so I wrote this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Gabriella walked up to her locker and pulled her bag out. Once it was in her locker, she was about to turn around when someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry." It was the new British guy and her bio partner, Matthew Blake.

Gabriella shook her head, "Oh no problem."

"So you're having a baby." Matthew said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Gabriella nodded, "Yup a baby boy. He's going to be a soccer player. He likes to kick. And he enjoys depriving me of sleep."

Matthew gave her a flirty smile, "You're still pretty even when you're tired."

"Aw thank you. You are quite the charmer." Gabriella complimented. She was wearing a white shirt, plain jeans and her favorite pair of brown Uggs, and Troy's hoodie. Not her best look. It was obvious this guy had a crush on her.

Matthew shrugged, "One of my many good qualities."

Gabriella looked at her leather Coach watch, "I have to get to homeroom."

"See you around." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

As soon as Gabriella walked to class, Troy walked up to her, "What was that about?"

"Just talking to my follow European." Gabriella answered.

"Gabs you aren't European, you're Spanish." Jason said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Spain is in Europe, so yeah I am European."

"What was that kiss about?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing. He just kissed my cheek. Most people do that."

"Not with other people's girlfriends, they don't. You are leading him on." Troy told her. "It's so obvious he has a crush on you."

Gabriella laughed, "I know, but I don't like Matthew."

"You need to stop talking to him." Troy ordered.

Gabriella crossed her arms, "No." She said firmly.

"Uh-oh." Chad said. "They're arguing...again." He groaned. "We had a nice two months without arguing."

Gabriella scowled, "I don't need you telling me what to do like I'm a child. Or a piece of property."

"Can you just not talk to the guy?" Troy asked.

"Since you're being a dick," Gabriella started, "I'm going to keep talking to him."

"He is going to get the wrong idea."

"In case you haven't noticed or you forgot, I'm five and a half months pregnant with your son. My swollen ankles and baby bump must really turn him on."

Troy shrugged, "I don't know of he is like weirdo pregnant person fetishist. I don't know what goes on in his mind."

"You are really about to bring out the bitch part in me. The one who gave you mono on purpose, told everyone you had crabs, and put glue in your mouth. Dont test me."

"You know what? I'll just leave you alone."

"Good. 'd really like that." Gabriella didn't know he really meant what he said.

**~After School~**

"Hey Gabs." Josh greeted.

Gabriella looked up from her Blackberry, "Hi."

Josh sat down, "Why so glum, chum?"

"Troy and I had an argument at school today." Gabriella answered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Something about that new British kid having like a really weird fetish. I didn't understand it."

Gabriella chuckled, "That's not the whole story. The new kid likes me and Troy is jealous. I should just call him."

Josh shook his head, "No."

"He's just being such a big asshole for no good reason." Gabriella cried. "We are about to have a son and he is doing some petty shit like this. He ignored me for like the rest of the day. And now he isnt answering my calls, texts, or emails."

"Guys are jerks." Josh told her, honestly. "I would know. I'm a guy and I have my jerk moments, too."

"I just want to kill him. Kill him slowly and painfully." Gabriella threatened.

Josh sighed, "Well as a guy I can tell you one thing: we don't like to be called or coddled. If we want to be left alone, just leave us alone. We aren't big on feelings or expressing them."

Gabriella nodded, "I understand."

"So give him a bit of space. That will do you two a world of good. Trust me."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. A thin she only did when she was scared or stressed out. "What if this is his way of telling me that we are over? That he is sick of me?"

Josh frowned, "Stop stressing yourself out. He did not dump you."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella questioned.

Josh didn't have an answer for her.

**~With Troy~**

"She just called me again." Troy told Chad.

"Are you going to call her back?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head, "Not right now. I'll do it later." His phone rang again. He looked at it and sighed as he answered, "Hi mom."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, where the hell are you?" Lucille shouted through the phone.

"I'm at Chad's house." Troy answered.

"Cristina just called me and told me that Gabriella is really upset because you guys had an argument at school."

"Yeah."

"You need to make things right."

Troy groaned, "I will do that mom but on my own time."

"You can't just ignore people when you get upset." Lucille continued.

"Whenever Gabriella is upset, everyone says give her time, but when I don't want to talk to anyone, I'm a jerk." Troy explained.

"That's becuase you are doing things the wrong way. Gabriella is pregnant." Lucille started, "So when you ignore her, think about how she feels."

"I understand that." Troy agreed. "Mom I'll call you later." He hangs up.

"Sucks to be you right now." Chad spoke.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Somehow I always end up being the bad guy."

"I think you guys need to fix this."

"We are." Troy convinced. "I just don't know how or when."

~To Be Continued~

Yeah things were getting a little too perfect for Troy and Gabriella. I wasn't really feeling nor was I enjoying the fluffiness. So I HAD to bring out the old Troy and Gabriella who fought all the time and add just a smidge of drama. xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

"Gabriella time to get up." Josh ordered, pulling the turquoise comforter off of Gabriella. "We are going baby shopping, remember?"

Gabriella groaned, "What time is it?"

"It is 8:13." Josh said.

"I'm going back to sleep." Gabriella said, pulling the cover back over her. Josh pulled it back off.

"No."

Gabriella rolled over, "Your pregnant best friend is trying to sleep. Let her sleep."

"I won't let you sleep your life away because you and Troy havent spoken to each other in a few days." Josh said. "Get the fuck up."

Gabriella gasped and put her hand over her baby bump, "Watch your mouth."

"This baby is changing you for the better." Josh said, smiling. "Now you said if I did not go to Babies 'R Us, you would castrate me. Now get your butt up."

Gabriella groaned, "Ugh, fine." She rolls out of her bed.

Josh clapped, sarcastically, "Good. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

30 minutes later, Gabriella walked downstairs. "I'm ready."

Josh looked up, "I have to go."

Gabriella glared at him, "Why?"

"My mom needs me." Josh answered.

"You made me get up for nothing." Gabriella complained.

"I'm sorry." Josh apologized.

Gabriella sat down and started taking her shoes off. "Ok. Tell Cece I say hi."

Josh smiled, "Maybe we can try tomorrow after school?" He suggested.

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe. Bye." She gives him a hug before he walks out.

As Gabriella was about to to walk back up the stairs to her bedroom, she heard her phone ring. She walked over to the counter and saw that Troy was calling her. She answered. "Hey."

"Hi." Troy greeted. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Gabriella replied. "Are you going to come over?"

"Yeah." Troy replied. "I will be over in a few minutes."

"Bye." Gabriella said, before hanging up.

**~A Few Minutes later~**

"Hi." Troy greeted. He gave her a hug. "How are you?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm alright. I'm just tired."

There was an awkward silence between them. Troy sat down on Gabriella's bed before speaking up, "Brie I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an asshole." Troy answered. "I shouldn't have shut you out."

Gabriella sighed, "I accept your apology. And you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. I don't like nor do I want Matthew. It's just nice to know that guys besides you and my dad and Angelo think I'm still pretty when I'm 23 weeks pregnant."

"I understand that." Troy told her. "But that kiss was just way out of line and you know it."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I agree. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Troy replied.

"But I should be the jealous one." Gabriella told him.

"Why would you have any reason at all to be jealous?" Troy questioned.

"Because you get to live your life." Gabriella answered. "I have become the boring pregnant girl who sleeps 14 hours a day. You still get to go to parties and hang out and be 16. You can chose to up and leave whenever you feel like it. It's always the mother that has to stay, not the father. You can find someoneme else."

Troy shook his head and laughed. "Montez we are stuck with each other. I'm never leaving. And you know I'm not that type of person. Sometimes I can be a good guy."

Gabriella smiled, "How do I know that?"

"I show you in a lot of the things I do" Troy explained. "I wanted to keep this baby. If I didn't want you or the baby, I totally would have been pro-abortion. I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella hugged him, "I love you."

"Of course you do." Troy said. Gabriella glared at him, "I love you too, Montez."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm scared."

Troy chuckled, "Me too. I never wanted to be a parent."

Gabriella ran her fingers over her stomach as the baby kicked, "I think we could be good parents if we really put 100% into it."

"Thank goodness our parents love helping." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. On January 17th, we will be the parents of a baby boy."

There was a knock on Gabriella's door and Angelo walked in, "Hey you two."

"Hi bro." Gabriea greeted back. "What's in the bag?" She asked.

Angelo set the bag down, "I got a gift for the baby." He pulled a Kobe Bryant jersey out of the bag. "I told you we will be taking pictures as soon as he hits a month. And I got him these." He pulls a pair of all white Nike Air Force Ones out of a shoe box.

"Those are adorable." Gabriella gushed.

Angelo nodded, "Angelo Jr. is going to be the flyest infant in Albequerque."

Gabriella shook her head, "His name will not be Angelo Jr."

"Don't ruin my fun." Angelo snapped.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm just saying don't get too attached to that name."

"That will be his nickname." Angelo informed his twin. "I'm my mind."

"Ok you need serious therapy." Gabriella said in a serious voice.

"We tried that with Marcus last year." Troy added, out of the blue. "The psychiatrist had a nervous breakdown and checked herself into a mental ward. That $175 an hour my parents paid was a waste becuase he is the still the same."

"I'm not crazy." Angelo argued. "I just have very strong opinions about things." He looked at his watch, "I have to go. This has been fun but kind of boring." He takes the bag and walks out of the room.

Gabriella turned to Troy, "I picked out the colors for the nursery."

"Oh?"

"You men folk need to start painting." Gabriella said. "Time is going by fast."

Troy nodded, "Yup. 17 more weeks."

"We also have to plan a baby shower." Gabriella added. "I was thinking here or your house."

"Here because you have an indoor pool." Troy explained. "That leaves more space in the backyard. My pool takes a lot of the backyard up."

"Oh that's true." Gabriella agreed. "We are still going with the yellow and purple theme, right?"

"Of course." Troy replied. "Lakers all day."

"My son will not be brainwashed."

Troy smiled, "It's in his DNA. He has no choice but to like the Lakers and basketball. Baseball is a second choice because you and Chad like baseball."

"What if he doesn't like sports?" Gabriella asked.

Troy gasped, "We will not speak of such negative things around my son."

Gabriella giggled, "My bad."

**~The Next Day~**

"They are still together." Leah spat to Matthew. She was watching Troy and Gabriella with evident disgust all over her face.

Matthew shrugged, "I have no control over that."

"I gave you $100 to break them up." Leah reminded. "Done, finished, over."

"What do you want me to do?" Matthew asked.

"Try harder." Leah ordered. She walked off.

**~To Be Continued~**


	39. Chapter 39

"Troy are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head, "I just have a weird feeling about today. Sorry."

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "Why?"

"I don't know." Troy answered. "Just if anything goes wrong, get me."

"Maybe you should go home." Gabriella suggested. "Avoid the rest of the day altogether."

"No. I can stay." Troy said.

"You're kind of scaring me."

"Don't be. I'm just being paranoid."

"Ok." Gabriella wrapped her arm around her stomach. She stood up. "Taylor and I have a yearbook meeting so I will see you later." Shr gives him a kiss and walks off. When she reaches the room she sits down.

"Hi Gabriella." Taylor greeted.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Tay."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. What was this emergency meeting about?"

"Well Gabriella," a girl named Lana started, "We need to assign people to take pictures. I think you need take some because you haven't been pulling your weight in here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ok. Considering I am pregnant and have a ton of other stuff on my plate, sorry I havent put as much effort into compared to someone like you who has no social life or friends."

Lana scowled and scribbles something in a notebook. "Tomorrow I want you taking pictures of the chess team after school."

"Oh fun." Gabriella says sarcastically. "I'll be there."

"And if you don't, you will no longer be a member of the yearbook committee."

"Stupid ass bitch." Gabriella mutters.

"Did you say something?" Lana asks.

"Not a thing."

Lana smiles, "Moving on."

Taylor scoffs, "She is a bitch."

Gabriella nods, "Yeah. The purpose of this meeting was to tell me I havent put enough effort into the committee. Waste of my time. I thought it was something important."

"Well stay and pretend to listen." Taylor said. "I'll take notes."

Gabriella laughed, "There is no need to take notes. We aren't taking a test afterward."

"You can never be too prepared."

"That's true."

**~That Evening~**

"Hi mom." Troy greeted, stepping into his kitchen.

"Hi Troy." Lucille greeted back. "How was practice?"

Troy sighed, "Long. I am really tired."

"Can you and Marcus please go to the store for me? I need cream cheese." Lucille asked.

"Mom I'm tired." Troy complained.

Lucille shrugged, "Fine. We don't have to eat."

"Where is Marcus anyway." Troy questioned.

"I think he is in the shower." Lucille answered. "You guys can go when he gets out."

Troy sat down on a chair next to the dining room table. "Ok."

Lucille smiled and handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Bring me my change back." She ordered. "All of it."

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Don't worry."

**~With Gabriella~**

Gabriella sighed and set her book down in frustration. "Ugh. Can you let mommy finish reading her book? Can you go a few minutes without kicking please?" The baby stopped and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

Cristina laughed as she walked into the livin room. "He still kicking?"

Gabriella nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Imagine how you and Angelo were when I was pregnant." Cristina said. "I had double everything."

Gabriella smiled, "So glad I'm not carrying twins."

"You put those feet to good use." Cristina added, "And became a soccer player."

Gabriella sighed, "Yup."

"Are you ok?" Cristina questioned. "You seem...nervous."

"Troy had me freaked out earlier today." Gabriella answered. "He had this feeling this day was going to take a turn for the worse."

"Maybe it was nothing. This day seems to be going just fine."

"I'm going to call him." Gabriella replied, grabbing her phone. She dialed Troy's number.

"Talk to me." Troy said.

"Hey it's me." Gabriella said.

"Hey Montez. What's up?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed, "Trying to finish my book for English class."

Troy frowned, "I haven't even started."

"The book report is due next week." Gabriella reminded.

"Montez I got everything under control."

Gabriella smiled, "You feeling better?"

"Yup." Troy answered. "Everything was all in my head."

"Good." Gabriella said. "What are you doing?"

"Marcus and I are on our way to Safeway." Troy replied.

"Are you driving?"

"No Marcus is driving. Brie, I will call you back in..." There was a loud screeching noise and a loud crash.

"Hello?" Gabriella said. "Troy? Are you there? Hello?"

"What's going on?" Cristina asked.

"Hello Troy? Can you hear me?" Gabriella questioned. Still no answer. She took the phone away from her ear. "Mom call 911."

**~To Be Continued~**

Ooh. I sense a tragedy in the future!


	40. Chapter 40

If there was an award for crying too much, Gabriella would have won it, hands down. She was sitting a small, uncomfortable, waiting room chair at the hospital along with everyone else. Cristina was trying to console a very hysterical and guilty Lucille and Greg was talking to Jack about suing the drunk driver who hit Troy and Marcus. Everyone else was trying to keep calm and not cry.

"God we've been waiting for hours." Lucille's brother, Anthony said. "Are they going to tell us anything."

"We should be hearing something soon." Jack informed. He was pacing back and forth, nervously.

Angelo looked over at his twin, "Lala you should go home and get some sleep." He said, using his old nickname for Gabriella. "You look exhausted."

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not leaving."

"Come on. We can come back in the morning." Angelo compromised.

Gabriella shook her head, "I dont know if you heard me correctly but I said I'm not going anywhere. Troy is my boyfriend and Marcus is like an older brother to me."

Lola sighed, "Look all this stress can't be good for my nephew. I can drive you home if you want."

"I'm fine." Gabriella insisted. "Now leave me alone." She ordered.

A doctor walked out to the waiting area and Lucille and Jack stood up.

"What's going on with my boys?" Lucille asked, as soon as she approached the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "Well Marcus has 4 bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. There are also multiple cuts and bruises and his arm. Troy has a broken leg and 5 bruised ribs."

"Are they woke?" Lucille asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No. They are both still unconscious. We also was to give them cat scans to make sure there is no swelling, damage or mental issues, but I don't think they have anything permanent going on."

Jack took a deep breath. "And the guy who hit them?"

"He's really banged up." The doctor replied. "He is also unconscious at the moment.

Lucille took a deep breath, "Oh. Are my boys ok?"

"They should be fine. I'll come and get you guys when one of them wakes up." The doctor walks off and Jack and Lucille walk back to their seats.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

"They're going to be ok." Lucille said. "They're not woke, though." She looked at her watch. It was almost 11. "Dont you guys want to go home? It's getting late."

Chad shook his head, "No can do Mama Bolton. We are staying right here for as long as we can."

**~An Hour Later~**

Greg yawned, "It's midnight. We should get going."

Angelo looked over at Gabriella, who had fallen asleep on his arm. "Try telling that to Stubborn McWont-listen-to-anyone-pants."

"She needs to go home." Lucille ordered. "And lay in a bed, not a hospital bed. She's 6 months pregnant."

Angelo shook his sister woke. "Yo Gabs. We are going home."

"No." Gabriella replied, still half-sleep.

Angelo grabbed her hand, "Yes. Your back is going to be really sore if you keep sitting here."

"I don't care."

Cristina looked at her daughter, "But you do care about your baby."

Gabriella looked at her hands. She hated it when other people were right. "Fine." She pushed herself out of the chair. She turned to everyone else, "Bye."

When they finally got home, Gabriella just laid down on the couch. She couldn't make it up the stairs to get to her room. That was the equivalent of running a mile. She grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered herself.

**~The Next Day~**

When Gabriella woke up, she felt like she should go back to sleep. She was running on empty.

"Hey sleepy." Cristina greeted.

Gabriella yawned, "What time is it?"

"One."

Gabriella jumped up, "Oh my God. I slept through school?"

"I told your school you weren't going to be able to make it." Cristina explained. "You look exhausted."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Everyone needs a day off." Cristina said.

Gabriella put her head back on the couch, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Cristina asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't have any energy right now. And my back is killing me."

"Lucille just called me." Cristina said.

"Are the guys ok?" Gabriella questioned.

"They are fine." Cristina answered.

"I'm going to go see them." Gabriella announced. "I just need to eat and then take a shower."

**~Later That Day~**

Troy groaned, "Oh my God. Being stuck in a hospital is so boring."

Lydia smiled, "I'm just glad you two are ok."

"We're troopers, grandma." Marcus said. He picked up one of the Teddy bears his friends had dropped off.

"Are you guys hungry?" Lydia asked. She's hits her husband's chest. "Joseph go get them something to eat."

"I'm fine, grandpa." Marcus told him. "You don't have to get me anything."

Troy nodded, "Same here."

"Knock knock." They all look up and see Gabriella standing in the doorway.

"Hey Montez." Troy greeted. Gabriella walked over to him and hugged him.

"Don't ever get your ass into another car accident ever again." Gabriella ordered. "You had me so worried."

Troy smiled, "I promise I won't."

Gabriella pulled back and went over to Marcus. "The same goes for you."

"I won't."

"How do you guys feel?" Gabriella asked.

Marcus shrugged, "I can't feel anything because we are on some kick-ass painkillers."

"Everything is numb right now." Troy added.

Gabriella sat down, "I was so worried about you guys. How long are you going to be in here?"

"A few more days." Troy answered.

"Where's the guy that hit you?"

"He is in critical condition." Lydia replied.

Gabriella messed with her hair. She wasn't that comfortable in hospitals. "Do you need anything?"

Lydia shook her head, "Nonsense. You're pregnant. You don't need to be running around."

Troy sighed, "Where did mom and dad go?"

"They went to the cafeteria. You're father got hungry."

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"Hey hoops." Chad greeted, carrying in a ton of balloons. The rest of the gang followed.

"Hey man."

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

Troy shrugged, "I'm kind of numb at the moment, but I'm starting to get tired." He looked over at Marcus who had already fallen asleep.

Zeke looked at the cast on Troy's leg. "At least basketball season hasn't started. This broken leg would really suck."

Troy smiled, "Yeah. My leg should be better before the season starts."

"So what have you and Marcus been doing all day?"

"Seeing people, sleeping, and Marcus has been flirting with his nurse all day."

Kelsi laughed, "Typical Marcus."

Troy looked over at Gabriella. He motioned for her to come over to him. "Hey."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said, quickly.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Can you guys leave for a minutes." He asked. "I want to talk to Gabriella."

Their group of friends started filing out of the room.

Gabriella sighed., "What's up?"

Troy looked at his parents and grandparents who were still in the room. "Goodbye guys."

"You meant us, too?" Lucille questioned.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I did." The four adults slowly left the room. "They are so nosy."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me." Troy told her. "What's bugging you?"

"You and Marcus just had me really scared." Gabriella replied. "I still am scared."

"We are going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Gabriella argued. "Doctors sometimes make mistakes."

"Don't be so negative, Montez. When I told you I wasnt going anywhere, I meant it."

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, "This is just really stressful."

Troy smiled, "You don't do so well in stressful situations, do you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm usually fine. I don't do well in hospitals."

"Me either. I either pass out or throw up."

Gabriella laughed, "I don't go that far. I just get a little nervous."

"You guys have the most boring conversations ever." They heard Marcus say. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Now as I was saying, Marcus and I are fine."

"Wrap this conversation up, you two." Marcus ordered. "I'm tired."

"Shut the fuck up, Marcus."

"I love you, Bolton."

"Love you too, Montez."

~To Be Continued~


	41. Chapter 41

8 months. 8 freaking months. Gabriella had endured throwing up constantly, peeing every minute of the day, having swollen feet and fingers, a sore back, no energy and a 39 pound weight gain. But, in one week it would all be over. And she could not wait.

"Gabriella we're going to the mall." Cristina announced. "You want to come."

Gabriella frowned, "No. My feet hurt, I dont have any energy and I don't want everyone to see how fat I am."

"Come on, Ms. Negative." Lola coaxed. "This may be your last chance to get out of the house before you become a mommy."

"And when have you ever turned down a chance to go shopping?" Cristina asked.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. Give me ten minutes."

**~At The Mall~**

"Where do you want to go?" Lola questioned. They just came out of Bebe.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't really care. I'm just came along because you asked me to."

Lola frowned, "Pregnant Gabriella is not fun to shop with. I can't wait until you pop this kid out and we can shop 'til we drop."

Gabriella smiled, "I can't wait. People say being pregnant is fun and a wonderful time, but it sucks."

"Being pregnant was amazing." Cristina argued. "Your father waited on me hand and foot. Especially when I was pregnant with you and Angelo because it was twins. I did not have to lift a finger."

"Weren't you bored?" Gabriella questioned. "I'm dying o boredom." She hadn't been to school in a week since she was so close to the end of her pregnancy. She was being homeschooled until the baby was at least 8 weeks old. "I have nothing to do all day. Sleeping and eating is not as much fun as it sounds."

"Well the baby's nursery could always be worked on." Lola suggested.

Gabriella sighed, "All I have left to do is fix up his clothes. The nursery is basically done."

"Have you packed your bag for the hospital?" Cristina asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. It is sitting by my bedroom door. And I dont really want to shop. I dont want to buy anything new until I am back down to my original size. Looking at you tw shop is kind of depressing."

Cristina sighed, "Well you are being such a downer right now."

Gabriella shrugged, "Take me home, then. I'd rather be making myself a big bowl of ice cream and then taking a nap."

"I thought eating and sleeping wasn't fun."

"It isn't. I'm just tired and really want a bowl of ice cream."

**~Later That Day~**

Gabriella was trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch and take a nap. It wasnt as easy as it sounds.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and take a nap." Troy suggested.

"My bed feels very uncomfortable." Gabriella complained. "This is just not a fun time in my pregnancy."

"Well it will be all over soon."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm sorry for complaining. I hate to complain."

Troy shrugged, "I dont mind. You deserve it. You've been a trooper."

Gabriella smiled, "Aw thank you. In a week, there will be another Bolton running around."

"This is going to be one hell of an experience." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded, "Tell me about it. Im really scared."

"Me too."

Gabriella frowned, "Is something bugging you? You looked really distraught."

"My family."

"Are they coming to visit?" Gabriella joked. "I love your family."

Troy sighs, "My grandparents think we should get married."

"What? Why?"

"My grandparents think it's the right thing to do for the baby."

"Look the baby will have your last name if that's what they want. You and I already discussed that."

"I don't know what they want." Troy replied, honestly.

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair. "Do they know our marriage won't be valid in New Mexico. They only way we could married is if we moved to Georgia. And I'm not moving to Georgia and I'm not getting married to you."

"I told them you wouldn't agree." Troy added.

Gabriella nodded, "Good. No offense but becoming Mrs. Troy Bolton is not on my list of things to do at the moment."

Troy chuckled, "None taken." He replied. "I'm not ready to be married either."

Gabriella laughed, "And you and I married would be dangerous. We'd kill each other before the honeymoon was over."

**~That Night~**

"His family honestly thinks we should get married." Gabriella told Josh. "Married. Can you believe that?"

Josh chuckled, "No, not really. I find that really hard to believe."

"I mean if they think this is about social class, I understand that." Gabriella said. "Yeah the children of two of the most powerful families in New Mexico having a kid at 17 is a complete scandal, but I dont want to get married. Thats not going to help anything."

"Montez stop freaking out." Josh ordered.

"Well what am I supposed to do, Perez?" Gabriella questioned. "Being a Real Housewife of New Mexico sounds horrible right now."

Josh sighed, "You aren't going to get married, G. Cristina and Greg won't allow it. I'm also pretty sure Troy's parents won't allow it. You said this was the workings of his grandparents."

"What if they want us to get married?" Gabriella groaned. "Maybe thats why he brought it up." She felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow."

"What's the matter?" Josh asked.

"The baby just kicked really hard." Gabriella answered.

Josh shrugged, "Maybe thats his way of telling you to shut up."

Gabriella was about to reply when she looked down and saw she had water all over her pants. "Holy shit!"

"I thought you weren't going to cuss while you were pregnant." Josh teased.

"My water just broke." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I have more downstairs." Josh said, turning his attention back to his laptop.

Gabriella groaned, "It means I'm about to have the baby."

Josh turned to Gabriella. He immediately started to freak out. "Well don't. Make it stop."

"I cant you dumbass."

Josh grabbed his car keys. "I'll drive you to the hospital." He grabbed his phone so he can call Cristina. "This is so exciting. You're going to have a baby."

Gabriella glared at him, "Shut up and get me to the hospital before I rip your eyeballs out!." She ordered.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yay! So the baby is on his way, but he's a little early. Also a very important topic was discussed: marriage. Should Troy and Gabriella get married? Or is that a match made in heaven or hell? This is the 2nd to last chapter in this story and I am trying not to cry as I write this. So tell me your favorite and most memorable parts of this story. REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

Troy was standing in Gabriella's hospital room, pacing back and forth. "You're a week early."

"Calm down." Gabriella said.

"This is all my fault." Troy concluded. "I shouldn't have stressed you out with all that talk about marriage."

"Marriage?" Lola repeated. "You guys are getting married?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

Gabriella shook her head, "It's not your fault. Jaylen was just ready to be born."

Cristina gasped, "That's what your naming him?"

"Yeah mom." Gabriella replied. "Jaylen."

"I can't believe you kept the baby's name from me for four months."

"Well because you have a big mouth." Gabriella explained. "You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it."

Cristina frowned, "I can keep secrets."

Angelo shook his head, "No mom. You can't."

"Thanks for having faith in me."

"Your welcome."

"Gabs are you hungry?" Lola asked. "Marcus and I are going to get something to eat."

"What?

"Panda Express." Marcus answered.

Gabriella fronwed, "No thank you."

"What do you want to eat?" Troy questioned. "I'll go get something for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

Greg stood up, "I'm hungry. I'll go with you guys." The three walk out of the room.

"Feeling any contractions yet?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella sighed, "No. Thank goodness. I'm scared."

"You'll be just fine." Cristina said.

"Just remember to breathe and take any pain medication they offer you." Lucille reminded. Cristina nodded in agreement.

Gabriella laughed, "I will. Trust me."

* * *

"Baby how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine." Troy replied. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Yeah but you look..." Her sentence was stopped by a contraction. She grabbed onto Troy's hand.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Gabriella said.

"Is it over?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. These things hurt so much. And I've only been in labor for two hours."

Her doctor walked in. "Hi Gabriella."

"Hi Dr. Rivera." Gabriella greeted back.

"How are you?"

Gabriella frowned, "I'm not feeling good at all. When can I get that epidural?"

"Well you can get the epidural when you're 3 centimeters." Dr. Rivera answered. "Last time I checked, you were only at one."

Gabriella groaned, "Oh my God. Labor sucks."

Dr. Rivera smiled, "Well I suggested you take a long nap. You're going to need all the energy you can get for pushing."

"Ok."

"I'll come back and check on you later." Dr. Rivera said. She walked out of the room.

"Can I get you something?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Can you get me some chicken strips from Dairy Queen? With ranch?"

"Of course." Troy answered. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He kisses her forehead and walks out.

"It's just us two, Gabs." Lola said, flipping through her magazine.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Lola shook her head, "I don't have class tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled, "Going into labor was a smart way to get out of class. I dont have to go to school, but I'm going to have make up work do to eventually."

"I'm shocked you aren't doing it right now." Lola teased. "You hate being absent and missing school."

"Yeah because my grades can go down. Keeping a 4.3 GPA is very important to me."

"I know it is."

Gabriella groaned and grabbed Lola's hand. "God, contractions suck ass. Never get pregnant."

"I wont. At least not for another 10 to 15 years."

"Good."

"Or I might just adopt."

Gabriella nodded, "That's smart, too. Labor is no fun at all."

Lola laughed, "I can tell just by looking at you. Seems like a very miserable experience."

"It's supposed to be a very joyous time filled with love and happiness." Gabriella laughed. "They left out excruciating pain."

"You should get some sleep." Lola suggested. "You look exhausted."

"I have to wait. Troy is getting my food. I can't go to sleep hungry."

"I still can't believe you're about to have a baby." Lola said.

Gabriella nodded, "Me either. I made a list of things I can't do anymore until my kid is 18."

"What?"

"I can't stay out late, I can't drink, I can't smoke cigarettes, I can't smoke pot, I can't go skinny dipping, I can't host parties anymore, I can't go to parties anymore." Gabriella listed. "I can't do anything without feeling like a horrible mother."

"Well its a good thing because most of those things are illegal."

* * *

Gabriella was extremely irritated. After 4 hours of labor she was only 2 centimeters. She felt like punching her nurse in her face when she told her.

"You want me to rub your feet?" Troy suggested.

"I don't want you touching me." Gabriella told him.

"Well what do you want?"

"For you to shut up." Gabriella snapped.

"Ok." Troy said.

Gabriella frowned. Labor was horrible. Why can't guys get pregnant?

"Sweetie get some sleep." Lucille suggested.

"I can't." Gabriella replied. "I don't want to sleep through my chance of getting the epidural."

"It's two in the morning." Cristina pointed out.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't care. I want that epidural."

* * *

"Is she finally sleeping?" Greg asked, as he walked back into his daughter's room. Everyone else was in the cafeteria.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. She's been out for about 30 minutes or so."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Too nervous to sleep." Troy replied. "It's feels like Gabriella and I just skated through these past months. When I got the call that she went into labor, it felt like a truck full of reality hit me."

"I remember that feeling." Greg said. "I was a mess when Cristina went into labor with Lola. I almost threw up."

Troy laughed, "I really hope I don't. Cristina is videotaping the birth."

Greg gave Troy a shoulder squeeze, "You're going to be fine. Just don't take anything Gabriella says seriously because she will say some pretty mean things to you."

"I'll try not to get too offended."

"And try not to pass out." Greg added.

Troy stood up, "I need some fresh air. I will be right back." He walks out of the room. Greg heard him say, "Mom where's my inhaler?"

Greg walked over to the seat next to Gabriella's hospital bed.

"Hey honey." Cristina greeted, walking into the room.

"Hi."

Cristina let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, she's finally asleep. That put her out of her misery."

Greg nodded, "Yeah." He laughed, "In a few hours, we are going to be known and grandma and grandpa."

Cristina frowned, "No. Grandma makes me sound so old. I want something like nana. I could roll with nana."

Gabriella groaned, "Could you guys be a little more quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry."

* * *

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked yawning.

Angelo looked at his cellphone, "A little after 7."

"I'm so bored. I've just laid here for 12 hours."

"I am so glad I'm a guy." Angelo boasted.

Gabriella winced in pain and grabbed Angelo's hand as she had another contraction. It had brought tears to her eyes. "I hate this so much."

"Thanks for almost breaking my hand." Angelo said, sarcastically. "I need this for baseball."

"Shut up." Gabriella snapped. There was a knock on the door and Michelle walked in. "Um, hi."

"Hi." Michelle greeted. She set a big bouquet of red, yellow, and white roses. "The cheerleading squad thought it would be nice if I brought you roses."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied. "Why'd they send you? Don't you hate me?"

"Hate is a very strong word, Gabriella." Michelle said. "I just don't like you."

"That's nice."

Michelle shrugged, "Whatever. I didn't you because Troy liked you."

"He hated me while you two were dating."

Michelle shook her head, "He may have hated you, but he also liked you. That's why I dumped him. Then he started dating you, and I disliked you even more. Then he started dating that Leah chick."

Gabriella scowled in disgust, "Don't speak of her."

"You need to get back to school because she's getting on my nerves."

"I'll see you in 8 weeks."

"Bye." Michelle said, walking out of the room.

Angelo turned to Gabriella, "Wow. That's something you don't see everyday."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed. She grabbed Angelo's hand as she felt another contraction.

"I'm going to find mom or Troy or anyone else before you break my hand."

* * *

4 centimeters and 6 hours later, Gabriella was ready to push. She had never been happier in her entire life.

"OK Gabriella count to ten and push." Dr. Rivera explained.

Gabriella nodded, "Ok." She counted to ten and pushed. "Oh my God."

"You're cutting off my circulation." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella punched Troy in the stomach, "Do you want to give birth to your son?" Troy shook his head, "Then shut up!"

Meahwhile, in the waiting room, everyone else was waiting for Troy to get them.

"Ok I think that's Gabriella." Zeke said after hearing someone scream.

Josh shook his head, "No. I know Gabriella's scream and that isn't it." Someone screamed, "Fuck you" and Josh laughed. "Ok that was Gabriella."

Chad nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Sharpay flipped through her magazine, "Poor Troy. I wonder if he's crying yet. I bet 20 bucks that he would start crying."

"I can't believe you would bet on my brother crying." Marcus started. "And you didn't include me."

Back in Gabriella's room, Gabriella was exhausted and ready to rip Troy's eyes out.

"You are the most irritating boyfriend I have ever had in my life." Gabriella insulted. "I have no idea why I go out with you."

"Love you too babe."

"Just stop talking to me." Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella I see the head. I just need one more push."

"You're doing great, mija." Cristina encouraged, placing a wet towel on Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella grabbed it and threw it across the room.

Gabriella mustered up her last bit of energy and gave one more final push. Soon, a loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" A nurse exclaimed.

Gabriella fell back onto her pillow. "It's over."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "You did it."

"Don't touch me." Gabriella ordered.

"Sorry."

The nurse handed the tiny blue bundle to Gabriella. "Congratulations. A healthy 7 pound 11 ounce baby boy."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Jaylen." Gabriella greeted. "You're going to be an only child because mommy is never going throught that experience ever again."

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire room was filled with people in awe of the baby.

"Greg we have the cutest grandson on Earth." Cristina cooed. "He's perfect."

Greg nodded, "I agree."

"Look at this little heartbreaker." Sharpay said, smiling at the baby. He had olive skin, big puffy cheeks, big blue eyes, and curly brown hair. A perfect mixture of Troy and Gabriella.

"Ok this kid has the best genes ever." Chad announced.

"How much does he weigh?" Kelsi questioned.

"Almost 8 pounds." Gabriella replied. "He's going to be a chubby baby."

Taylor smiled, "That's cool. Chubby babies are the best."

Greg laughed, "Gabriella was a chubby baby. Up until she was 4 she was really fat and had no neck."

"Thanks dad."

"Troy are you alright?" Jack questioned.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I just have a sprained hand and some very hurt feelings."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Aw I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

A nurse walked into the room, "What's this cuties name?" She asked. "We need it for his birth certificate."

"His name is Jaylen Alexander Bolton." Troy answered.

"Aw. That's cute."

Angelo snorted, "It's alright I guess. Angelo Jr. would have been better, though."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Angelo."

* * *

This story is over! Tears! On a positive note, I will be adding a sequel! Bye bye. xoxo


End file.
